<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hearts in Silk by urbanscrawl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023218">Hearts in Silk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanscrawl/pseuds/urbanscrawl'>urbanscrawl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanscrawl/pseuds/urbanscrawl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cor Leonis and Aranea Highwind shared nothing but contempt and disdain for each other...but everything changes after a night of unexpected passion. Yearning for the excitement but wary of intimacy, Aranea makes the proposal to Cor to have a sexual arrangement with no feelings involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aranea Highwind/Cor Leonis, Cor Leonis/Aranea Highwind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's to another story that I write for myself but drag you along for the ride! Comments and Kudos are always welcome and appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a cloak draped over her body, she scurried through the dark alleyways of the city of Lestallum. It was a cool summer night and the main streets were lined with vendors hawking their products. The civilians were out and about, strolling through the shops and eateries, enjoying the temperate weather.</p>
<p>It was almost as if the world wasn’t crumbling around them.</p>
<p>The people couldn’t be blamed for indulging themselves in the few simple pleasures that they could afford. Happiness was a rare commodity in times like these…and no one knew when, or even <em> if </em>,  the darkness was going to end.</p>
<p>She tugged the hood of her cloak tighter around her head as a group of people walked past her, laughing among themselves. She knew she was being overly cautious with her movements, but she was already taking a large risk by coming into the city. She knew that if word got out of what she was doing, then she would instantly lose the loyalty of all those who followed her.</p>
<p>She supposed a smarter person would just weigh the risks against the gains and decide against taking such a large gamble.</p>
<p>But…was it so bad that she also indulged herself every once in a while?</p>
<p>With brisk steps, she made her way through the side streets to avoid the people, doing her best to go unnoticed and unseen.</p>
<p>Her destination was a small building sandwiched between two larger apartment complexes. It was an old structure that was in dire need of foundation repair and a layer of fresh paint, but those things were unneeded luxuries during a time of never ending darkness.</p>
<p>She entered the building and allowed herself to let out a quiet breath of relief, glad that she made it there without being seen. She quickly climbed up the creaky wooden stairs to the upper floor and went to the door at the end of the narrow hallway.</p>
<p>She hesitated before she knocked on the door. This was obviously a bad idea. Even though her visits were rare, every time she came over was another opportunity to lose everything she worked for…and it wasn’t just her risk alone…</p>
<p><em> He </em> could lose everything too.</p>
<p>She slowly lowered her hand as she stood before the door.</p>
<p><em> I should just leave. It’s too risky. We’ll get caught </em>. Her voice of reason chanted inside her mind.</p>
<p>A half second before she was about to turn away to leave, the door swung open. Strong muscled arms quickly pulled her inside and the door slammed back shut behind them.</p>
<p>She found herself embraced against the warm broad chest of the man she kept yearning for…and all her doubts from earlier were completely forgotten as she wrapped her arms around his hardened shoulders as she buried her face into his neck. Her hood fell from her head, revealing her silken silver hair.</p>
<p>“How long do you have?” He asked, his voice low and husky.</p>
<p>“No longer than half an hour.” She answered, slightly pulling herself away from his arms so she could look up at him. Even in the dim light in the apartment, she was mesmerized by the piercing blue of his eyes.</p>
<p>“That’s not a lot of time.” He said gruffly.</p>
<p>“We’ll just have to make the most of it then.” She whispered, running her finger coyly against the firm line of his jaw.</p>
<p>He slowly lowered his head, almost tentative as he cautiously pressed his lips onto hers. She had to suppress her urge to smile. He always had a hint of hesitation behind his kisses whenever they met at his apartment, perhaps out of an instinctive fear that she might kill him while his guard was down.</p>
<p>It amused her that she somehow instilled fear in the man who was considered immortal by the masses.</p>
<p>She yielded her mouth to him, parting her lips and flicked her tongue teasingly against his in invitation. He obliged and his tongue swiftly conquered her mouth, tasting and stroking, until an involuntary whimper escaped from the back of her throat.</p>
<p>He grew bolder at the sound she made and continued to ply her mouth with his fierce kisses as he began to unbutton her cloak. Her hands crept up from his shoulders and grasped onto his head to pull his lips closer to hers. She relished the feeling of his dark cropped hair against her fingers.</p>
<p>As her cloak hit the floor, he quickly reached down to her backside and lifted her into his arms as if she weighed nothing. Her surprised squeak was muffled by his mouth still fused with hers. He carried her into his small bedroom with just a few long strides of his legs. Their kiss was finally broken when he dropped her onto his bed.</p>
<p>She looked up at him with eyes hazed with desire as he stood over her. She saw the indecision on his face. She knew that he was having the same second thoughts as she had earlier when she was standing at his door.</p>
<p>“…Don’t tell me you’re going to change your mind on me now.” She murmured as she began to unclasp the straps on her clothes with one slow hand.</p>
<p>“I…” He trailed off when she demurely took hold of the sleeve of his jacket with her other hand. She tugged his hand down to the last remaining strap on her top.</p>
<p>“I’ll let you do the honors…” She said softly.</p>
<p>When he remained still and furrowed his brows, it appeared as if he were going to refuse, and her heart sank in disappointment.</p>
<p>
  <em> *SNAP* </em>
</p>
<p>Her eyes widened as his fingers deftly unclasped the last buckle. Her top instantly opened, exposing her breasts. He swiftly bent down over her, pressing his lips against her collar bone. Her breath hitched as she felt him drag his teeth lower, nipping and kissing along the way to her breasts. She let out a gasp when he sealed his mouth around her nipple and sucked.</p>
<p>“Ah…” She moaned as he made his way to her other breast, flicking his tongue against its peak as his hand gently massaged the former. She loved the way his rough calloused hands felt on her skin.</p>
<p>She grasped onto his shoulders as he continued to play with her breasts. “Unfair…” She whispered as her fingers curled into the thick leather of his jacket. </p>
<p>Realizing the meaning of the single word she uttered, he lifted his face from her chest and immediately shrugged off his jacket and his shirt, flinging them to the floor. She reached out and ran her hands down his muscled body, enjoying the feel of his solid pecs and rippled abdomen underneath her palms.</p>
<p>He lowered himself back down to capture her lips with his yet again, bracing his hands against the bed so her body was snug between his arms. As he assailed her mouth with his searing hot kisses, she shimmied herself out of her bottoms and panties, kicking them inelegantly to the floor.</p>
<p>She ran her fingers against the stiffening bulge of his pants and a low growl escaped his throat. She unbuckled his belt with shaking hands, desperate to release his pulsing shaft from its constraints.</p>
<p>He placed his large steady hand above her own before she could unbutton his fly. “Nothing good comes from rushing.” He said quietly against her lips.</p>
<p>“And nothing good comes from waiting for what’s ready for you.” She replied as she took hold of his fingers and guided them between her legs, sliding it up and down between her wet slit.</p>
<p>He let out a frustrated breath as he stroked the damp apex of her thighs. She pulled her lips away from his so she could look at his face. His expression showed that his self-control was at its limit. She knew he wanted to go slow, to hold himself back…but she didn’t want that.</p>
<p>All she needed to do was give him one small push…and she would get what she wanted.</p>
<p>She licked her lips and softly called to him.</p>
<p>“Cor…”</p>
<p>His eyes darted to hers…icy blue to her soft green.</p>
<p>“…I want you inside of me.”</p>
<p>She saw the restraint snap in his eyes. A jolt of thrill rushed down her spine as he yanked down his pants to free his large erection. She could feel it throbbing as he pressed its head against her entrance.</p>
<p><em> Give it to me… </em>she ordered him silently with her eyes.</p>
<p>“Aranea…” He whispered her name into her ear and she shivered with delight. It was only during times like these when he would call her by her name…all other times he would only refer to her by her old military title.</p>
<p>He hooked her legs into his elbows, spreading her legs before him. With a hard thrust from his hips, he plunged his entire length into her. “AHH!” She cried out from the sudden feeling of fullness.</p>
<p>He didn’t give her time to adjust to him. He began to wildly thrust himself into her and she writhed underneath him as he did.</p>
<p>“HNG! C-Cor…Nnn!” She cried incoherently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, desperately holding onto him as he hammered himself into her. She could feel her inner walls contracting violently as his length pummeled against her womb.</p>
<p>He leaned into her, lifting her legs and backside even higher, and drove into her from above. She gasped as the new angle allowed him to slam against her special spot.</p>
<p>The pleasure was quickly mounting up inside of her, threatening to spill.</p>
<p>“It’s…NG! too much…! Y-you’re…too...AH!...big…!” She cried, biting down on her lip to keep herself from screaming.</p>
<p>“Am I now…?” He immediately stopped moving his hips, his shaft half-way inside of her.</p>
<p>Shocked from the sudden loss of stimuli, she looked up to glare at him. He returned her stare with an amused expression, with a hint of a challenging smirk playing on his lips.</p>
<p>“Now you’re just being cruel…” She said breathlessly.</p>
<p>“You were complaining about it being too much. I figured I’d stop if it was unpleasant for you.” He replied with a cool tone.</p>
<p>She bucked her hips against him, trying in vain to get him to move again. He remained perfectly still as she continued to twist and arch her body under him.</p>
<p>“Cor…please!” She pleaded with him. She was so close…so incredibly close…to reaching her climax. “…Please keep going!”</p>
<p>He lowered his head to give her another long and passionate kiss. She moaned as he coiled his tongue around hers. He slowly pulled away and murmured, “…I just wanted to hear you beg.”</p>
<p>“...!” She gaped at him. “WHY YOU SADISTIC SON OF A-“</p>
<p>He withdrew and plowed himself back into her depths. “AHHH!” She loudly cried, surprised from his sudden plunge.</p>
<p>He continued thrusting into her at a quickened pace. Her breasts bounded with every rapid lunge he made, encouraging him to go even harder. She scratched at his muscled back, going mad from the pleasure he was giving her. He firmly gripped her legs and spread them as far as they would go, mercilessly pounding into her wet heat as he did.</p>
<p>“I’m…I’m…!” She gasped, feeling the ecstasy overwhelm her senses.</p>
<p>“Come for me.” He commanded her in a whisper.</p>
<p>Her back curved beautifully as she let the orgasm flood through her being. He watched as the staggering hot pleasure seized her body, flushing her creamy white skin to a rosy pink.</p>
<p>She clenched her inner walls around his cock, squeezing him so tightly that he could barely move. As she convulsed around him, he could no longer hold back his own release.</p>
<p>“Shit!” He hissed through his gritted teeth. He rammed himself as deeply as he could and came, emptying himself inside of her. She let out a cry as she felt his hot fluid fill up her womb, fueling her quivering aftershocks.</p>
<p>Cor loosened his hold on her legs and collapsed on top of her. He was still buried inside her warmth, which continued to shudder around him.</p>
<p>They were both dripping with sweat and trying to catch their breaths. She embraced his large body on top of her, lazily running her hands up down his muscled back. <em> If an enemy wanted us dead, this would be the perfect time to strike </em>, she thought to herself.</p>
<p>Aranea wanted to see his unguarded expression, but his face was nestled into the nape of her neck. Even while they were both completely exhausted and vulnerable, he still wouldn’t let her see him in that state. She let out a quiet laugh.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” He grumbled, his lips against her silver hair.</p>
<p>“I was laughing because I’ve never seen you at your most exposed.” She answered lightly.</p>
<p>He braced his elbows to her sides and slowly lifted his head. “How am I <em> not </em> considered exposed right now?”</p>
<p>She looked up and saw the familiar frown on his face. She stifled her giggle. “Pfft…”</p>
<p>“What?” He narrowed his eyes at her.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing.” She gave him a small smile and turned her head to glance at the clock on his wall. “Ah. Looks like our time is almost up. I need to get back.”</p>
<p>Cor opened his mouth but no words came out. He wanted to convince her to stay with him a little longer. Or possibly spend the night.</p>
<p>But he knew she wouldn’t accept…so there was no point in offering.</p>
<p>Aranea wiggled herself out from under him, feeling a bit of regret when she felt him slide out from her warmth. She shivered as she felt his clouded fluids trickle from her lower entrance as she climbed off the bed.</p>
<p>He watched her silently as she got dressed. She let out a sigh as she began to buckle the straps on her top. “I’m heading over to the Three Valleys area tomorrow.”</p>
<p>He blinked. “For what?”</p>
<p>“Supply trucks are running low on fuel. My men and I are going to retrieve some petroleum from the hidden caches.” She answered offhandedly as she pulled at the straps on her clothes.</p>
<p>“That area has gotten dangerous lately…”</p>
<p>“I know.” She said as she clipped on the last strap. “That’s why I’m going.”</p>
<p>They stared at each other for a long moment. There were never words of encouragement like ‘stay safe’ or ‘call me if you need me’ that had to be said between them.</p>
<p>Theirs was a relationship that didn’t need such platitudes.</p>
<p>She broke from his gaze first, walking over to the entranceway to pick her cloak up off the floor. She threw it around her shoulders and turned to saunter back to Cor who remained sitting up in his bed. She bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips.</p>
<p>“Until next time…Commander Leonis.” She said softly as she pulled away.</p>
<p>“Commodore Highwind.” He replied brusquely.</p>
<p>She felt the prick of pain from his curt tone and quickly spun around so he wouldn’t see the hurt in her eyes. She kept her steps as light as possible as she opened the door and left his apartment.</p>
<p>She went down the old stairs and exited the building, then took a moment to let out a shaky breath.</p>
<p>There was no point of having injured feelings when it came to Cor. Their relationship was nothing more than a way to relieve their stress. They both had no need for a significant other. Their lives had no room for romance.</p>
<p>To outsiders, they were nothing more than two nemeses working towards defeating a common enemy…and they both agreed it was for the best to keep up the appearances of the status quo.</p>
<p>She leaned against the building’s door. She didn’t want to admit it…but it was getting harder and harder to leave him whenever they had their visits. She wished that she could stay the night with him, settle into his embrace, and simply enjoy being in his quiet presence.</p>
<p>She shook her head to rid herself of the annoying thoughts. She wasn’t some girl from the countryside who dreamt of having a fairy-tale romance with a knight in shining armor. She was a battle-worn mercenary who was leading an army to fight against the daemons that plagued their world.</p>
<p>She didn’t have the luxury to have frivolous dreams.</p>
<p>…And damned if she was going to be the only one to catch feelings in the loveless arrangement she had with Cor Leonis.</p>
<p>She replaced the hood back onto her head and began to make her way back to her base.</p>
<p>Unknown to her, Cor was observing her through the blinds of his apartment window. He watched her retreating figure until she disappeared into the shadows of the alleyways…and for some time afterwards.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Year 3 of the Long Night </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The outskirts of Lestallum were unusually calm that night. The daemon activity that night was low, so most of the glaives and hunters that patrolled the city’s limits allowed themselves to relax and converse among themselves in the rest stations. A lone soldier wearing old Imperial issued gear made his way to the frontlines, searching for his commander.</p><p>He reached one of the makeshift lookout towers and climbed up the rickety ladder that led to the unstable platform. When he reached the top, he saw his commander sitting on the edge of the plank, legs dangling off the side, staring off into the darkness beyond the city of Lestallum. Her shoulder length silver hair was blowing slightly in the breeze, making her look almost ethereal under the bright stadium lights overhead.</p><p>“What is it, Biggs?” Aranea asked without turning around.</p><p>“David Auburnbrie is requesting your assistance with a mission. He’s having an impromptu meeting at the Kingsglaive base on the south side.” Biggs informed her.</p><p>She waved him off. “Have Wedge do it.”</p><p>Biggs shook his head. “He specifically asked for you. Whatever he needs to talk about, he needs to speak with the people on top. The commander of the Kingsglaive is there too.”</p><p>Aranea snorted. “They don’t need me to be there if the Kingsglaive are going to be there.”</p><p>“Princess…” Biggs called her by the nickname that only he and Wedge were allowed to use. “…They’re calling for our leader. You’re our leader. You should go.”</p><p>She let out a tired sigh. She only found herself in the position of leader when many of the refugees from the western continent didn’t have anyone else to turn to. Many of them wanted to fight, but didn’t feel welcomed by the Hunters or the Kingsglaive, so they joined under her command.</p><p>It felt ironic that she departed from the Empire’s army and forfeited the Commodore status…only to find herself back in a commanding position with a much bigger platoon of men than she had before.</p><p>It wasn’t that she didn’t feel confident to lead an army…but the responsibility of it was often arduous.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll go.” She accepted with a groan, slowly getting up to her feet.</p><p>“Thank you. I’ll take over your lookout duty.”</p><p>She headed towards the ladder and paused. “Oh yeah. You said the Commander of the Kingsglaive is going to be there. Which one is it?”</p><p>Biggs shrugged. “Don’t know. Why?”</p><p>“Because one of them is friendly and the other wishes I was six feet under in the ground.”</p><p>“I doubt anyone would wish you were dead, Princess.”</p><p>She paused to give Biggs a sardonic look. “…Cor Leonis.” She said flatly.</p><p>“Oh. Right. The Immortal.” Biggs sucked a breath through his teeth and nodded. “Yeah. He definitely wishes you dead. Good luck with that.”</p><p>“Uh huh.” Aranea rolled her eyes and began to climb down. “I’ll be back soon.”</p><p>“If it helps, he doesn’t wish for <em> you </em> specifically to be dead…he wants that for all the people from Niflheim.” Biggs called down to her.</p><p>“That doesn’t help, but thanks.” She yelled back as she continued down the ladder.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Aranea entered the large ragged tent that served as one of the Kingsglaive bases of operation on the south side of Lestallum.</p><p>“I’m here.” She announced herself as she made her way to the small group of men standing around a map on a table.</p><p>Everyone looked up as she approached them. The three men from the Prince of Lucis’ royal retinue were there. Prompto Argentum was the only one who waved cheerfully at her in greeting. Dave, the same as he always was, gave her a nod in acknowledgement.</p><p>Unfortunately, the Kingsglaive Commander that was present for the meeting wasn’t the friendly one.</p><p>Cor Leonis lifted his face towards her, glaring at her with eyes as blue and cold as ice. He always looked at her as if she were some sort of sleeper spy for the Empire, waiting for her orders to stab them all in the back.</p><p><em> I betrayed the Empire and joined YOUR side, you know </em>, she thought bitterly as she returned Cor’s guarded scowl.</p><p>It was a shame, because under any other circumstances, he was the type of guy she loved to flirt with. Tall, muscled, handsome…he hit the marks on many physical attributes that she sought for in a man. Too bad that she never saw him without that frown on his face.</p><p>Dave gestured to her to come to the table. “You came right on time, Aranea.”</p><p>“What was so important that you needed my presence for this meeting?” She said, walking up to stand beside Ignis Scientia which was directly across from Cor.</p><p>“I called you all here because of a problem that needs to be taken care of right away.” Dave answered. “Several of my hunters have reported a large disturbance here…” He pointed at the map. “…Near Coernix Bypass.”</p><p>“That’s a little too close to Lestallum.” Gladiolus Amicitia muttered.</p><p>Dave nodded. “According to several scouting reports, it looks like there’s a gathering of Iron Giants and Red Giants in that area.”</p><p>“That’s not good…” Ignis shook his head.</p><p>“It gets worse. One of the hunters saw a Ganymede among them.” Dave crossed his arms.</p><p>“A Titan class daemon…” Cor furrowed his brow.</p><p>“This is the reason why I called you all here. I’m sure that you all noticed that tonight has been pretty light in terms of daemon activity around the city limits. I’m positive it’s because the Ganymede is gathering its forces for an all-out attack by tomorrow.” Dave gave everyone around the table a grave expression. “This is an all hands on deck situation. Every single one of our soldiers needs to be on high alert.”</p><p>“What can we do to help?” Prompto asked, gesturing to everyone present.</p><p>“You guys are the strongest fighters in Lestallum. I need the five of you to go out and make a pre-emptive strike against the Ganymede…take him down before he reaches the city.” Dave answered, his tone somber.</p><p>“Get them before they get us. I like that.” Gladiolus grinned. “Where do we go?”</p><p>“We don’t know for sure where it’s at, but we narrowed it down to two places…the northern part here...” Dave pointed at the map and moved his finger. “…or the eastern part here.”</p><p>“Those two places are a pretty far walk from here.” Aranea murmured. “Are we going to have to check both?”</p><p>Dave shook his head. “No. What we’re going to have to do is split you up into two teams. Three of you will go to the northern area and two of you will go to the eastern. Once one team finds the Ganymede, call the other for backup and then engage. Libertus and I will remain here in case the giants attack the city while you’re gone.”</p><p>“Sound strategy.” Ignis nodded. “How are we dividing the teams?”</p><p>Aranea broke out into a cold sweat. She had no issues with the Prince’s trio, seeing that she worked with them before…but with Cor? She didn’t want to be on a team with a man who openly loathed her.</p><p>She snuck a quick glance at the Kingsglaive Commander. From the disgruntled look on his face, it appeared that he was thinking the same thing as she was.</p><p>“Let’s do rock, paper, scissors!” Prompto suggested.</p><p>“No.” Everyone immediately shot down his suggestion.</p><p>Dave thought about it for a brief moment. “Gladiolus and Ignis can be the first team…Cor, Aranea, and Prompto on the other.”</p><p>“Huh? Why’d you arrange us like that?” Gladiolus asked.</p><p>“It makes it even.” Dave answered vaguely.</p><p>Aranea, Cor, and Ignis immediately understood. Dave put the loudest ones with the people that were best at keeping them quiet.</p><p>“I’ll have a truck ready to drop you guys off in a safe area on the bypass.” Dave told them as he folded up the map on the table.</p><p>“Let’s all get our items in order and meet back here within an hour.” Ignis said to the group.</p><p>Everyone nodded and left the tent. Aranea threw one last look behind her towards Cor. He was briskly walking towards a group of glaives that were awaiting his orders.</p><p>She sighed to herself. She was on a team with Cor, but at least Prompto would be there to be a buffer. As long as she wasn’t alone with the Commander, she would be fine.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Their transport dropped them off on the northern side of the bypass. Cor was silent the entire time they were in the truck and showed no signs of breaking that trend as they walked through the dark plains.</p><p>Thankfully, Prompto was talkative enough to make up for it.</p><p>“I was thinking…” Prompto scanned his flashlight out into the darkness. “…If the giants are gathering up to attack as a pack, wouldn’t that classify them as herd beasts?”</p><p>“I’ve never seen a herd of anaks attacking with oversized cleavers.” Aranea answered lightly.</p><p>“That would be so convenient for the hunters! After you’re done with the anaks, you can butcher the meat with their own weapons.” He said sunnily.</p><p>“Quiet.” Cor whispered harshly, turning to Prompto. “Do you want to attract the attention of all the daemons around here?”</p><p>“No, sir…” He replied morosely.</p><p>Aranea came to Prompto’s defense. “It’s probably better to bring the daemons to us. That’ll be less giants attacking the people in Lestallum.”</p><p>Cor didn’t turn to look at her when he replied, “The very last thing we need is to draw a Ganymede to us…so keep your mouth shut.”</p><p>“Cranky bastard…” She muttered under her breath.</p><p>“He doesn’t mean to sound so callous, don’t take it to heart.” Prompto whispered to her.</p><p>She glared at Cor’s back. “Maybe he shouldn’t speak to me as if I were a child.”</p><p>“If you didn’t act like one, then I wouldn’t speak to you as if you were one.” Cor said, keeping his eyes ahead.</p><p>Aranea let out a breath of outrage. “<em>Excuse me </em>?”</p><p>“Now, now…” Prompto nervously gestured at them to calm down. “He doesn’t actually think you’re a child…right, Cor?”</p><p>When Cor didn’t reply, Aranea shuttered her eyes and countered pleasantly, “Maybe he does think of me as a kid. After all, he seems to be close friends with the old men back in Lestallum.” She said, referring to Cid and Weskham. “How old are you, Commander? Seventy years old? Eighty?”</p><p>Prompto saw Cor clench his jaw in irritation and tried to answer cheerfully to lift the mood. “H-hey now…Cor’s not that old! He’s only forty eight!”</p><p>Aranea froze. “Wait. What?”</p><p>Prompto and Cor halted when she stopped walking. When Cor turned to finally look at her, she stared at him in disbelief. She was trying to insult his old fashioned behavior…not his actual age. She had absolutely no idea that he was forty eight years old.</p><p>She gaped at his appearance. He didn’t look like a man in his forties. She thought he was older than her by one or two years…not by fifteen!</p><p>She immediately thought of General Caligo from when she was with the Empire just three years ago. Caligo was a disgusting old man with a bloated body to match his ugly personality. The General was in his early forties back then…that would mean Cor was older than him.</p><p>Did the Commander somehow discover the fountain of youth?</p><p>“How is that possible?” She shined her light on Cor, staring at his undeniably handsome face with chiseled features. “Are you actually an immortal?!”</p><p>Before Cor nor Prompto could say anything in reply, the ground began to shake beneath them.</p><p>“Quick! Get behind that rock!” Cor pointed his light at a large boulder a few feet away.</p><p>They rushed to hide themselves behind the boulder as the tremors began to get more intense. Aranea realized that the quakes were actually footsteps...</p><p>Footsteps from something enormous and slowly approaching them.</p><p>They all could sense it getting dangerously close and beginning to loom over where they were hidden. Aranea pressed her back against the stone and tried not to breathe.</p><p>Cor suddenly grabbed her by the arm and yanked her away. Before she could get her bearings to see what was going on, the boulder they were hiding behind exploded into gravel.</p><p>They backed away from the giant shadow behind the cloud of dust. Cor shined his light on the monster that took a heavy step towards them. It was enormous in size, towering over them like a mountain. Giant horns protruded from its head and its shoulders. It pulled its colossal sword from the ground where the boulder used to be.</p><p>“Just my luck…the damned Ganymede!” Prompto swore, his pistols materializing into his hands.</p><p>Aranea quickly looked around them. They were on an open plain…and if they ran out into the distance, there was a good chance that they would run into a group of Iron Giants. They had nowhere to run or hide. She pulled out the lance she carried on her back. “We only have one option.”</p><p>Cor gripped the hilt of the katana he had sheathed on his side. “I’ll keep it focused on me. Attack whenever you see an opening.”</p><p>They all exchanged swift glances in agreement and charged at the daemon.</p><p>Cor drew the giant’s attention easily, striking at it from the front and forcing it to defend itself. Prompto kept his distance, firing at it at every chance he got, poking down its shields. Aranea did what she did best…attacking its back whenever she saw an opening. Her constant leaping made it difficult for the Ganymede to strike her down.</p><p>As the fight dragged on, the three of them were slowly getting exhausted. They were able to hold their own against the giant, but without Gladiolus and Ignis, the battle was taking much longer than anticipated.</p><p>Cor decided to try to finish off the daemon with a risky move.</p><p>“Commodore!” Cor yelled at Aranea’s direction. “I’m going to parry its attack when it swings its sword! When it's defenseless for that moment, drive your lance into its head!”</p><p>“Understood!” Aranea nodded. “Prompto! You’ll need to launch me!”</p><p>“Can do!” Prompto yelled back.</p><p>As predicted, the Ganymede swung its sword at Cor. Aranea ran towards Prompto who was crouching and holding his locked hands down for her. She jumped into his waiting hands and he propelled her into the air as high as he could. </p><p>Instead of dodging away from the Ganymede’s attack, Cor countered it with a hard swing from his katana. The loud clash of metal on metal left the giant stunned for a split second. Aranea gripped her lance and dove it straight down, driving her weapon deep into the daemon’s head.</p><p>With a horrifying roar, the giant began to flail its limbs from the pain. Aranea left her lance embedded into its head and quickly leapt away from it as it struggled. The Ganymede dropped to its knees, completely defenseless.</p><p>“Now’s the chance!” Cor rushed towards the downed monster with his sword to give it the final blow.</p><p>Aranea saw the large daemon bring its arm back to swing its weapon down blindly one last time.</p><p>“NO!” She ran towards Cor who couldn’t see the cleaver coming down on him from the side.</p><p>She hurled herself into his body, knocking him to the ground, but in turn, the giant’s blade slashed down her back.</p><p>“ARANEA!”</p><p>The last thing she heard was Prompto screaming her name as she fell to the ground unconscious.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aranea woke to the sound of a fire crackling and nearby. Her eyelids fluttered and her vision focused. She was lying down her stomach on a dusty wooden floor, on top of what looked like a large black suit jacket.</p><p>
  <em> Where am I? </em>
</p><p>She felt a small jolt of pain down her back and instantly remembered what had happened…</p><p>The Ganymede was about to swing its cleaver down onto Cor. She lunged herself into him to save him…but she ended up receiving a slash down her back in the process.</p><p>She let out a low groan and heard someone hurrying to her side.</p><p>“Don’t move.” A gruff voice ordered her.</p><p>Cor.</p><p>She slightly turned her head so she could see him. He was kneeling on the floor beside her and pressed a firm hand on her shoulder so she wouldn’t get up from the floor. He was without his jacket, and she realized that she must’ve been lying on top of it.</p><p>“Where are we?” She murmured.</p><p>“We’re in a small abandoned cabin that was close to where we were fighting the Ganymede.” Cor answered quietly.</p><p>She tried to move but his hand kept her from doing so. “…We need to get out of here…the daemons…”</p><p>“I already took care of the big ones around us. The fire will keep the smaller ones away.” He nodded towards the fireplace.</p><p>“The Ganymede…”</p><p>“…Is defeated. Prompto finished it off.”</p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p>“He’s making his way to the eastern side to get Gladiolus and Ignis. We called them to let them know what happened. Apparently the eastern side was where many of the Iron Giants were gathering, so the Ganymede was by itself over on our side. Prompto is rushing over there to help them and the three of them will join us when they’re done.”</p><p>She tried to lift her head to look at his face. “…What about you?”</p><p>“Someone had to stay behind to watch over you while you were unconscious.”</p><p>She felt another rush of pain and winced. “Is it…is it bad?”</p><p>Cor immediately understood what she was asking. “It was very bad, yes. Prompto and I used up all the potions we had brought with us, but it still didn’t completely take care of it all. Neither of us had an elixir…so you’re going to be feeling it until we get you back to a doctor in Lestallum.”</p><p>She looked behind her shoulder and saw that they had used her skirt cape to wrap the wound. The white fabric was covered with blotches of dark red.</p><p>“There’s a small pack on my belt…on the right side.” She said weakly. “I have an elixir in there for emergencies.”</p><p>Cor quickly reached over her body and fumbled around her side for the pack. He opened the clasp and pulled out the small but valuable vial. He held it over her body and shattered it with his fingers, breaking it into shards of healing light. He watched the glowing slivers settle over her body and disappear as it absorbed into her.</p><p>The pain instantly faded away and she let out a sigh of relief. Cor carefully pulled the bloody cape off of her body and inspected her back.</p><p>“How do you feel?”</p><p>“Much better. The pain is completely gone.” She turned her head towards him again. “How does my back look now?”</p><p>She felt his large rough hands on her back, his touch gentle. “Dried blood…the wound is closed…but there’s going to be a scar.”</p><p>“That’s okay. I have a lot of scars. At least the daemon didn’t slash my face.” She said lightly.</p><p>Cor quickly removed his hands and scowled at her. “You shouldn’t have done that.”</p><p>She blinked. “Done what?”</p><p>“Save me from the Ganymede’s attack.”</p><p>She flinched from his harsh tone. “Would you rather be cleaved down the center?”</p><p>“I don’t want anyone…least of all <em> you </em>…to take an attack for me.”</p><p>She felt her hackles rising in anger. She swiftly sat up to glare at him. “Well, I’m sorry for saving your life!”</p><p>He looked shocked for a second and quickly turned his head away from her. Confused at his reaction, she felt the cool air against her naked skin and looked down. She was topless. It looked like they had to remove her chest armor to wrap her wound.</p><p>He picked up his suit jacket that she was lying on and pushed it in her direction, still keeping his face turned. “Cover yourself.” He said angrily.</p><p>She gripped the jacket in her fists, her temper rising. “Do you want me to apologize for exposing my breasts to you too?”</p><p>“This has nothing to do with what we were discussing earlier!” He raised his voice, still keeping his eyes averted from her.</p><p>“Then why the hell are you mad at me?!” She yelled at him.</p><p>He didn’t reply. His mouth made a hard line as he kept his eyes on the wall.</p><p>“Answer me!” She demanded heatedly.</p><p>“…I’d rather die than be indebted to a Niff.” He said coldly.</p><p>His response cut her deep. “You know I defected from the Empire, right?! I’m on your side!”</p><p>“Once a Niff, always a Niff.” He said crossly, still keeping his eyes away.</p><p>She threw his jacket at him, not caring that she was naked from the waist up. “This ‘Niff’ got injured saving your ungrateful life!”</p><p>He wrestled the jacket off of his head and locked his eyes on hers. “That’s why I said you shouldn’t have done that! Did you not even consider your own life when you threw yourself in harm’s way?!”</p><p>“I didn’t have time to consider anything! I saw you were going to get cut down by that daemon and so I reacted!”</p><p>“There’s always time to think about yourself! I had no expectations to be saved!”</p><p>“You bastard! Is the great Immortal Cor so pigheaded that he can’t even give me a simple ‘thank you’?!” She shoved him and he didn’t even budge. She got even more frustrated and began to pummel at his chest with her fists.</p><p>“Stop that.” He grabbed hold of both her wrists.</p><p>She tried to free her wrists from his grip but he held on firm. “What’s wrong with you?! You’re acting like you’re upset that you’re alive!” She yelled at him as she tried to twist her arms away.</p><p>“Because I am!” He shouted so loudly his voice shook the small cabin.</p><p>She stopped struggling. “…What?”</p><p>He held on to her wrists and lowered his head. “…I’m sick and tired of having the people around me dying.”</p><p>When she didn’t reply, he huffed out a frustrated breath. “<em>Immortal</em>. I hate that nickname. It’s just a reminder that most of the people I care about have died before me.” He slowly raised his face to meet her eyes. “Listen to me, Commodore. Don’t go in blind into battle and sacrifice yourself for someone you barely know…especially if it’s someone like me. Your death will be a heavy burden for the one you save.” He squeezed her wrists before he let them go.</p><p>Her expression softened as she gazed at him. He shook his head at her. “Don’t look at me like that.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“With pity. I don’t need it from <em> you </em>.” He said flatly.</p><p>With those unsympathetic words, her fury sparked again and she grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull his face close to hers. “You miserable piece of shit!”</p><p>Cor’s eyes widened and he swiftly turned his head to the side again. It took her a quick second to realize that she was still topless…and her breasts were pushed up against his chest.</p><p>A slow smile formed on her lips and she leaned in closer to him. “Oh? Is the Leader of the Kingsglaive feeling shy around a half-naked woman?” She asked, her voice low and sultry.</p><p>When he didn’t answer, she angled her head and pressed herself closer, her breasts pushing against his hard chest. “What’s the matter, Commander Leonis? Do you hate the feeling of having a Niff so close to you? Do you despise the fact that the body that’s pressed up against you was born from the country you hate so much?”</p><p>His eyes snapped to hers, furiously burning with ice blue fire. She firmly stared into his eyes with challenge in her own.</p><p>She gave him a feline smile. “…Or is it because in your old age, you forgot how a woman feels?”</p><p>In a flash, he crashed his lips onto hers, hot and aggressive. She curled her fingers tighter into his shirt while he grabbed a hold of her head, his hands fisted in her long silver tresses.</p><p>“Mm…nn…”</p><p>She felt him force his tongue through her lips, and he invaded the inside of her mouth. His tongue stroked and twined with hers, as if it was fighting for dominance.</p><p>She let out an involuntary whimper when he suddenly pulled his mouth away from hers. His face an inches away from hers and his fingers still buried in her hair, he growled, “Don’t you dare think that I’m the type that wouldn’t take what’s being teased in front of me.”</p><p>“Then take it.” She breathed.</p><p>He dove for her mouth again, capturing her lips and conquering her tongue. Her hands let go of his shirt and she ran her fingers over his muscled shoulders, his taut neck, his short dark hair.</p><p>He broke away from her lips and planted his searing kisses down her neck, going lower and lower, until he reached her breasts. He dragged his teeth along her areola, which made her throw her head back and gasp. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, pulling her breast with his lips as he pulled back.</p><p>“Ahhn!” She cried out, digging her fingers into his scalp.</p><p>His left hand loosed his grip on her hair and grabbed hold of her other breast, fondling and squeezing the soft flesh without care. His other hand, still fisted in her hair, pulled her head back, forcing her to arch her spine so he could have better access to her breasts.</p><p>She knew he was being rough on purpose. She knew that his touch was dangerously dancing on the border between pleasure and pain.</p><p>But gods…she loved it…and she craved even more.</p><p>She shoved him hard against his shoulders. Her unexpected attack forced him to fall backwards to the wooden floor. She leapt on top of him and lunged for his lips, only this time she swept the inside of his mouth with her tongue, battling with his.</p><p>He took hold of the waistline of her leather pants and yanked them down her hips. Her yelp of surprise was muffled by his mouth. He hastily tugged the tight bottoms off of one leg and then the other. Once they were off, he threw them to the side.</p><p>With nothing on besides her panties and her boots, she shivered as he ran his large calloused hands over the soft creamy skin of her body.</p><p>When his hands reached her backside, he pulled her panties to the side, and ran his finger down her drenched slit.</p><p>“…NG!” She moaned against his lips.</p><p>His fingers stroked her folds up and down and she shook her hips with each caress. When his fingers reached her sensitive nub, he gave it a light pinch, and she broke away from his kiss to scream.</p><p>“You need to be gentle with that!” She rasped, slapping a hand against his hard chest.</p><p>In response, he pinched it harder.</p><p>“AHH! DON’T!” She cried and unsuccessfully tried to jerk her hips away.</p><p>“You tell me to be gentle but…” He slid his fingers around her dripping lower entrance.</p><p>“You asshole!” She swore, trying not to cry out from the sensation.</p><p>He pulled his hand out of her underwear and unzipped his fly, freeing his considerable length. Her breath hitched when she saw his member, wondering if he was going to be able to fit inside of her.</p><p>He took hold of her hips and pulled her panties to the side, pressing the tip of his cock up against her wet heat.</p><p>And then paused.</p><p>Confused, she looked down at his face underneath her. She saw the smallest bit of hesitation in the depths of his eyes. It was restraining him like a tether…and stretched so thin that it would snap at the tiniest provocation.</p><p>If she had a sliver of reason, she would take advantage of his reluctance and walk away.</p><p>But all her reason was drowned out by the chaos of desire that consumed all of her senses.</p><p>“What are you waiting for…?” She whispered.</p><p>A slight move of her hips against the tip of erection. He bared his teeth and his fingers burrowed into the soft flesh of her hips.</p><p>“I expected more from the great Marshal of Lu-AHHHH!”</p><p>Her words were cut off by her cry when he suddenly drove his entire length inside of her. Her shaking fingers grasped his shirt on his shoulders as she panted for breath, trying to adjust to his massive size.</p><p>Gods, how long has it been since she last slept with a man? Did it always feel this full? Did it always feel as if she was going to break apart?</p><p>Did it always feel this unbelievable?</p><p>Cor tightened his grip on her hips as he slowly unsheathed himself from her. She trembled at the long hypnotic feeling as he pulled himself out to the tip. As soon as she felt as if she could breathe again, he took it away with another hard plunge, burying himself into her warmth again.</p><p>“AHHH!” She screamed as his cock was completely seated to the hilt once more.</p><p>He began to caress her thigh with his hand. “Is it too much for you to handle?” He asked, almost kindly.</p><p>“It-it’s been a while…just give me a moment.” She whispered, feeling her inner walls beginning to accommodate his length.</p><p>For the briefest of seconds, there was a fleeting look of amusement in his ice blue eyes.</p><p>“…No.”</p><p>“What do you mea-…HNG!”</p><p>He quickly withdrew and rammed into her again. His hand made its way to her sensitive spot once again and he firmly pressed it like a button as he lanced into her.</p><p>He began to thrust up into her hard, one hand rubbing up against her nub and the other firmly holding her hips in place so she couldn’t escape. She dug her nails into his chest through the fabric of his shirt, wishing she could tear into it.</p><p>“AH…AHHH…HK…” She cried loudly as he plunged into her over and over again.</p><p>This was ridiculous. <em> She </em> was straddled on top of <em> him </em> . <em> She </em> should be the aggressor. <em> He </em> was underneath <em> her </em> and <em> he </em> should be the one at <em> her </em> mercy. How did it become like this?</p><p>…And why did she want more?</p><p>She bowed forward, her forehead pressed against his as he continued to violently lunge himself into her. Her breasts were bouncing rapidly in sync with his thrusts. Even though her eyes were squeezed shut as she winced from the insane pleasure, she knew that he was watching her face as he ruthlessly fucked her.</p><p>She unconsciously began to move her hips in time with his thrusts, trying to take him even deeper inside of her. She clenched around his member as she dropped down and a groan of pleasure escaped his throat. The sound of it excited her and she ground her hips against him even harder.</p><p>Her climax was drawing closer and closer with every thrust he gave her. She did her best to hold it back, not wanting to lose herself in their intense bout…but there was only so much she could do to prevent the deluge of ecstasy from breaking through her defenses.</p><p>“I…I’m going…to come…” She warned him with a trembling whisper.</p><p>“Do it.” He told her, his voice strained. He began to move his hips even faster, pounding his cock into the walls of her cervix.</p><p>“Cor…!” She cried out his name and came on top of him. The pleasure flooded her senses, numbing everything while he continued to thrust into her. She felt the frenzy rush down her spine and her whole body tightened with it.</p><p>As she came, her inner walls constricted tightly around him and he could no longer hold back his own release.</p><p>He slammed himself into her depths and released inside of her. She could feel his ejaculate flooding her insides and moaned from its intense heat. She continued to tighten and coil around him, as if she were milking him, trying to get every last drop of his fluids.</p><p>Her body went limp, but she didn’t allow herself to collapse on top of him. It took every last bit of her remaining strength to hold herself up. Her breasts heaved with every arduous breath she took.</p><p>He made no effort to welcome her into his arms. He just lay underneath her, his hands still gripping her hips as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p>She slowly opened her eyes, eyelashes moist from her tears, and stared down at him. He raised his eyes to meet hers. They simply stared at each other in silence for a long minute, neither willing to break the connection of her soft green eyes on his icy blue.</p><p>As the haze of lust dissipated, she slowly came to realize what she had done.</p><p>She just had sex with Cor Leonis.</p><p>The Lucian Marshal…the Immortal monster…the Commander of the Kingsglaive…</p><p>The man who detested and reviled everything that she was.</p><p>She was the first to break away from their gaze. She unsteadily climbed off of him, disconnecting their bodies. On her knees beside him, she kept her face hidden as she sluggishly reached for her strewn leather pants on the floor.</p><p>She didn’t see Cor’s remorseful expression as he slowly sat up. He raised his hand to reach for her…</p><p>“Hurry up!” They heard Prompto’s distant voice from outside the cabin.</p><p>Aranea quickly pulled on her bottoms as Cor tucked himself back into his pants and zipped up his fly. Still half naked, she hectically looked around for her chest armor, not knowing where they had placed it.</p><p>She felt something drape itself across her shoulders. She quickly reached up to see what it was.</p><p>Cor’s black suit jacket.</p><p>She turned slightly to look at him. He was stepping away from her and towards the door. She pulled the jacket around her to cover herself with trembling fingers just as the door burst open.</p><p>“We’re here!” Prompto entered the cabin with Gladiolus and Ignis behind him. “Is Aranea okay?!”</p><p>Cor grunted and nodded in her direction.</p><p>Prompto ran to her. “Are you all right, Aranea?! You shouldn’t be standing! Does your wound still hurt? Gladio and Ignis have extra potions on them if you need it!”</p><p>She glanced up at Prompto’s concerned face and did her best to muster up her usual confident smile. “I’m fine. I had an elixir on me so I used it when I woke up. It’ll take more than that to take me down.”</p><p>Prompto still looked worried. “Are you sure you’re okay? You might be coming down with an infection…your face is really red.”</p><p>She didn’t know that it was. She quickly placed her hands on her face, feeling the hot flush. “I…I…”</p><p>“We called Dave on the way here. The truck should be coming by to pick us up. Let’s hurry up and meet them so we can get Aranea to a doctor.” Ignis said, pushing his sunglasses up on his nose.</p><p>“Then let’s get going.” Cor said briskly and headed for the door. “The sooner we leave this place, the better.”</p><p>As he left the cabin, Aranea bit down on her lip as she clutched Cor’s jacket tighter around her shoulders.</p><p>
  <em> It meant nothing to him…it should mean nothing to me. </em>
</p><p>“Let’s go.” Prompto said and gently placed his hand on her back to help walk her out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a hard day’s work of repairing supply trucks, Cid was looking forward to just going back to his apartment, cracking open an ice cold beer, and spending the rest of his evening sitting in his ancient armchair while listening to some music on the radio.</p><p>As he dug into his pocket for his house key, he noticed his door was already unlocked and slightly ajar. He slowly opened the door and cautiously peered into his dark apartment.</p><p>“Cidney? Are you in here?” He called out nervously.</p><p>“Not your granddaughter.” The familiar low voice replied from the shadows.</p><p>“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Cid swore and flipped on the light switch next to the door. The ceiling light flickered on, illuminating his home. “If you’re going to break into my apartment, at least have the courtesy to turn on the lights!”</p><p>“…Sorry.”</p><p>Cid grouchily slammed the door behind him and walked up to Cor sitting in the very armchair he was planning on spending his evening on. “So what’s wrong? You only come by like this when you want to talk…and you rarely want to talk.”</p><p>“…I need your help.”</p><p>“You do? What happened?”</p><p>Cor looked up at Cid, his lips tight. “I made a big mistake…”</p><p>Cid let out an exasperated sigh and scratched his head. “Another mistake, huh? Fine…I think my shovel’s in the truck…I guess we can bury the body on the western side where the hunter’s patrols are sparse…”</p><p>“I didn’t kill anyone!” Cor exclaimed, interrupting Cid’s grumbling.</p><p>“You didn’t?” Cid raised an eyebrow. “Then what did you do?”</p><p>Cor hesitated. Cid saw the internal struggle on his friend’s face and softened his cantankerous tone. “You know you can tell me anything, boy.”</p><p>After a long pause, Cor lowered his head and quietly muttered, “Last night…I slept with someone.”</p><p>A moment of silence passed between them.</p><p>“So you came here just to brag? Get the hell out of my chair!” Cid yelled, the irritation back in his voice.</p><p>“I’m not bragging. It was something I shouldn’t have done.”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘something I shouldn’t have done’?! Put something in the wrong place? Do I need to give you the ‘talk’ again?”</p><p>Cor rubbed at his face with the palms of his hands. “The woman I slept with…she’s a Niff…”</p><p>“Ah…” Cid blew out a breath with an indulgent nod. Cor’s hatred for Niflheim was no secret to anyone. “So she’s a Niff…so what? There’s a lot of people in this town that escaped the Empire. It’s not their fault that their emperor went bat-shit insane.”</p><p>“She’s not just some random refugee. She was an officer of the Empire’s military.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>Cor glared at him. “So she’s not some innocent civilian.”</p><p>Cid snorted. “Is she <em> still </em> an officer of the Empire?”</p><p>Cor faltered. “…No.”</p><p>“Is she a prisoner of war?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“How do you know her?”</p><p>“She’s…a leader of one of the militias defending Lestallum.”</p><p>Cid eyed him suspiciously. Cor was being overly vague with his words on purpose. “A leader, you say…”</p><p>Cor didn’t reply, but Cid saw his throat bob nervously.</p><p>“By any chance…does the woman you slept with have silken silver hair, pretty green eyes, a perfect figure, and carries around a spear?” Cid asked as casually as he could.</p><p>“…Yes.” Cor answered quietly.</p><p>Cid raised his leg and kicked Cor out of the armchair. “Boy! Get the hell out of my seat!” Cor staggered off the chair and Cid immediately plopped himself down on it. “I swear you complain about the stupidest things!”</p><p>Cor rubbed at his side where Cid had kicked him. “I’m being serious. I made a huge mistake.”</p><p>“What mistake?! Getting to sleep with a beautiful woman?!”</p><p>“She was part of the Empire when they attacked Insomnia!” Cor yelled angrily.</p><p>“From what I know about Aranea Highwind, she didn’t take part in the attack because she refused to have any magitek soldiers in her unit. Her command was solely focused on countering daemons.” Cid grumpily waved him off.</p><p>“It doesn’t excuse the fact that she was part of the Empire to begin with! She was part of the army that destroyed Insomnia! A comrade to the people who killed Regis and Claurus! The Niffs that brought this darkness down on us!” Cor spat.</p><p>
  <em> There it is. </em>
</p><p>It wasn’t that Cor’s animosity for Niflheim was unwarranted, but Cid was always worried for his younger friend who only saw things in black and white. If there was one thing Cid learned from his eighty years on Eos, it was that blind hatred only led to regrets and misery in the future.</p><p>“So anyone who is associated with the enemy <em> is </em> the enemy, huh?” Cid asked with a tired sigh.</p><p>“In this case, yes.”</p><p>Cid leaned his chin against his hand and gave Cor a thoughtful look. “If you found her so distasteful, why did you sleep with her in the first place?”</p><p>Cor clenched his fists at his side. “It was in the heat of the moment…”</p><p>“Was it <em> that </em> unpleasant?” Cid asked, amused.</p><p>Cor didn’t answer.</p><p>Cid drummed his fingers against the armrest. “When did this happen?”</p><p>“...Yesterday…when we had to hunt for the Ganymede.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. Prompto told me about that mission. He said that Highwind got injured while saving you from an attack.”</p><p>Cor grimaced. “She did.”</p><p>“I suppose she wasn’t hurt too badly if you guys slept together right afterwards.”</p><p>There was a fleeting look of shame that passed on Cor’s face. “She was gravely injured. She had to use an elixir to completely close up the wound…but it left her with a giant scar. After the Hunters picked us up, they took her straight to the doctor to make sure she was completely healed.”</p><p>“Saved your life, eh?” Cid said simply.</p><p>“…Yeah.” Cor lowered his head again.</p><p>Cid chewed on his upper lip. “So Aranea Highwind, the goddess walking amongst men, saved your life and then slept with you…and you feel like it was a mistake just because she used to be an officer of the Empire?”</p><p>“You say that like it’s nothing.” Cor muttered.</p><p>Cid rubbed his chin. “From what Talcott has told me, Highwind has rescued hundreds of people by searching around the abandoned areas and bringing them here. She’s leading an army of survivors who defend Lestallum from daemons. She also personally accepts missions from the city that are too dangerous for the glaives and Hunters to take on.”</p><p>“That doesn’t change her past.” Cor shook his head.</p><p>“True. No one can change what they’ve done in the past…but they’re allowed to learn from it and better themselves.” Cid looked up at him. “People can change, boy.”</p><p>Cor almost appeared defeated at those words.</p><p>Cid sat back into his chair and folded his hands over his stomach. “I’m still not sure why you came to me about this. Did you just want to vent?”</p><p>Cor slightly lifted his head. “…I came to you because I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>Cid furrowed his shaggy brows. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I was…unkind to her…” Cor confessed.</p><p>“Before the sex or during the sex?”</p><p>“Both.”</p><p>“I see…” Cid replied awkwardly.</p><p>“What do I do? Do I need to apologize?”</p><p>Cid rubbed his temple. Where was Weskham when you needed him? He was better fit to give Cor this type of advice. It had been decades since Cid lost his wife, and gods knew he never found another woman to love afterwards.</p><p>“…To tell you the truth, I’m not sure what you need to do either. But if you feel that you’ve wronged her, you need to make it right. The girl saved your life, after all.”</p><p>“Yeah…” Cor mumbled.</p><p>“Since you’re not sure how she’s feeling, why don’t you give her a little space for now? Just a few days. If she approaches you first and wants to talk, apologize then.”</p><p>Cor nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>Cid took a brief moment to observe Cor. He recalled the day he first met him over thirty years ago. Cor was large in frame and his personality was serious to a fault, and Cid remembered how shocked he was when he found out that the stoic man was only fifteen years old…young enough to be his son.</p><p>Even though Cor was dangerously strong and infuriatingly proficient in everything he did, he was unusually solemn for a boy his age. Regis kept insisting that Cor should lighten up, saying his rigid personality would inhibit his ability to communicate with others.</p><p>After all these years, it appeared that Cor still had difficulty when it came to expressing himself.</p><p>“Boy…” Cid angled his head at him. “…By any chance are you interested in her?”</p><p>“…No.” Cor answered curtly.</p><p>“Come on. You can be honest with me. You don’t have the tiniest bit of interest in Highwind?”</p><p>Cor turned away. “Even if I did, there’s nothing good to come of it. She’s a former Commodore of the Empire. Our fallen friends would turn in their graves if I pursued it any further.”</p><p>Cid chuckled. “I doubt it. You know how they were back when we ran together. I’m certain that if Regis and Clarus were with us right now, they would absolutely goad you into chasing her.”</p><p>“No, they wouldn’t.” Cor shook his head.</p><p>“What makes you so sure?”</p><p>“You weren’t with us for the past several years…” Cor said tiredly and took a second to pause. “…People can change, Cid.”</p><p>Having his words thrown back at him, all Cid could do was bark out a laugh. “Yes they can…but apparently you can’t seem to, boy.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Aranea’s alarm on her phone went off, waking her up from her slumber. She reached over to her nightstand to turn it off and then slowly got up from the small bunk she used as her bed. She stretched out her arms, still feeling a bit of stiffness from the wound that was on her back. Letting out an unladylike yawn, she stumbled over to her tiny bathroom and stripped out of her sleeping camisole before she stepped into the shower.</p><p>A week had passed since the Ganymede incident and she heard nothing from Cor. She hadn’t even so much as seen him on the patrols. She wondered if he was either avoiding her or just going about his business as usual and didn’t care to seek her out.</p><p>…But it wasn’t as if she was actively seeking him out either.</p><p>She was hated. It was that simple. Even if they slept together, it was obvious that he didn’t want to have anything else to do with her.</p><p>She knew she had taunted and cajoled him into having sex with her in the first place. So it’s a given that his loathing for her wouldn’t change after it was done.</p><p>It still hurt a little though.</p><p>After she was done washing, she stepped out of the shower stall and grabbed the nearby towel hanging on a hook. As she rubbed the towel into her wet hair, she looked for her reflection in the foggy bathroom mirror. She took her towel and wiped away the condensation so she could good look at herself.</p><p>She turned around and let out a small sigh. In the mirror, she saw a prominent scar that ran from her shoulder blade to her lower back. It looked like it would fade with time, but it was most likely never going away.</p><p>“Well…it’s not like everyone’s going to be able to see it.” She said out loud to herself.</p><p>She returned to her iron walled room. She didn’t have a place to stay in Lestallum, seeing that the city was already overpopulated and in dire need of housing. So she lived in the Captain’s cabin of the airship she had stolen from Niflheim when she defected. There was rarely any fuel available for the aircraft, so it was almost always grounded on the outskirts of the city, near the Hunter’s headquarters.</p><p>She actually didn’t mind it too much. Even though the cabin had no windows, the space was larger than most of the tiny apartments that many of Lestallum’s citizens were living in.</p><p>The ship also had a smaller cabin for its crew, but Wedge and Biggs only stayed there on rare occasions. They both had rooms in the Meldacio Hunters barracks that they deemed more comfortable.</p><p>She was used to being alone so it wasn’t an issue.</p><p>She took her time picking her clothes, forced to wear something other than her usual armor since the Ganymede incident had left her with a destroyed chest piece and a blood-stained cape. She looked up at her closet and her eyes lingered over the black suit jacket hanging inside.</p><p>She never gave the jacket back to Cor. She didn’t know why she was holding onto it. She could easily give it to one of her men and have them deliver it to the Kingsglaive.</p><p>She gave it one last glance before she closed her closet door.</p><p>Maybe later.</p><p>She quickly did her make up in the small vanity mirror on her desk and got up to leave. Hitting a button on the cargo hold wall, the ship’s hatch slowly opened and the ramp lowered down to allow her to step off the ship.</p><p>Wedge and Biggs with several men from her infantry were already standing outside the ship, awaiting her orders.</p><p><em> Another day in paradise </em>, she sighed to herself as she walked down the ramp to join her men.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After giving everyone their assignments, Aranea decided to do the patrol duties on the eastern side herself. Patrolmen were stretched thin due to the onslaught of Iron Giant attacks outside the southern city limits for the past several days. With the Ganymede defeated, the occurrences have been unorganized, but they were constant, and the majority of the city’s forces were too busy to do their regular duties of patrolling the borders and policing the citizens.</p><p>As she made her way to the east side, she heard a woman’s voice shout at her from behind.</p><p>“Miss Highwind!”</p><p>She turned around and saw a young woman with dark brown hair running towards her, carrying a bundle in her arms. When she caught up to Aranea, she quickly hunched over, trying to catch her breath. “I’m…*gasp*…glad I was able…*gasp*…to find you!” She panted.</p><p>“What is it?” Aranea asked.</p><p>The girl lifted her pretty face to Aranea, her honey-colored eyes bright and her dimpled smile cheerful. “My name is Iris. I run a clothing shop near the central marketplace. I have a delivery for you!”</p><p>“For me?” Aranea accepted the brown paper wrapped bundle that Iris held out to her. “But I didn’t order anything…”</p><p>“You didn’t? Cor told me that you needed it as soon as possible.” Iris tilted her head to the side.</p><p>Cor? Why would he request something on her behalf?</p><p>Aranea unwrapped the package and her eyes widened when she unfurled it.</p><p>It was a white and red skirt cape, similar to the one she wore on the night she fought the Ganymede. The one that was ruined from her own blotches of blood because Cor and Prompto had to use it as a makeshift bandage to wrap her wound.</p><p>Aranea ran a hand over the material. It was nicer…softer…than the old one. “It looks just like my old cape.”</p><p>“I’m sorry that it took me a few days to finish it.” Iris inclined her head apologetically. “Cor gave me specific instructions on how it should look like and it took me a bit to work with the materials.”</p><p>He told her how her old cape looked like? Aranea was surprised that he even bothered to remember her name.</p><p>Iris noticed her silence and quickly added, “If there’s something wrong with it, I’ll be more than happy to adjust it for you!”</p><p>“No, no…I was just thinking how lovely it was…” She looked up and smiled at Iris. “How much do I owe you?”</p><p>Iris shook her head. “Cor already gave me the payment for it.”</p><p>Aranea blinked. Not only did he request a new cape for her, but he paid for it too? Her heart fluttered for a moment but her common sense stomped it down.</p><p>It was more than likely that the Commander was giving Iris some business and he was going to request that she repay him later.</p><p>“If you have any issues, you’re more than welcome to stop by my shop at any time…” Iris offered cheerfully and spun on her heel to leave. “I’ll be more than happy to help. Thank you for the business!”</p><p>Aranea watched the pretty young woman walk briskly away. She wondered who she was to Cor. They were close enough for her to casually refer to him by his first name…maybe she was a relative or a friend…</p><p>Or a lover…</p><p>She quickly shook the jealous thoughts out of her head. What business was it of hers to know what relationship Cor had with other women?</p><p>What happened between them was a one-time thing. It will never happen again.</p><p>Aranea looped the cape into her belt and admired how it looked before she continued onto the eastern outskirts of the city.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The patrol route was inactive that night. Normally there would be a few daemons or beasts attempting to make their way past the tall chain link fence, but she hadn’t run into anything that night.</p><p>The eastern outskirts of Lestallum were mostly farmland or undeveloped land for future buildings, so her lack of enemies to fight made her duty even more lonesome. The humming from the tall lights installed along the beaten path was the only thing that kept her company as she slowly walked along it.</p><p>She felt a large drop of water hit the top of her head.</p><p>“Oh no…” She muttered as she looked down and saw the dirt on the ground was beginning to pepper from rain.</p><p>One of the things she hated about the endless night was that they were unable to tell when rain was coming because looking up at a black sky was utterly useless.</p><p>She glanced around and saw a large tree not far ahead. She jogged towards it as the rain began to fall heavier.</p><p>By the time she reached the tree and found shelter under its leafy branches, she was already soaking wet. She sighed as she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket, wiping the water off her face.</p><p><em> Guess I’m just going to have to wait it out. </em> She thought as she watched the torrents of rain pour down under the nearest street light. Normally she would do her duty no matter the weather, but since she hasn’t come across any daemons, she felt it would be okay to take a break from patrol to avoid walking around in the sudden downpour.</p><p>From the corner of her eye she saw a figure coming down the path. She looked over and squinted, unable to see who it was in the rainy darkness.</p><p>There weren’t any Hunters or glaives available to patrol the eastern outskirts that night…was someone else assigned to patrol the area?</p><p>The person stopped their gait when they noticed her under the tree. They hesitated for a moment and then walked off that path to approach her. Aranea saw the large silhouette coming up to her and instinctively took a step back.</p><p>After they stepped out of the rain and joined her under the shelter of the tree branches, Aranea saw their face in the dim light and froze in shock.</p><p>“Commander Leonis?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Commander Leonis?!” Aranea exclaimed in disbelief.</p><p>Cor was with her under the tree, completely drenched from the rain. He was wearing a sleek black leather jacket over his dark attire, which she had never seen him wear, but she quickly realized it was because she still had his suit jacket in her closet. Water was dripping from his short hair and ran down his face.</p><p>By reflex, Aranea pulled out her handkerchief and used it to wipe the water off of Cor’s face. He went still, looking at her with surprise and confusion as she dabbed at his forehead with the cloth. The puzzled expression on his face made her realize what she was doing and she jerked the handkerchief away, stuffing it back into her pocket.</p><p>She coughed to cover up her embarrassment. “What are you doing out here?”</p><p>“I’m patrolling the eastern outskirts since my men were all busy with the iron giant situation.” Cor answered, brushing the water off his jacket.</p><p>Aranea let out an irritable sigh. “There was a miscommunication. Wedge said the Kingsglaive didn’t have anyone available to patrol so I took the duty.” She placed her hands on her hips and looked down the path. “…I guess you’re the reason why I haven’t run into any daemons.”</p><p>Cor responded with a grunt and turned his gaze out into the darkness.</p><p>After a few moments of stifling quiet between them, Aranea broke the silence. “…Thank you.”</p><p>He turned to look at her with question in his eyes. She glanced at him before returning her attention to the scenery. “For the new skirt cape. The girl from the shop said you ordered it.”</p><p>“Iris…” Cor frowned. He thought he had told her to keep his involvement a secret.</p><p>“How much do I owe you?”</p><p>He shook his head. “It’s not necessary. Keep your money.”</p><p>Aranea lowered her gaze to the ground. “…Is it because you’re trying to pay me back since you don’t want to owe anything to a Niff?”</p><p>He tensed. “No. Your cape was ruined because of my negligence. It’s only right that I replace it.”</p><p>She huffed a laugh from her nose and murmured, “Yeah…that’s definitely a sound reason.”</p><p>Another long pause settled between them as they watched the rain fall.</p><p>“…Are you feeling any pain?”</p><p>“Huh?” She came out of her reverie and turned to him.</p><p>“…Your wound. Are you still feeling pain?” He repeated brusquely.</p><p>It took her a heartbeat to realize he was asking about her injury from the Ganymede. “Ah…it’s fine. My back is still a little stiff, but it doesn’t hurt.”</p><p>Another minute of silence.</p><p>“What about the rest of you?”</p><p>“The rest of me?” Confused, she turned to look at him but his gaze was fixed straight ahead. She slowly grasped what he was asking about. “Oh…<em> that </em>. I’m…uh…okay.”</p><p>What he said was spoken so quietly that she almost missed it. “…I’m sorry.”</p><p>His apology caught her off guard. “…You’re sorry? For what?”</p><p>Cor shifted uncomfortably. “…For what I did. I was overly rough with you. I’m…sorry.”</p><p>She stared at him but he refused to meet her eyes. If she didn’t know any better, she thought he might have been embarrassed. “Are you…<em> apologizing </em> to me?” She asked, unable to believe he felt contrite for anything he did.</p><p>“…Yes.” He uttered the word as if it was extracted from him via torture.</p><p>For some odd reason, she got the feeling of victory from his apology. Cor struck her as the type of person that hated giving out thanks or apologies for anything. <em> It must be burning him up inside to apologize to a Niff like me </em>, she thought. He almost looked endearing.</p><p>It made her want to tease him.</p><p>She hid her smile, crossed her arms under her breasts and took a step towards him. “Please clarify it for me, Commander…What exactly are you sorry for?”</p><p>He didn’t answer. He remained perfectly still when she took another slow step forward. “Are you sorry for when you grabbed at my hair?”</p><p>Another step. “…Or when you purposely pinched my sensitive spot?”</p><p>Another. “…Or when you fucked me while I was still trying to adjust to your huge cock inside me?”</p><p>With her last step, she was pressed up against his arm. “…Or are you sorry for coming so much inside of me?”</p><p>Cor finally turned to glare at her. He looked at her face, serene and calm…but he could see the hint of a coy smile playing at the corners of her lips.</p><p>“Don’t.” He said harshly.</p><p>She bat her eyelids innocently. “What?”</p><p>“You know what.” He replied, his voice threatening.</p><p>She gazed into his eyes, admiring how intense the blue of his eyes were even in the dim light.</p><p>“You know…you still haven’t thanked me for saving your life.” She said lightly, flicking off a drop of water from the shoulder of his jacket. “I would prefer a thanks over an apology…”</p><p>“Don’t push it.” He responded in a surly tone.</p><p>She finally let her smile show…slow and seductive. “Let me tell you something that’ll make you feel better…” She leaned in to whisper into his ear. “…I like it rough.”</p><p>She saw something snap inside his eyes. He swiftly grabbed the sides of her face and crushed his lips onto hers. An excited moan escaped her throat as she opened her mouth to him, inviting his tongue to play with hers. He obliged, stroking and tasting every part of her mouth he could reach. Her head was swimming from the delirium of his kisses.</p><p>Mouths still fused, he pushed her against the wide tree trunk, making the branches slightly shudder from the impact and water fell on them from the leaves above. They both ignored the water that dripped on them, too fevered in their passionate embrace to pay notice.</p><p>The tree bark was fissured and tough against her back, but she didn’t care. All she could think about was the desire that was overtaking her body and her senses. She took hold of the lapels of his jacket and pulled him closer, pressing her breasts against his chest.</p><p>His hands ran down the curves of her body, until they reached her backside. Without breaking their kiss, he quickly lowered to grab hold of the underside of both her thighs and hoisted her up, shoving her harder up against the tree. Her squeal of surprise was muffled by his tongue and his lips as he continued to invade her mouth. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist to keep herself from falling.</p><p>He deftly moved a hand under her rain-soaked skirt, sliding it into her thin panties and stroked it down her moist slit.</p><p>“Nn…AHH!” She finally pulled herself away from her mouth to throw her head back and moan from his touch, hitting her head against the hard trunk, again causing the branches to shake and drip water on top of them.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, shivering as he continued to caress the outside of her entrance.</p><p>“Are you just going to tease me all night or are you going to give me what I want?” She whispered her question as she felt herself throb for him to be inside her.</p><p>He gave her an annoyed look and pressed his thumb against her nub…hard. She cried out and hit his shoulder with her fist. “I thought I told you not to do that!”</p><p>“You just told me you liked it rough. Did I mishear you?” He asked, his voice low.</p><p>She let out an angry laugh of disbelief. “You really are a bastard, aren’t you?”</p><p>He let out a breath that almost sounded like a chuckle to her. “…And you’re the one asking this bastard to fuck you…right?”</p><p>His reply made her flush red. “You…!”</p><p>He pulled his hand away from her slit to unbutton the fly of his pants. As soon as his length sprang free, he pulled her panties to the side and nudged the tip into her warmth. She took in a sharp breath, anticipating the fast and euphoric plunge.</p><p>But he didn’t oblige. Instead he pushed into her slowly…so slowly…to the point that she was squirming in his arms.</p><p>“Gods…” She hissed as he continued to gradually enter her. “…A little faster…”</p><p>“You got mad when I got rough before…are you changing your mind again?”</p><p>“Just…move…!” She cried as his shaft was barely halfway inside of her. She tried to buck her hips to take him in, but his strong hold on her thighs wouldn’t allow her to.</p><p>It was maddening. It was torture. It was an itch she just couldn’t scratch. She could see he was enjoying her frustration. She swallowed her pride and buried her face into his neck.</p><p>“Please…” She whimpered quietly. “Cor…”</p><p>At the sound of his name, he drove himself completely into her depths, slamming her back against the tree again. “AHHH!” She cried out loudly, her voice echoing into the uninhabited darkness around them.</p><p>There it was again…the feeling of fullness…so incredible and addicting. Her insides tightened around him, accommodating his large member more quickly than the first time, as if her body was trying to mold itself around his shape.</p><p>He began thrusting into her, his hands strongly gripping the soft flesh under her thighs, holding her up against the solid trunk. She tightened her legs wrapped around his waist as she grasped onto his broad shoulders, desperately holding on to him as if she were to fall to her death if she didn’t.</p><p>“Cor…Cor…” She chanted his name in sobs, the pleasure building up with every hard plunge. Every time she cried out his name, he felt himself throbbing with exhilaration and quickened his pace.</p><p>His movements gradually became more intense and she was crying out with abandon, with no care that someone around them may hear them.</p><p>Her inner walls began to wring around his cock and he felt his release approaching. He did his best to hold it back…unwilling to let the sexual frenzy end. But she unconsciously constricted around him as her own impending orgasm began to rear its head.</p><p>The sensation was overwhelming…and he wasn’t going to hold out for long.</p><p>She could feel his member getting even harder inside of her. She pulled her head back to bring her face to his.</p><p>Her eyes, dewy with tears and raindrops, locked with his. The softest green to the hardest blue. She pressed her forehead against his as he continued to pound himself into her, their labored breaths syncing in unison.</p><p>“Cor…” She whispered, her expression open and imploring. “…Come with me.”</p><p>He didn’t know that someone like Aranea could even make such a vulnerable face.</p><p>Why was it so arousing?</p><p>With his eyes still on hers, he rammed himself into her, reaching the depths of her womb. She moaned, feeling the ecstatic sensation about to overcome her. The water from the leaves continued to fall on them, soaking their skin and their clothes, but neither of them cared.</p><p>The only thing that mattered to the both of them was to make the other come.</p><p>Unable to hold it back any longer, he gritted his teeth and came inside of her with one strong thrust. He let out a groan as his body shuddered as he filled her with his liquid release.</p><p>Her climax exploded through her body, ignited by his white hot fluids that rushed inside of her. She cried out and arched her back, completely at his mercy as she gave in to the rapture. Her insides melted and she went limp in his arms.</p><p>He somehow still had the strength to hold her up against the tree as she quivered against him.</p><p>He was still watching her face as they both shook with heavy breaths, trying to recover from their simultaneous releases. Her eyes, half-lidded and glazed over, stared blankly ahead…as if he weren’t in front of her.</p><p>Her silver hair was plastered all over her face, from both rain and sweat. He carefully lifted a hand to brush the wet locks off to the side. The affectionate gesture made her freeze...and her eyes immediately focused and she stared at him in surprise.</p><p>Realizing what he’d done, he snatched his hand back.</p><p>“Commander…?” She breathed.</p><p>He pulled himself out of her and slowly lowered her back to the ground. Her legs wobbled and she leaned against the tree to stay upright while Cor turned his back on her to button up his fly.</p><p>She was glad that the light around them was dim so he wouldn’t see the blush on her cheeks. The gentle motion of moving her hair off her face…it was almost caring. Confused and speechless, she stared at Cor’s wide back as he stared off into the distance, indifferent as usual.</p><p>Did she see something that wasn’t there?</p><p>“The rain is letting up.” He said quietly, looking out at their surroundings.</p><p>She straightened herself and stepped away from the tree trunk. She adjusted her skirt as nonchalantly as she could, refusing to look nonplussed over what had just happened. “I guess we should both head out.”</p><p>“I can handle the rest of the patrol duty for the night if you want to go home.” He offered coolly.</p><p>Aranea hesitated before she nodded. “...I’ll take you up on that then.”</p><p>Without saying goodbye, she turned to leave but his large hand quickly grasped her arm.</p><p>“Wait…”</p><p>She looked over her shoulder with confusion. “What?”</p><p>“…This might be a little late for me to be saying this but…” Cor guiltily shifted his eyes away. “…Are you taking contraception?”</p><p>She closed her eyes for a heartbeat. She had the opportunity to provoke him…to make him worry and berate himself. She knew he would panic if he believed there was a possibility that he had planted a baby in a turncoat Niff…</p><p>But she couldn’t bring herself to taunt him.</p><p>“I’m not on contraception…” She started and saw his jaw clench at her words. She shook her head and continued softly, “…But you don’t have to worry. I’ll never get pregnant.”</p><p>Cor looked mildly perplexed. “What?”</p><p>“My body is unable to have children, Commander.”</p><p>She stated it so plainly. As if she were commenting about the weather.</p><p>He didn’t know how to respond. He let go of her arm and she turned on her heel and walked away, without so much of a look back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weskham glanced at the clock hanging up on the wall. It was almost closing time. His cozy little restaurant had less customers than usual due to the rainy weather all evening. Even though it wasn’t a storm, it was enough to keep most people home.</p><p>As he wiped down his bar, the door opened and a cold breeze blew in from outside.</p><p>He didn’t lift his eyes as he continued to clean. “We’re closed for the night…but we’ll be open again tomorrow at four.”</p><p>“Weskham.”</p><p>He looked up and his eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Cor? What are you doing here this time of night?”</p><p>Cor stood at the doorway, dripping wet from the rain. Weskham grabbed a towel from under the bar and tossed it to him. Cor caught the towel with one hand and began to dry off his face and his hair.</p><p>Weskham made his way over to his friend and helped him take off his soaked leather jacket. “Have you been out in the rain all evening?!”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Weskham hung up the jacket on a nearby coat hanger and placed the ‘closed’ sign on his door. “Go to the bar, I’ll give you something to drink.”</p><p>Cor did as he said and slowly made his way over to the polished stools and sat down heavily at the bar. Weskham went behind the counter, took out a short glass, and poured in some whiskey. He deftly slid it over to Cor who gratefully accepted it.</p><p>With concern in his eyes, Weskham watched his friend take a long sip from the glass. “What happened?”</p><p>Cor finished off the whiskey and slammed the empty glass back on the counter. “I had sex with Aranea Highwind.”</p><p>Weskham didn’t react with surprise. Cor threw him a look. “Cid already told you, didn’t he?”</p><p>“He did…but not out of gossip.” Weskham took the whiskey bottle and poured more into Cor’s glass. “He was worried because he didn’t have any good advice for you…and you seemed really troubled. He felt that you should’ve come to me rather than him.”</p><p>“The restaurant was busy that evening. I didn’t want to intrude.”</p><p>Weskham smiled. “Come to me with any problem you have, it doesn’t matter how busy I am.”</p><p>“…Thanks.” Cor mumbled as he took another sip of whiskey.</p><p>“So did you come by because you’re still torn up about sleeping with her last week?”</p><p>Cor’s shoulders dropped. “Actually…I just did it again tonight.”</p><p>The older man blinked. “Oh…okay. I guess you did work things out then.”</p><p>“No. I didn’t mean for it to happen again.” Cor pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Then how did it happen?” Weskham asked, pulling out another glass to pour himself a drink.</p><p>“I had to apologize for what I did the first time. Cid told me if she doesn’t approach me first, to just give her some space for a few days. I gave it a week…then I heard she was going to cover patrol duty on the eastern outskirts, so I decided to do the same so I could meet her.” Cor downed the rest of his glass, feeling the burning liquid go down his throat.</p><p>“So I’m guessing you then met her, apologized, went back to your place, and did it again?” Weskham deduced.</p><p>Cor slammed the glass down again and let out a strained breath. “Almost. We didn’t go back anywhere. We just did it outside.”</p><p>Weskham laughed and poured a shot of whiskey into his glass and another into Cor’s. “Gods, kid…that’s pretty damned fearless, even for you.”</p><p>Cor closed his eyes. “This is getting more and more complicated. I can’t keep seeing her.”</p><p>“…Because she used to be in the Empire’s army, right?” Weskham wryly grinned and took a small sip from his glass.</p><p>“Yes…that and…”</p><p>“And…?”</p><p>“…She’s making me drop my guard. I’ve been training my discipline since I was young and she’s crushing my life’s work like it’s nothing.” Cor said sourly.</p><p>“How is she doing that?” Weskham asked, amused.</p><p>“I don’t know…” Cor drank from his glass again. “Everything she does is either infuriating or provocative. There’s no in-between with that woman.”</p><p>Weskham hummed and leaned his hip against the bar. “I already knew she was an amazing woman…but for her to affect the great Cor Leonis like this, she must be on a completely different level.”</p><p>Cor let out a loud flustered breath. “What do I do now? Should I just ignore her? Avoid her?”</p><p>“Why would you avoid her?”</p><p>“I can’t let this continue! Haven’t you heard everything I just said?”</p><p>Weskham shrugged. “You never considered the option of just enjoying it for what it is?”</p><p>Cor paused. “What?”</p><p>“You’re allowed to keep things the way they are. You don’t have to go all into a committed relationship or avoid her for the rest of your life. Enjoy the fact you got to sleep with a beautiful woman…and if by chance it happens again, just have fun with it.”</p><p>Cor ran his fingers through his short hair. “I’m too old to ‘have fun with it’. I’m almost fifty!”</p><p>Weskham snorted. “One is never too old to have fun.”</p><p>Cor slowly drummed his fingers against his glass. “…She’s young. She can do better than an old man like me.”</p><p>Cor’s tone was dejected…almost pitiable. Weskham suppressed his urge to chuckle. “You make it sound like she’s a teenager. She’s a woman in her thirties…I’m sure her judgment is solid when it comes to picking out a partner for herself.”</p><p>“I’m at least a decade older than she is.” Cor said miserably.</p><p>“A lot of women prefer a man with experience.”</p><p>Cor shot him an irritated look and Weskham simply waved him off. “Oh, stop with the pity party, kid. We both know that you look good for your age.”</p><p>A moment a comfortable silence passed between them.</p><p>“I think I may have asked her a hurtful question tonight.”</p><p>“Oh? What was that?”</p><p>Cor held up his glass and stared at the amber liquid inside. “I asked her if she was taking any contraception…and she answered that I didn’t have to worry about it…”</p><p>Weskham nodded to himself. “…Because she’s unable to bear children, huh.”</p><p>Cor raised his head. “How did you know that?”</p><p>Weskham took another small sip of whiskey. “There were a lot of shady rumors going around about Besithia, the Empire’s chief researcher. A lot of them turned out to be true. One of the rumors was that he experimented on the women of the Niff army for his cloning trials.”</p><p>Cor’s knuckles turned white as he gripped the glass he held.</p><p>Weskham continued. “I heard that he gave them untried drugs, passing it off as vitamins to enhance strength. He was trying to find something that would accelerate a clone's incubation process by using possible ‘host mothers’. It was all a failure in the end because he just stuck to the artificial method…but I heard that most of the victims who were unknowingly part of his experiment found themselves in something like a sterilized state. It wouldn’t surprise me if Aranea was one of them, seeing she was part of an army where there were already very few women to begin with.”</p><p>The glass shattered in Cor’s hand, scattering shards and whiskey all over the counter. Startled, Weskham quickly grabbed Cor’s wrist to inspect his palm. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Cor growled as Weskham grabbed another towel from under the bar and wiped the broken glass off his hand.</p><p>Weskham gave his younger friend a sidelong glance while he cleaned up the mess. Cor never let his emotions show easily…but the look of fury on his face right now sent chills down the older man’s spine.</p><p>“Kid…” Weskham said solemnly as he wiped the glass shards into the towel. “The Empire has fucked over a lot of people…including their own.”</p><p>Cor’s rage ebbed as Weskham calmly went on. “Nothing in this world is in black and white. Saying you hate Aranea just because she’s a Niff is just you taking the easy way out because you don’t want to make the effort to understand her.”</p><p>Cor gazed down at his hand, recalling the moment when he grabbed her arm right before she walked away.</p><p>
  <em> “My body is unable to have children, Commander.” </em>
</p><p>He curled his fingers into a fist.</p><p>“But Regis and Clarus…” Cor quietly trailed off.</p><p>“…Are no longer with us.” Weskham said bluntly but gently. “And I don’t know if they would or wouldn’t approve of Aranea…”</p><p>Cor lowered his eyes.</p><p>“But I for sure know they wouldn’t want you to make yourself miserable by making your decisions based on what you think would make them happy…”</p><p>When Cor lifted his face at Weskham, the older man gave him a sympathetic grin. “…I know this because I sure as hell wouldn’t want you to beat yourself up like this when I’m not around to smack some sense into you.”</p><p>Cor gave him a small smile in return. “Thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>He got up from the stool. “I’ll leave so you can close up for the night. How much do I owe you for the glass and whiskey?”</p><p>“I’ll put it on your tab.”</p><p>Cor put on his jacket, still wet from the rain. As he opened the door to leave, Weskham called out to him. “Hey.”</p><p>He stopped and turned around. Weskham picked up his glass and swirled it carefully in his hand. “If it’s worth anything to you, I’m jealous as hell that you got to sleep with her. If I was in your shoes, I’d be celebrating in the streets instead of moping and complaining to my old war buddies.”</p><p>Cor let out a rare chuckle. “I know <em> you </em>would be. Goodnight.” He lifted his hand in farewell and left the restaurant.</p><p>“Lucky son of a bitch.” Weskham cursed his friend affectionately and downed the contents of his glass.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Aranea drew stares as she walked through the Kingsglaive camp. She supposed she was an uncommon sight to see in their midst. She tended to avoid the glaive bases because a majority of them were Lucians and although most accepted her as a comrade, there were a few that despised her because of her former title in the Empire’s army.</p><p>Much like one of their Commanders.</p><p>Most of the stares were curious, some were friendly, and a few that were outright hostile, glaring at her as if they could kill her with their thoughts.</p><p>She sighed. <em> It’s not like I want to be here either! </em></p><p>Three years ago when the darkness began, the surviving members of the Kingsglaive found themselves without a leader. Among them, Libertus Ostium was the member with the highest seniority…and in turn made him the prime candidate for leader by default.</p><p>But he wasn’t confident enough to lead the glaives by himself. He was barely a grunt himself before the insanity with the Empire started. As likable as he was, he had no idea how to lead his fellow glaives.</p><p>Cor Leonis, the leader of Insomnia’s fallen Crownsguard, was a military genius and a legend in the battlefield…and they had all agreed that he was definitely the best person to be the new Commander of the Kingsglaive. They begged the Marshal of Lucis to lead them.</p><p>Cor reluctantly accepted the leadership…on one condition: Libertus was to be a fellow Commander.</p><p>Cor felt the Kingsglaive fell too easily because their former leader, Titus Drautos, had betrayed them and left them without another captain to command them in battle. In the event if anything were to happen to either of them, the glaives would have someone to turn to. With no other option, Libertus accepted Cor’s stipulation.</p><p>In the end, their arrangement worked out great. Cor excelled in military strategy and battle, but lacked when it came to dealing with people. Libertus was inexperienced in leadership but was well-liked by everyone. They both ended up being the perfect unit to lead the Kingsglaive.</p><p>She got a message from Libertus that invited her to their main camp so they could arrange a scheduling agreement on the city’s defense. In the next couple months, the Hunters in Lestallum were planning on taking back Hammerhead and several other places in Leide as outposts.</p><p>She hoped that Libertus would be the only one she would have to work with. Things were obviously still awkward with Cor. It’s been almost two weeks since that day they had sex in the rain and neither of them had made any effort to reach out to the other.</p><p>It was better this way anyway.</p><p>She arrived at the small two story building that the Kingsglaive used as their central of operations and went inside. Sitting at a large desk before her was a portly man with long dark hair tied up in the back. He looked up when he heard her enter and gave her a wide smile.</p><p>“Aranea! Thank you for coming. Here, have a seat and we can get started.” Libertus quickly got up from his chair to go around the desk to politely pull out the other for her.</p><p> “Thank you, Commander Ostium.” She said as she sat down on the seat he offered.</p><p>Libertus ducked his head shyly and headed back to his chair. “I’m sorry for having you come all the way out to our base.”</p><p>“It’s fine. It’s easiest this way because the glaives have a much more intricate schedule than my men. We’re more of the backup for the forces in Lestallum.”</p><p>“That’s not true! Your militia is an important part of the city’s defense. Don’t undersell yourselves!”</p><p>She smiled. “Thanks for your kind words.” She always liked Libertus. At least there was one Commander in the Kingsglaive that was pleasant with her.</p><p>They began going over the schedules together. The glaives were still going to take over a bulk of the Hunter’s duties, but Aranea’s men were definitely going to be busier than normal. She hoped that the strain wouldn’t be too hard on the ones with families.</p><p>After an hour, they both agreed on a schedule that worked best for both groups. Libertus handed her a copy of the list of duties. “Make sure to let me know if there are any issues that come up with any of these. I’ll be more than happy to help.”</p><p>“The same goes for me.” Aranea tucked the paper into her pocket.</p><p>Libertus got up from the desk. “Should we meet again in about half a month and go over any changes we need to make?”</p><p>“That sounds good.” Aranea stood up from her chair. “I’ll head back and let everyone know.”</p><p>“Let me walk you out.” Libertus amicably volunteered and opened the door for her.</p><p>As they left the building, Aranea couldn’t help to ask, “So was Commander Leonis too busy to join us?”</p><p>“Kind of. He has things to do today.”</p><p>“Ah…I see. So he found an excuse to avoid paperwork.”</p><p>Libertus laughed. “No, nothing like that. He’s taking care of handing out assignments to some of the men before heading out on a mission of his own.”</p><p>“Really? So the fact he’s not here with you just a matter of bad timing?” She teased.</p><p>“Well, he <em> does </em>hate doing stuff that’s considered paperwork. I’m not a fan of it myself, but I can tolerate it better than he can.”</p><p>“If it helps, you’re very good at it.”</p><p>“Don’t tell the others or else they’ll give me more to do.” Libertus grinned.</p><p>“Your secret is safe with-AH!” Aranea yelped as she tripped on an empty tin can that suddenly rolled underneath her feet.</p><p>“Whoa!” Libertus nimbly caught her in his arms before she fell to the ground. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m okay…thank you.” She smiled up at him and he blushed in reaction.</p><p>“What’s going on here?” A voice snapped from behind them.</p><p>Still in Libertus’ arms, Aranea looked behind her shoulder and saw Cor approaching them, his face inscrutable as usual.</p><p>Libertus straightened and smoothly helped Aranea back onto her feet. “Aranea just tripped on a piece of trash. I caught her just in time.”</p><p>Cor jerked his chin at her. “What is she doing here with you in the first place?”</p><p>She threw him an indignant look. Who was he to ask someone else about what she was doing?</p><p>“We just finished up the new schedules when the Hunters leave for their mission…remember?” Libertus said, wary of the irritation in Cor’s tone.</p><p>Cor turned to her and narrowed his eyes. “Is that what you’re both doing right now?”</p><p>“We just finished up. Commander Ostium was kind enough to offer to walk me out.” Aranea replied coldly.</p><p>Libertus sensed the seething rage between them and frantically looked between the two. He wasn’t sure why they were both being so antagonistic in each other’s presence, but he felt he had to do something before it escalated.</p><p>“Well, we’re done now…so there’s nothing for you to worry about anymore.” Libertus said as casually as he could, stepping in front of Aranea to put himself between the two.</p><p>“Is it now.” Cor murmured, his voice dangerously low, looking past Libertus and keeping his eyes fixed on her.</p><p>“Perhaps if <em> someone </em>assisted us today, we would have been finished sooner.” Aranea said bitingly.</p><p>“Why? Because you work better with an audience? I have no desire to watch you seduce my fellow Commander.” Cor said callously.</p><p>Aranea’s eyes widened and she bared her teeth. “YOU…!”</p><p>Before either of them could react, Aranea swiftly stepped around Libertus and lunged for Cor. In a split second she grabbed his arm, twisted it, and threw the large man over her shoulder. Cor hit the ground hard enough to make it tremor on impact.</p><p>All the glaives around them went still and silent from witnessing their immortal leader thrown to the ground by a woman half his size. Even Libertus was gaping in shock.</p><p>Wincing from the pain, Cor looked up and saw Aranea looking down at him. He was expecting her to be gloating or smirking.</p><p>Instead, her face had an expression of hurt tinged with anger.</p><p>“…Jerk.” She whispered so low that only he could hear.</p><p>She turned and walked away, the glaives that were gathered around immediately parted in her path.</p><p>“Are you okay, Cor?” Libertus grasped his hand to help him up to his feet.</p><p>“Yeah…” He slowly got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes.</p><p>He heard the whispers from the glaives around him.</p><p>“I can’t believe she did that to the Commander!”</p><p>“What was her problem?”</p><p>“I heard she was psycho…”</p><p>“Niff bitch…”</p><p>Cor snapped his head at the crowd, who all instantly went silent from his glare. “If you all have the time to rubberneck, then you have time to train. Go!” He barked loudly. The glaives all jumped and scurried away from the scene.</p><p>Libertus was the only one that remained. “Hey, Cor…” He turned to him, scratching his chin. “I know you hate the Niffs and all…I’m not a fan of them either…but Aranea isn’t one of them anymore. She’s our ally who’s helping us protect the city. You were a little too rude with her just now.”</p><p>Cor didn’t respond and Libertus patted him on the shoulder as he headed back into the small building. “You should go and apologize.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Aranea walked briskly through the streets as she headed to her airship, her facial expression placid but eyes ablaze with fury. She didn’t notice the people fearfully stepping out of her way as if she were an oncoming train. She was roiling with anger, replaying the event that had just occurred at the Kingsglaive base over and over again.</p><p>
  <em> “… I have no desire to watch you seduce my fellow Commander.” </em>
</p><p>She wanted to punch a wall.</p><p>Cor apparently believed that she was some lowly whore who would do it with anyone.</p><p>She knew that most people made that judgment when they saw her for the first time. She was a confident woman who was unafraid to use her looks as a weapon…of course she knew that many people equated her confidence with being a loose woman.</p><p>But she thought that the Commander would know better.</p><p>Memories that she tried to keep locked away came flooding back into her mind.</p><p>The terrible day from four years ago when she discovered what Besithia had done to her. She remembered searching through the halls of the giant palace in Gralea…</p><p>Looking for the man that she considered the love of her life.</p><p>When she found him, she ran into his arms and told him everything...fully expecting him to comfort her and seek out justice against the Chief Researcher for what he’d done to her.</p><p>But she never would’ve guessed that he would react in the way that he did…during one of the lowest points of her life when she was feeling the most vulnerable and in need of solace…</p><p>He pushed her away.</p><p>
  <em> “If you can’t bear children, then there’s no point of us being together any longer. I need someone to continue my family’s line.” </em>
</p><p>She was so stunned at his ruthless response that she couldn’t even react when he turned around to walk away. When she recovered from her shock, she screamed at his retreating back...</p><p>Didn’t he say he loved her?! Cared for her?! Was her womb the only reason he was in a relationship with her to begin with?!</p><p>He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder, his expression void of any warmth. “<em>We have no future together if you can’t continue my legacy, so any feelings of love we’ve shared up to now are no longer significant to either of us.” </em></p><p>He then turned his back on her and gave her his parting words, <em> “But don’t worry, a woman like you should have no issue with seducing another man into bed.” </em></p><p>Aranea swallowed back the sob that tried to escape her throat.</p><p>Wedge and Biggs were waiting for her outside the airship and waved to her in greeting. “Welcome back, Princess. About today’s duties-“</p><p>“Leave me alone for the next few hours.” She ordered them stiffly as she rushed past them to enter her ship, not even bothering to spare them a glance.</p><p>She slammed the button to close up the hatch behind her as she headed towards her small quarters. As soon as she entered her cabin, she dove for her bed, burying her face into her pillows.</p><p>Serves her right for thinking any man, let alone Cor Leonis, was somewhat decent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t mean to be cruel to her.</p><p>He was in the middle of giving duties to some of his glaives when he saw Aranea leaving the base building with Libertus. He hadn’t seen her since that night in the rain two weeks ago.</p><p>She looked well…and admittedly beautiful. He felt a small bit of relief that she appeared to be acting normally. He quickly finished giving out the assignments so he could approach her before she left.</p><p>When he turned back, he saw her in Libertus’ arms…smiling up at him with a pretty flush in her cheeks.</p><p>Something inside him snapped. A red haze fell over his vision as his reason threw out the window.</p><p>He knew he was at fault. He intentionally chose the words to spite her.</p><p>Aranea wasn’t a lover. They weren’t even friends.</p><p>So why did he feel such rage when she saw him in Libertus’ arms? He had absolutely no justification to treat her the way he did.</p><p>He wished she did more than just throw him to the ground. He wished she pummeled his face in. He wished she impaled him in the chest with her spear while he was down.</p><p>Anything would have been better than that hurt look on her face before she left.</p><p>Cor found Wedge and Biggs around the Hunter’s barracks, preparing themselves for the day’s duty. They noticed Cor approaching them and simultaneously lifted their heads to him.</p><p>Cor gave no greetings as he came up to them. “Where’s your leader. I need to speak with her.”</p><p>They glanced at each other before turning their attention back to him. Wedge spoke first. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Commander. You should go back to the Kingsglaive base for now.”</p><p>“I came to apologize. You don’t need to protect her.”</p><p>“Our lady can protect herself.” Biggs replied shortly. “We’re trying to protect <em> you </em>.”</p><p>“Protect <em> me </em>?” Cor furrowed his brow.</p><p>“We don’t know what happened…” Wedge grasped his hands behind his back. “…But she’s not in the right form for company at the moment. It’s rare when she gets into a mood like this…and we’ve learned from experience that when it happens, it’s best to leave her alone. Let her be and come back with your apology another day, Commander.”</p><p>“I can handle whatever foul mood she’s in.” Cor said firmly. “Where is she?”</p><p>Wedge and Biggs exchanged another glance. “With all due respect, Commander, you won’t be prepared to deal with her right now. She’s definitely not going to tolerate your presence for long. We strongly advise you to leave her alone for the day.” Biggs told him.</p><p>“I have a mission to do soon after this, so I won’t be long.”</p><p>When they remained silent, Cor wrapped his fingers around the Katana scabbard on his hip. “If you don’t tell me where she is, so help me, I will cut down your base buildings around Lestallum until I find her.” He threatened.</p><p>Wedge looked at Biggs one more time before he shrugged in defeat. “Don’t say we didn’t warn you.” He pointed towards the airship in the distance. “She’s in her cabin on the ship. The button to open the hatch is on the right side. Please make sure to close it behind you when you enter. We don’t want others to see her in this state.”</p><p>Cor nodded and stalked away, heading towards the ship. Wedge and Biggs shook their heads together behind his back.</p><p>“He’s going to regret it.” Biggs muttered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cor pressed the button to open up the back hatch to the airship. After it opened, he strode up the ramp and following Wedge’s directions, he pushed the button inside to close the hatch behind him. If Aranea was going to be in a furious rage, it’s best to keep it from the others.</p><p>He made his way into the lower belly of the ship towards the captain’s cabin. He approached the door and placed his hand on the handle, taking in a deep breath to prepare himself for the onslaught of violence. He slowly opened the door and looked in from the entrance.</p><p>He did not anticipate the scene before him.</p><p>Aranea was lying face down in her bed, her face buried into her pillows. Her shoulders were shaking from sobs.</p><p>She was crying.</p><p>He felt his heart drop to the floor.</p><p>He should have taken Wedge and Biggs’ advice.</p><p>Aranea heard someone at her door but assumed it was her two right hand men. “I thought I told you two to just leave me alone. I don’t need anyone to see me like this.” She wept, her voice muffled by her pillow.</p><p>Cor didn’t know how to announce himself. He stood still at her doorway, feeling lower than the scum at the bottom of the dirtiest pond.</p><p>When she didn’t hear the sound of footsteps walking away, she slowly raised her face off her pillow and wiped her tears off with the back of her wrist. “Why are you just standing there? Just leave me alo-“ She froze when she turned around and saw Cor standing at the door.</p><p>They stared at each other for a few seconds that felt like an eternity. Aranea covered her eyes and rasped, “What are you doing here?! Get out!”</p><p>“I came to apologize…”</p><p>“Apology noted! Leave!” She demanded, her voice cracking from her tears. She let out a small involuntary hiccup because of her crying…and the sound of it multiplied the guilt that was eating away at his gut.</p><p>He took a step forward. “I…”</p><p>“What part of ‘get out’ do you not understand?!” She grabbed her pillow and threw it at him.</p><p>He caught it easily in his hands. She pulled her knees up to her chest and lowered her face into them. “Please…just go…” </p><p>Cor wanted to leave as she asked…but something deep inside of him refused to turn away from her. He slowly made his way over to her, gently set her pillow down, and mutely sat down beside her on her bed. He sullenly kept his eyes ahead while listening to her trembling breaths.</p><p>A minute of tense quiet passed.</p><p>“…It’s not you.” She finally murmured, her face still buried in her knees.</p><p>“…Huh?” He turned his gaze to her.</p><p>“I’m not crying because of you.” She said through clenched teeth.</p><p>He didn’t know how to reply. He stayed silent while she lifted her face to wipe the tears away with her forearm.</p><p>“…My stress was building up for the past few weeks. Sometimes I need to let myself cry. That’s all this is.”</p><p>He recalled what Wedge had said earlier: <em> “It’s rare when she gets into a mood like this…and we’ve learned from experience that when it happens, it’s best to leave her alone.” </em></p><p>His eyes softened as he watched her clumsily rub at her eyes with the palm of her hand. How many times has she cried alone like this?</p><p>“Don’t you dare tell anyone you saw me like this. Only Wedge and Biggs know.”</p><p>He shook his head. “I won’t.”</p><p>“…You’re not going to ask me why?”</p><p>He already knew why. She was the leader of an army. She was not allowed to show anything that can be perceived as a weakness. She had to be strong…and cold…and emotionless…</p><p>“You don’t have to explain it to me.” He replied.</p><p>Another long stretch of silence fell between them. This time he was the one who spoke first. “I’m sorry for my behavior earlier. I was excessively rude to you.”</p><p>She lowered her chin back onto her knees. “It’s fine…” She mumbled.</p><p>“No. It wasn’t.” He said quietly. “I know what I did was wrong…I apologize for it.”</p><p>She glanced at him warily. “…Why were you being so rude to me anyway?”</p><p>He leaned his elbows against his knees and folded his hands together. “I wish I knew. All I know is that I overreacted when I saw you and Libertus together.”</p><p>She paused. “…Were you jealous?”</p><p>He wanted to deny it, but the guilt pulled at his conscience. “I don’t know. Possibly.” He answered honestly.</p><p>To Cor’s surprise, she didn’t gloat. She just stared ahead at her bare wall. “You know we’re not in a relationship, Commander.”</p><p>“I know.” He kept his eyes on his hands.</p><p>“You never struck me as the possessive sort.”</p><p>“I’m not.” He replied. He truly wasn’t. He didn’t know why he reacted the way he did. The emotion felt so foreign to him. “I’ve never had to deal with jealousy or possessiveness before.”</p><p>“What?” She looked at him incredulously. “That can’t be true. Haven’t you ever had a relationship before?”</p><p>“I’ve had women…but I’ve never had anything with them that would be considered a relationship.”</p><p>“You’re lying.” She accused. “You’re telling me in your forty-eight years on Eos you never had someone you could call a partner or a girlfriend?”</p><p>“Think what you will…but I haven’t. I’ve been in the military since I was thirteen. Protecting Insomnia has been my entire life. I’ve had little time for anything else.”</p><p>She openly stared at him. Cor was a prime specimen of a man. Just one look from his light blue eyes would leave anyone faint. “There’s absolutely no way you’ve never been in a relationship. Just look at you. You’re so handsome that people are probably throwing themselves at you constantly.”</p><p>He turned his face to her. “You think I’m handsome?”</p><p>She scoffed and looked away. “Don’t try to weasel your validation from me.”</p><p>He hid his smile and paused for a second before asking, “Tell me…how many relationships have you had?”</p><p>She sighed, leaning her cheek against her knees. “Not as many as my reputation precedes. I’ve had a couple partners here and there…but I guess there was only one relationship that I would say was serious.”</p><p>“How long ago?” He asked, sincerely interested.</p><p>She hesitated. “…Around four years ago.”</p><p>Cor went still. Four years ago. That would be the year before the attack on Insomnia.</p><p>Aranea noticed he had gone rigid after she had given him the timeline. <em> Well…I guess if we’re being honest with each other right now… </em></p><p>“He was…a fellow officer in the Empire’s army.” She said softly. “We were together for a few months. I liked him…a lot.” She closed her eyes from the painful memory. “But it wasn’t meant to be. There were too many reasons for us to not be together.”</p><p>“…Like what?”</p><p>“A lot of little things. He was very focused on his military career…” She let out a sad sigh. “But I guess the biggest reason would be that I wasn’t able to have children. When I…<em> he </em>…found out, he broke things off immediately. His lineage was important to him…so he couldn’t be with someone who couldn’t help him continue it.”</p><p>Cor remembered what Weskham had told him…the unsuspecting women…the drugs…</p><p>He reached over and took her hand. Surprised, she looked up and saw blue eyes on hers, icy and intense.</p><p>“Besithia…” He started, his voice strained. “…Were you one of his experiments too?”</p><p>Her shoulders fell. “You know about that too, huh?”</p><p>“Aranea…” His mouth became a hard line.</p><p>She was devastated when she found out about the experiments on her body without her knowledge. When she had found out and confronted Besithia about it, he blew her off, saying, <em> “You should be grateful. You’re a soldier, aren’t you? A baby is nothing more than a hindrance to your career.” </em></p><p>When she told <em> him </em> everything that Besithia had done to her, she expected him to rage and rally his men to attack the old researcher. Instead, she was told, <em> “If you can’t bear children, then there’s no point of us being together any longer. I need someone to continue my family’s line.” </em></p><p>After that, she swore to herself that she would never again give her heart away to anyone.</p><p>“It’s all right. They’re both gone now…and I played a hand in Besithia’s death, so my revenge is satisfied.” She said as breezily as she could. “Besides, who would want to bring a baby into this world right now?”</p><p>His body moved on its own. He pulled her towards him and held her firmly against his chest. She was too stunned at the sudden affection from Cor that she didn’t immediately push him off…but rather, she just let herself be held.</p><p>“That’s not the point. What he did was wrong.” He said angrily.</p><p>Aranea let out a small tearful huff. “Who? Besithia or my ex?”</p><p>“Both.” He said, tightening his hold.</p><p>Completely enveloped in his large arms, she took a moment to indulge herself in the comforting warmth radiating from his body. Why? Why was Cor the one giving her the solace that she desperately wanted from her lover a few years ago? Why was he being so kind when there was nothing to be gained?</p><p>She slowly and tentatively brought her arms up his back to return his embrace. “…Thanks.” She murmured.</p><p>Cor pulled slightly away to look at her face. Her eyes were still a little red from her crying earlier. She still had a stray tear at the corner of her right eye. He brought his fingers up to her face and tenderly brushed it away.</p><p>She was again shocked at the unexpected kind gesture. She stared up at him and lightly shook her head. “I can’t seem to understand you…” She whispered. “One minute you’re cruel and the next you’re not. I don’t get it.”</p><p>“I don’t understand it much either.” He confessed, his voice low.</p><p>He didn’t know what he was doing when he was around Aranea. Every move he made around her made him feel clumsy or awkward. Regis had always told him he was worried that his constant self-discipline would leave him distant and unable to deal with others on an intimate level.</p><p>He was beginning to think Regis was right. Perhaps the only way he could properly communicate with Aranea was through sex.</p><p>He didn’t like that.</p><p>Aranea saw the turmoil in his eyes. She didn’t know why he looked like he was fighting with himself. When his hands unconsciously began to grip her shoulders, she came to her own conclusion.</p><p>
  <em> He probably wants to sleep with me but feels it’s an inappropriate time. </em>
</p><p>The thought of it made her flush in excitement. She let go of his back and reached up to take his face in her hands. He blinked in surprise and his eyes focused on hers.</p><p>No taunting. No baiting.</p><p>She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. A slow kiss…warm and inviting…compared to the feverish ones they’ve shared before. She traced her tongue along his lower lip, luring him into her mouth. When his tongue swept in, she let out a quiet whimper as she coiled around it with hers.</p><p>She broke the kiss…but kept her forehead against his as they breathed each other’s air.</p><p>“Cor…” She murmured, her lips grazing his.</p><p>Every time she said his name, something inside of him unhinged. He fought back the primal instinct that urged him to devour her, conquer her, bury himself deep inside of her. His hands shook, still grasped onto her arms.</p><p>Her hands made their way to the lapels of his leather jacket. She took hold of them and began to slide it off his shoulders until…</p><p>Quick as lightning, he grabbed hold of her wrists. Startled, she pulled back and saw the look of struggle on his face.</p><p>“We shouldn’t…” He said, his voice thick.</p><p>“Why not?” She asked softly.</p><p>“It’s like you said…” He lowered his head. “I keep being cruel to you. It’s not right. You deserve better than someone who keeps hurting you.”</p><p>Aranea was taken aback. She wasn’t expecting Cor to say something that was almost…complimentary.</p><p>She tried to respond as casually as she could to lighten his disposition. “I used to be part of the Empire, so I understand if you have some unpleasant thoughts about me…and it’s not as if you’re the only one. Many Lucians still hold a grudge against me, so I’m used to a harsh word here and there.”</p><p><em> Niff bitch </em>…he recalled the words of one of his glaives had uttered when she walked away.</p><p>Just a few weeks ago, he was saying the same thing.</p><p>But then he found out about what she had endured with Niflheim’s experiments. He learned that she betrayed her country to fight against what she knew was wrong. And now he discovered that she had knowledge about the insults that were whispered behind her back…</p><p>But she continues to do what she does to protect the people of Lucis.</p><p>When Cor continued to stay silent, Aranea loosed a long breath. “May I make a proposition, Commander?”</p><p>He lifted his face to her in response.</p><p>She nonchalantly freed her wrists from his hands. “I’ll be completely honest…I like having sex with you.”</p><p>She saw his eyes widen and she quickly continued. “…But I’m not looking for a relationship. If anything, I’d like to avoid that sort of hassle altogether. So I’d like to propose something to you…”</p><p>Her usual self-confident smile returned. “…I would like us to keep sleeping together, with no strings attached. I won’t have any expectations of dating or marriage…and I assume the same goes for you. I’ll stay out of your personal business if you stay out of mine. And if by any chance if one of us finds a partner to commit to, we won’t stand in the other’s way and our arrangement will immediately cease with no questions asked.”</p><p>Cor found himself completely speechless. Of all things he thought she was going to suggest, it wasn’t <em> this </em>.</p><p>When he just stared at her with a dumbfounded expression, she let out a flirty laugh. “Am I to assume that I’m unsatisfying to you in some way?”</p><p>He finally reacted by shaking his head. “N-no.”</p><p>It was the first time she saw him stumble like this. It was adorable. “Then why are you hesitating on accepting my offer?”</p><p>He looked away and stayed quiet for a few seconds before he answered. “…You’re a beautiful young woman…and I’m nothing more than an old soldier. You gain nothing from this.”</p><p>“Did you not hear what I said in the beginning? I really enjoy sleeping with you. I gain plenty from this agreement…and you do too if I don’t say so myself. Besides…” She ran a teasing finger down his chest. “…As long as you make me come, I don’t care about your age.”</p><p>He felt his lower body react from her words. He tried his best to push down his libido and argued, “Why do you want to do this with everything that’s going on around us? It makes no sense.”</p><p>She looked at him blankly. “I think both you and I could use a good outlet to relieve some stress. So what’s wrong with finding a little enjoyment in dark times? We’re allowed to have fun, Commander.”</p><p><em> Just have fun with it</em>, Weskham’s words echoed in his mind.</p><p>Aranea watched him as he sat silent and stone-faced, internally debating over how he would respond to her offer. She gently placed a hand on his knee, breaking him out of his flurry of thoughts. He looked into her sea green eyes, which were soft with concern.</p><p>“Commander, you’re free to refuse. If my offer makes you uncomfortable, then you can turn it down. I won’t be offended.”</p><p>Cor took a deep breath. “If we agree to do this…how will we explain what we’re doing to others if it’s not a relationship?”</p><p>She smiled and leaned in to wrap her arms around his shoulders. “That’s simple. Let’s just keep this to ourselves. No one needs to know. I don’t want the men under my command to know anyways…they’ll think I’m being swayed by the Commander of the Kingsglaive and it’ll probably make them unhappy since many of them joined me because they didn’t want to join the glaives…”</p><p>“…And <em> you </em>…” She said as she playfully scratched the back of his hair. “…We both know why you would need to keep this secret. Wouldn’t want your men thinking you’re under the thrall of the whore from Niflheim.”</p><p>“Don’t call yourself that.” He replied sharply.</p><p>She laughed. “I’m just saying that’s what they might say. All that aside…if we do this, we keep it a secret between us. So…” She demurely angled her head. “…Do you agree to my proposal?”</p><p>He lowered his eyes and again went into deep thought. After a minute of silence, she began to get nervous as she waited for his answer. Knowing his personality, she felt that there was a much larger chance that he would decline her offer rather than accept.</p><p>When he lifted his eyes back to hers, she braced herself for his refusal.</p><p>“Agreed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Agreed.”</p><p>For a second, Aranea was stunned speechless by Cor’s answer. His face was inscrutable as usual…so she couldn’t gauge whether or not he was serious or joking.</p><p>“You…agree?” She repeated, wanting to confirm that she heard him correctly.</p><p>“Yes.” He replied shortly. </p><p>She didn’t know why she was so surprised…she was the one who made the proposal, after all.</p><p>When she looked into the ice blue of his eyes, she felt a shiver of desire run down her spine.</p><p>“Well then…” She smiled at him, lowering her arms from his shoulders and taking hold of his jacket. “…No time like the present…right?”</p><p>She swiftly lunged for his mouth, silencing him with her lips before he could change his mind. She tugged on his leather jacket until he shrugged it off and threw it to the side. They frantically kissed between the moments they peeled off each other’s tops, desperate to touch skin to skin. As soon as she tore off his shirt, she ran her hands down his muscled chest and abdomen, reveling the feeling of his hard skin on her palms.</p><p>She let out an excited laugh.</p><p>He lifted his lips off of hers. “What’s so amusing?”</p><p>She continued to run her fingers up and down his naked chest. “I was just thinking how ridiculous you’re being about how old you are…and here you are in better shape than most that are half your age.”</p><p>He huffed out a breath of disbelief. “Then I’m glad that my efforts to stay alive in battle were for something.” He replied sarcastically.</p><p>“I am very appreciative of those efforts.” She said with a light smile, continuing to caress his chest.</p><p>She saw a brief glint of amusement in his eyes before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her throat. As she threw her head back to allow him better access to her neck, he reached behind her back to deftly unclasp her bra.</p><p>Her breasts now fully exposed, his lips trailed down towards them. She whimpered as he planted hot kisses all over her chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and circled it lightly with his tongue before sucking hard. </p><p>“Hnn…!” She moaned, shooting her fingers through his short hair.</p><p>As he teased and nipped at her other breast, he grabbed the waistband of her pants and pulled them off with a quick sweep. She fell back onto the bed, trembling as he slowly kissed his way down her body. He took hold of her legs and propped them on his shoulders, lifting her hips off the bed so he could feast on her.</p><p>“AHH!” She cried out as soon as he ran his tongue up her dripping slit. He lifted his eyes to watch her as he licked and kissed around her warmth, staring as she writhed uncontrollably from the pleasure. When he flicked and pressed his tongue against her clit, her body thrashed so wildly that he had to firmly hold her thighs against his shoulders so she couldn’t buck away from him.</p><p>She was completely and utterly at his mercy. The ecstasy from his mouth was too much for her to handle. As she continued to wriggle from the overwhelming pleasure, he pulled at her legs, splaying her heat to him even more, and dove into her open folds, plunging his tongue inside of her.</p><p>She unraveled. Her orgasm shot through her like a bullet. She let out a husky scream as her back bowed as she came. She could feel the fluids rush out from her, but he quickly lapped every drop, drinking and savoring her liquid release as if she were the most exquisite wine.</p><p>“…Cor…” Her voice shook as she called for him, her body limp in his arms.</p><p>He pulled away, dropping her legs onto the bed, and began to unbuckle the belt of his pants. She watched him through her dewy eyelashes, her breathing hastened as he removed his pants and unveiled his considerable erection for her.</p><p>He lowered himself to give her a soft kiss on her lips…then grabbed her and flipped her onto her stomach. She let out a surprised gasp as he roughly gripped her by the hips, raising them up. With her backside presented and in full view to him, she felt the thrill of anticipation rush through her body. </p><p>She felt the tip of his hard member graze against her entrance from behind…but nothing happened. His eyes moved to her back and lingered on the long scar running from her shoulder to her waist. Sensing his hesitation, she turned her head and saw where his gaze had gone, she murmured softly, “It doesn’t hurt anymore.”</p><p>Cor ran his fingers down the scar and she shivered in response. He then bent over to whisper into her ear, “…Are you sure you want to go through with this arrangement, Aranea? Once I do this, there’s no going back for me.”</p><p>She reached up behind her shoulder to caress his face. “I wouldn’t make the offer if I didn’t want it, Cor…” She took hold of his chin, forcing him to meet her eyes. “…So stop your wavering…and just fuck me.”</p><p>The fire in his eyes instantly ignited from her quiet command. He grabbed hold of her hips and drove his entire length inside of her with one hard thrust.</p><p>“AHHH!” She buried her scream into her pillow, her fingers scrabbling at the sheets on her bed. His massive size felt even bigger when he was buried into her from behind. She could feel him firmly against the walls of her cervix, hard and pulsing.</p><p>He began to move slowly, unable to thrust into her as fast as he wanted because she was constricted so tightly around him. She felt so unbearably hot and wet…his entire body was demanding that he shove himself even deeper into the mind numbing warmth. </p><p>He bent forward and growled in her ear, “You need to loosen your grip on me, Aranea…” </p><p>“I…can’t…!” She cried breathlessly, her hands fisted into her bed sheets. “You’re too big…I’m going to break…!”</p><p>He withdrew and slowly pushed himself in again. She cried out again from the intense pleasure as her insides gushed with fluids in response.</p><p>“You seem to be handling it just fine…” He slid a hand to where their bodies were connected and brought it to her face to show her his fingers dripping with her juices. “But if you insist you’re going to break…”</p><p>She trembled as he slowly drew himself out of her again.</p><p>“…Then break.”</p><p>He crammed his slick fingers between her lips and plunged his length into her as hard as he could.</p><p>“Mmph!” Her moan was stifled his fingers between her teeth.</p><p>He mercilessly continued to ram himself into her, slowly gaining momentum. He shoved his fingers deeper into her mouth as he kissed the nape of her neck. “Do you taste yourself on my hands?”</p><p>Unable to respond, she bit down on his fingers. It did nothing. The skin on his hands were so rough and calloused that her teeth couldn’t hurt him.</p><p>“You’re going to have to try harder than that.” He challenged, his thrusts growing faster and faster.</p><p>Her delirium was being fueled with every plunge he made. With the last modicum of lucidity she had, she deliberately clenched herself around him as hard as she could.</p><p>“Ng…!” Cor groaned and pulled his hand away from her mouth so he could grasp onto her shoulder. </p><p>She turned her head to give him a victorious look as she panted for breath. “Did I succeed…or should I try harder?”</p><p>“You…” He muttered, lips twitching as he fought off a grin. </p><p>He let go of her shoulder to firmly grip onto both sides of her hips. He began his assault from behind anew, his pace now faster than before. Her small cabin echoed with the rapid sounds of skin slapping on skin along with her cries every time he drove into her.</p><p>“HAA...Ahhh…AHH…!” She gasped as he relentlessly slammed against her special spot. She felt the pressure of delight about to burst inside her being. </p><p>He felt her insides tightening around him in the telling way. As he continued to pummel into her heat, he reached over and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head back. “Hurry up and come for me...” He said, his voice raw.</p><p>“Cor…!” She whispered his name as tears of delight escaped her eyes as her vision began to blur.</p><p>She let go. Her climax blazed through her body, threatening to burn her from the inside out. It ate away at any strength she had left, leaving her feeling like a puddle of molten gold.</p><p>As soon as he felt her go rigid from her orgasm, his own limits broke. He quickly pulled out and came. He shuddered as he shot his pale white ejaculate onto her back. He let go of her hair and she fell forward into her pillows, sweaty and quivering. He collapsed onto the bed beside her, feeling every muscle in his body go lax from exhaustion.</p><p>For a few peaceful moments, they simply laid still next to each other, basking in the aftermath of their passion fueled romp and trying to catch their breaths.</p><p>Still lying on her stomach, Aranea slowly turned her face towards him. “…That was fun, wasn’t it?” She laughed tiredly.</p><p>Cor didn’t respond…instead he gazed into her shuttered eyes. Even in her disheveled state, she was undeniably beautiful…and incredibly sexy.</p><p>She reached over to caress his chest. “At the very least give me a grunt in reply.”</p><p>Rather than a grunt, he let out an exasperated sigh. She giggled at his reaction and tapped her finger playfully on his chin. “Not one for pillow talk, I assume?”</p><p>“I wasn’t aware that was one of the requirements in our agreement.” He grumbled.</p><p>She propped herself on both her elbows and gave him a flirty smile. “Not a requirement, but a little conversation or some praise never hurt anyone.”</p><p>“Is this your way of telling me to give you a compliment?”</p><p>She laughed again, her soft green eyes sparkling like the sea. It mesmerized him.</p><p>“If it pains you so much to give me a compliment, then you don’t have to. But you can’t stop me from doing it to you…” She leaned her face a little closer to his and murmured, “This was the first time I’ve seen you wholly naked…and you did not disappoint in both appearance and in bed.”</p><p>Her soft spoken words began to stir up his blood once more. She saw a hint of arousal beginning to spark back into his eyes and mischievously grinned to herself as she continued.</p><p>“You even pulled out and came on me. I can feel it on my skin…” She quickly darted her eyes to her back and returned them back to his, smiling lazily. </p><p>Their gazes locked, she reached behind the small of her back and brought her hand up to her face, rubbing her index and middle finger together, covered in his cloudy fluid. “There’s so much of it…I’m going to have to wash up…”</p><p>She slowly licked his cum off her fingertips, never breaking their eye contact. She watched his entire body go taut with desire. It was exhilarating for her that she could make the emotionless Commander react in such a way.</p><p>She lowered her hand and moved it to his cock, smoothly wrapping her fingers around it. He was already fully erect and throbbing…</p><p>…For me, she thought excitedly as her pulse quickened.</p><p>“Cor…” She gently pulled at his member and whispered, “…Join me in the shower?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He was losing his mind.</p><p>He wasn’t entirely sure why he accepted her proposal. He had come up with so many reasons against it. </p><p>They were both leaders of their own respective armies…</p><p>He spent most of his life battling against the very empire that she used to be a part of…</p><p>If his men discovered what he was doing with a Niff, they would leave his command in disgust…</p><p>He was too old to be doing such things…</p><p>And she’s too damned attractive for him and she could easily find someone much better for her…</p><p>But with just one look from her soft green eyes, one gentle toss of her alluring silver hair, one small smile from those luscious red lips, and whatever logic and reasoning he had was completely destroyed.</p><p>He had fucked her in that small shower stall that was barely big enough for one let alone the two of them. He slammed her hard against the frosted glass panels and took her hard from behind again. Warm water sprayed at them from above, splattering every time he pounded into her. As he stared at her wet naked body, watching the droplets of water shaking from her curves with every thrust, he was driven into a fury that couldn’t be tamed.</p><p>Even after he came again, this time deep inside of her, his appetite for her still wasn’t sated.</p><p>She wasn’t helping the situation. It was as if she were also blinded by the same all-consuming desire. After they got out of the shower, she was still egging him on with sweet caresses from her hands and tongue. He threw her on top of the small sink cabinet, scattering whatever toiletries she had on the counter, spread her legs wide and rammed his cock into her. </p><p>Her head was banging against the foggy bathroom mirror to her back with every hard thrust, but she acted as if she didn’t care…she just kept chanting to his name with that siren-like voice of hers, feeding his lust-fueled rage until they both simultaneously found their releases again.</p><p>He wasn’t making any efforts to hold back his strength as he did with previous women he slept with. He knew he was being much too rough with her…</p><p>But she kept acting like she enjoyed it…loved it…and needed more of it.</p><p>Her lips and hands were everywhere as she wrapped herself around him, clinging herself to his body, completely trusting his ability to hold her as he carried her out of the bathroom.</p><p>Why choose me? He kept asking himself, the one coherent thought he had amidst the sexual frenzy.</p><p>She was strong…charming…and so brilliantly radiant with her passion. Why would she make such an offer to him? An old military man from commoner roots with no titles to his name?</p><p>He dropped her back onto the bed and she looked up at him with breathless expectation. “Another round?” She whispered, green eyes bright and full of anticipation.</p><p>After all their bouts from earlier, he still found himself stiffening for her again. Why was he like this? He was reacting like a teenage boy in heat…hell, even when he was a teenager he was never in such a voracious state.</p><p>“Cor…” She reached up and took hold of his arm, guiding him down to the bed with her. With his resistance gone, he let her pull him on top of her. She stared up at him, eagerly biting her lower lip, waiting for him to ravage her again.</p><p>He was absolutely losing his mind…</p><p>But how could he resist the delicious temptation before him?</p><p>He used his knee to nudge her legs apart and settled himself between them. He lowered his face down to hers to meet her lips…</p><p>
  <em> *RING RING* </em>
</p><p>His phone began to ring from the pocket of his discarded leather jacket. The sound pierced through the fog of lust in his mind and he froze in place, his lips a scant millimeter away from hers. He blinked rapidly, gaining some semblance of sanity back into his sex muddled brain.</p><p>Wordlessly, he climbed off of her and retrieved his jacket off the floor. He grabbed his phone from the pocket and answered curtly, “What is it.”</p><p>“Cor! Where are you?!”</p><p>“Iris?”</p><p>“We have a mission to take care of tonight, remember? I’ve been waiting for you for over half an hour!”</p><p>He lightly cursed under his breath and ran his hand through his hair. He’d completely forgotten about the mission he was supposed to assist her with. “Right. That. I’m sorry…I forgot.”</p><p>“I’ll just go by myself if you’re busy.” Iris huffed.</p><p>“No. Don’t do that. I’m on my way right now.” He told her firmly. If he allowed her to go out on the mission alone, Gladiolus would not hesitate to kill him and throw his body into the deep infested waters of the Vesperpools.</p><p>“If you’re not here at my atelier by ten minutes I’m leaving without you!” Iris threatened and hung up on him.</p><p>Looking down at his phone informing him of their disconnected call, Cor let out a harsh sigh and glanced at Aranea. “I need to go.”</p><p>She sat up in her bed as he quickly picked up his clothes and began to put them back on. “Who was that?”</p><p>“Iris.” He answered shortly, buckling his pants. </p><p>“Iris…the pretty girl who runs the clothing shop?” She asked, her voice casual.</p><p>“Yes.” He replied, pulling on his shirt. </p><p>Aranea lowered her eyes for a moment but then swiftly got out of bed. Still naked, she wrapped her arms around his neck before he put on his jacket. “…Is it so important for you to go now? Can’t we just finish what we were about to do?” She murmured seductively.</p><p>He hesitated for a heartbeat, but shook his head. “I promised to do something with her today and I’m already late.”</p><p>“I see…” She replied indifferently, untangling her arms from his shoulders. Cor glanced at her aloof expression…but he thought he saw a glimpse of disappointment in her eyes. Possibly not.</p><p>“Aranea-”</p><p>“Go on have fun with the cute shop girl, Commander.” She said pleasantly, waving him off.</p><p>He felt a bit of irritation when she suddenly called him by his title. Wasn’t she calling him by his name not even a few minutes ago?</p><p>“Fine. I’m going.” He said tersely, putting on his leather jacket.</p><p>“You know your way out. I’m going to go hop back into the shower since I didn’t get much washing done.” She was still without her clothes as she sauntered back towards the bathroom. She paused and looked behind her shoulder at him. “Feel free to message me when you can spare the time to have a little more fun.”</p><p>She blew him a kiss before entering her bathroom and shutting the door behind her. </p><p>He was left stunned at what had just occurred. Did she just send him away? At the very least, she could’ve said goodbye.</p><p>Peeved at the way she had dismissed him, he left her room and briskly shut the door behind him. He stomped back to the bay and hit the button to open the hatch door. He walked off the ramp and pressed the switch on the side of the ship to close the airship hatch behind him. </p><p>As he walked away from the aircraft, he thought about the last words she had given him and he suddenly stopped to look back at her ship. </p><p>How was he supposed to contact her if he didn’t have her number?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Aranea leaned against the bathroom door until she heard Cor leave her cabin, slamming the door behind him. She stayed still long after she felt the ship rumble as the hatch doors opened and closed.</p><p>She didn’t know why it irked her when he said he had to go meet with the pretty shop girl. She already felt like she had somehow violated one of the rules of their agreement…not to pry into the other’s business.</p><p>The door still at her back, she slowly slid down to the floor. Cor was incredible. He was easily the best lover she's ever had. Every time he turned those ice blue eyes to her, her body desperately yearned for him…and he did not disappoint when she kept asking for more.</p><p>She was feeling so wonderful up to that point when he received that call. She felt a combination of irritation and heartache. Not only because she was suspicious of Cor’s relationship with the young woman, but because it felt like the sex wasn’t meaningful enough to him to consider staying.</p><p>But she was the one who came up with the offer to begin with. Who was she to get hurt feelings from casual sex?</p><p>She sat on the cold bathroom floor for a minute, idly gazing at the wet tiles.</p><p>“Ah…” She forgot to give him back his suit jacket.</p><p>She sighed and stood up. She’ll just have to hand it to him when he calls her over when he’s available. She stepped back into the shower and turned the knob, welcoming the cold blast of water before it turned warm.</p><p>
  <em>I hope it won’t be too long…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two weeks have passed and Aranea heard nothing from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the first week in stride, assuming he was busy with his work. It was understandable that he would give it a few days, considering how intense their first session was when he agreed to the proposal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But every day that followed after that was slowly building up her anxiety and irritation. What was he waiting for? Wouldn’t it be courteous to at least send her a message to at least let her know that he was too busy? His duty with the Kingsglaive shouldn’t be taking every single hour of his day, would it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several times she had to stop herself from going over to the Kingsglaive base to see what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. It was now up to Cor to make the next move. She initiated it the last time…so it was only fair that she bided her time and waited for him to take the next step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But gods…it was hard to ignore the yearning in her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JUST DIE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea swung her spear and decapitated a Salpinx daemon. The group of them began to crowd around her, agitated for their fallen comrade. She clicked her tongue in annoyance, wishing that there were more of them to take her anger out on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screaming shrilly, they all leapt at her at once. With one swing, she cleaved three of them in half in mid-air. She swiftly spun around and pierced her spear through two of them that tried to pounce at her from behind. With a swift flick of her wrist, she flung the two bodies into the biggest one who charged at her, knocking him to the ground. Before the Salpinx could get up, she heaved her spear at it, impaling its head to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stomped over to the Salpinx’s lifeless body to yank out her spear from its head. “STUPID…BRAINLESS…MORON!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding onto their torchlights, Wedge and Biggs watched silently as they watched her repeatedly kick the daemon’s corpse before it dissipated into smoke. They both jumped when she turned her gaze towards them. “Come on! Let’s find another nest of daemons to get rid of!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wedge swallowed nervously. “Princess…I’m pretty sure that was the last of them in this area. You’ve done more than your fair share of hunting tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the Scourge! I know there’s more of them somewhere around here…let’s go find them!” She pointed her spear out into the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biggs wrung his fingers behind his back. “You’ve cleared out everything in our assigned route. Any further and you’ll be overstepping into the Kingsglaive patrol areas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what? They’ll thank me for doing their job for them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most of them need the money from the bounties, so we should probably leave their routes alone.” Wedge said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea let out a loud frustrated groan but accepted their arguments. She placed her spear onto her back and muttered, “Fine. Let’s go back to the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they followed her as she stalked back towards city borders, Biggs awkwardly cleared his throat. “Princess…have you been feeling extra stressed about something lately?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she spun around to face them, they both let out a small yelp and took a step back. “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wedge was the one who timidly followed up to Biggs’ question. “Well…you see…for the past several days, we’ve noticed that you’ve been much more…<em>aggressive</em>…than usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes at them. “Is it wrong for me to go all out killing daemons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both vigorously shook their heads. “No, no! There’s nothing wrong with that!” Wedge quickly replied. “But…you’ve been getting more and more reckless with it. You’re just jumping into hordes of them on your own. We’re worried that if you keep taking unnecessary risks like that, you’re going to end up injured…or worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the leader…it’s a given that I take risks like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because you’re the leader that we’re concerned about your safety. If we lose you, we might as well lose our entire force.” Biggs said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea frowned. Wedge and Biggs were steadfast friends that never questioned her judgment. No matter how difficult the situation was, they always had complete faith in her and her abilities. Was she acting so different that they had to confront her about it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Cor affected her more than she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could reply, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Her heart began to race as she quickly pulled it out to see what the message was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey! When you get a chance, can you drop by the Kingsglaive camp? It’s been half a month and we need to review the new schedule for our men. Let me know if you need to reschedule.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was from Libertus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wedge and Biggs noted her disappointed sigh. “Who is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Commander Ostium.” She answered plainly, putting her phone back into her pocket. “We need to go over the new schedule for our men. I need to get to the Kingsglaive base.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go with you.” They both volunteered in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay. It’ll be done fast…and I’d prefer it if you guys could gather the day’s reports from our men while I’m there. Come on, let’s hurry up and get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea quickly turned on her heel and resumed walking. While trailing behind her, Wedge and Biggs exchanged a look of concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t know what happened the day she was last at the Kingsglaive base. All Aranea had told them was that she was going to take the rest of the night off and she didn’t want to be disturbed as she rushed into the airship. They instantly knew that she wanted to cry alone, where no one would see her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why she needed to cry that day, they had no idea. It was rare for Aranea to be pushed to the point of tears. They had a feeling it had something to do with Commander Leonis, seeing that he came by and demanded to see her, refusing to take no for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her behavior noticeably changed after the Commander had gone into the airship. Their best guess was that the Commander lied to them about wanting to apologize and went to her cabin to berate and kick her while she was down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that day, Wedge and Biggs talked about it and agreed to keep the Commander from seeing her again at all costs. They’ve already turned him away several times for the past couple of weeks, denying him access to the airship and refusing to give him any information on her whereabouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ll protect their princess from whoever tries to hurt her…even if it’s the Immortal Marshal of Lucis.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She entered the Kingsglaive base, bracing herself for the glares and whispered slurs behind her back. The last time she was there, she had thrown their Commander to the ground...and by doing so she decimated whatever goodwill she might have earned with most of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, as she walked through the camp, the glaives stopped whatever they were doing to stare at her. The looks of curiosity were replaced with distrust. The looks of hatred were promoted to utter loathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept her chin up and her shoulders squared as she walked past them. Let the glaives think she was a bitch or a whore, but she refused to allow them to think that she was weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found Libertus outside the Kingsglaive central building, speaking with a few of his men and looking troubled. He sensed her arrival and immediately looked up to greet her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aranea! You made it! Thanks so much for coming by on such short notice!” He yelled cheerfully…albeit a little too forcefully. From the way the glaives around him were glaring at her, it was obvious that he noticed the contempt that was radiating from them and was trying to remedy it by being kind as loudly as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a big deal. We did agree to meet up again after two weeks.” She kept her eyes on Libertus and smiled, ignoring the angry looks she was receiving from all around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander…” One of the glaives beside him called to him, his voice imploring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, give me a second.” Libertus told his men and took a step towards Aranea. “This is bad timing. I need to head into the city to take care of something important that just came up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…that’s fine. Did you want to do this another day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually…” Libertus nodded towards the Kingsglaive building. “…Why don’t you go over it with Cor? He’s in his office right now…and he knows about the changes we need to make to the schedule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paled. “Commander Leonis? Err…I don’t think…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want to be the one to approach him first after their escapade in her airship cabin. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn to make a move. It was only right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Libertus noticed her hesitation and lowered his voice. “I spoke with Cor about his rudeness from before. He apologized to you for how he treated you last time, right? He won’t do it again, so it should be okay to work with him on this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not why I don’t want to see him right now!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She screamed internally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor’s office is on the second floor. If he disrespects you in any way, just leave and tell me…I’ll make sure to talk to him if he does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glaives became more impatient. “Commander!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay!” Libertus yelled back and patted Aranea on the shoulder. “Good luck. I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Libertus rushed off with his glaives, leaving her alone and confused. She looked up at the building, debating whether or not to just leave and deal with the scheduling later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Cor was right here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want to admit it, but she was feeling a little more than annoyed that he didn’t bother to contact her in the past two weeks. She wondered if Cor just wasn’t that interested in their agreement as she was. It made her feel insecure…and she absolutely hated that feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought about it for another second and decided to go inside. It was just part of her job… there was nothing behind her motives. She’ll just go to his office, review the roster schedule with him, and then leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea kept telling herself that as she entered the small building and climbed up the stairs. When she approached the second floor, she could hear the sound of a muffled conversation. Curious, she followed the voices coming from behind a half-closed door at the end of the hall. She quietly stepped towards the office and tried to listen in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…They won’t let me. It’s not fair.” A familiar female voice. Young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They need to leave a few hunters behind in Lestallum. They’re assigning you to stay so you can continue to protect the city in their absence.” A deep voice. Unmistakably Cor’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said I was stronger than most of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are. But strength and experience are two different things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” The voice was dejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice became softer…tender…a tone she’d never heard from him before. “It’s not a personal insult to your ability. Dave and the others probably feel that you’re not quite ready for this dangerous of a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should just join the Kingsglaive so I can be with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You specifically joined the Hunters because you didn’t want that. You said I was too harsh with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you were just hard on me because you cared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Aranea drew slightly closer, she looked through the opening of the door and saw Cor and the pretty shop girl hugging each other tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do care. That’s why I want you to stick it out with the Hunters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boo.” She pouted and nuzzled her face into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floorboard under Aranea’s feet creaked loudly, giving her presence away. Cor and Iris looked to the door to see who was outside the office. “Who’s there?” He called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea swiftly took in a deep breath and tried to saunter in as casually as possible. “It’s just me, Commander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commodore?” Cor and Iris stepped back from each other’s arms. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander Ostium had an emergency come up so he sent me to you because we need to go over the schedules between our two forces.” She replied lightly and then turned to Iris, giving her a dazzling smile. “Hello again, Miss Shopkeeper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris nervously inclined her head. “Hello, Miss Highwind!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was meaning to send you my thanks for the skirt cape. It’s very well made and fits me better than the first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris blushed. “You’re very welcome. I’m glad you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea turned back to Cor. “Am I interrupting something between you two? I can come back another time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could answer, Iris swiftly interjected, putting up her hands. “You’re not interrupting anything! I’m the one who suddenly barged in on Cor…I’ll leave so you can do your work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea kept her expression indifferent as Iris stood on her toes and gave Cor a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you later for dinner!” She said brightly and quickly left the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent as they listened to Iris’ footsteps going down the stairs and the rusty sound of the building door slamming loudly behind her as she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I know why you didn’t contact me for the past two weeks.” Aranea muttered under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Cor turned to face her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crossed her arms and looked away from him with disgust. “I never would have thought you were the type of person who would do this. You’re a lot of things…but I figured you were at least an honorable man. I guess it’s partly my fault for trusting you when you told me you've never had a relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” He asked, thoroughly confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have told me that you were already with that pretty shop girl. Not only would this hurt her, but I also have no interest in being anyone’s woman on the side.” She said resolutely. “Consider our arrangement to be over. I’m leaving. I’ll take care of the schedule with Libertus at a later time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spun around to leave but Cor grabbed her arm. “Hold on a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go of me, you unfaithful pig!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“’Unfaithful’? What are you…” He furrowed his brow. “Do you think I’m in a relationship with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iris</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You obviously are! Don’t deny it!” She spat. “Why else would you be making promises to be with her…or calling each other by your first names…or hugging and kissing each other like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aranea.” Cor said her name so firmly that it surprised her for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iris is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddaughter</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A short stretch of silence passed between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…What?” She stared at him blankly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s my goddaughter.” He repeated, his eyes fixed on hers. “Her father was Clarus Amicitia…one of my oldest friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amicitia…” She whispered in disbelief. “…As in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gladiolus</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amicitia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iris </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amicitia</span>
  </em>
  <span> is his younger sister.” He said flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…two weeks ago, when you left in a rush to meet with her…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promised Iris that I would go along with her for a Hunter’s mission. I assure you that I didn’t go out with her to have fun. We had to take down several daemons that spawned around the power plant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to sweat. “…But your conversation earlier…about you being too hard on her because you cared…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been training Iris to fight since the darkness began. I know my methods are harsh, but she had to learn quickly if she was going to survive fighting against daemons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re seeing her later for dinner…” She trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m having dinner with her </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> her brother…as I do every week.” He answered coolly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt the heat creeping to her face. “I…I guess I…misunderstood…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of her arm and turned his back to her, rubbing a hand on his face as if in exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea felt terrible. She accused him of being in a relationship with his goddaughter. She watched him as his shoulders began to shake…most likely in fury. Anyone would be livid if they were unjustly suspected of such an awful thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Commander…I jumped to conclusions…I didn’t mean…” She tentatively stepped towards him. She leaned in to apologize face to face. Her eyes widened when she looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had his hand clapped over his mouth, desperately trying to hide his chuckling. He glanced at her and he quickly averted his eyes away, his shoulders trembling as he kept his laughter in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was shocked. She didn’t even know that Cor was capable of such an expression. “Commander…are you…laughing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited for a minute for his answer as he did his best to suppress his laughter. He gained back some of his composure and took a deep breath. His hand still over his mouth, he moved his blue eyes back to her face. “You thought…</span>
  <em>
    <span>my goddaughter</span>
  </em>
  <span>…was my lover?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned away, embarrassed. “It was an honest mistake. Anyone could have made the same assumption given what I saw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his hand and pursed his lips to hide his grin. “Commodore…” He said as calmly as he could. “…Iris is eighteen years old. Even if she wasn’t my goddaughter, do you really see me as the type that would go for someone that young?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>seem</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that type…but I’ve learned early on that some people are very good at hiding their sinister side.” She replied with a frown. “General Caligo didn’t appear to look like one either…and I found out the hard way that he had a taste for younger women.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The amusement instantly left Cor’s eyes, replaced with cold rage. “Caligo had a taste for…? Wait…what do you mean you found out the hard way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was a mercenary before I joined the Empire. When I was sixteen, Caligo was a captain of a small force that was assigned to my hometown to help fight off a rush of daemon attacks.” She sighed as she kicked lightly at the floor. “He summoned me to his tent one day…I thought it was because he needed to give me an assignment…but it turned out he just wanted something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor quickly took hold of her shoulders. “What did he do?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him, his face rigid with a combination of fury and concern. She patted his hand on her right shoulder to calm him down. “He didn’t do anything to me…more accurately, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, but he failed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘tried’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled fondly at the memory. “When he grabbed me and tried to kiss me, I reached down…” She placed a hand on Cor’s crotch. “…And took hold of one of his balls and crushed it…” She lifted the hand to his face and made a tight fist. “…Then he fell to the ground crying like a little bitch and I got away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a breath of relief and nodded. “Good. But he didn’t come after you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted. “Can you imagine a man like Caligo admitting that a young girl took him down? He ordered his unit to pack up and leave the next day…which wasn’t too big of a deal because Caligo’s men were more of a burden than a help to the town guards. The funny part is that after several years, when I was made a Commodore in the Empire’s army, he didn’t even recognize me. I think by then I was too old to catch his eye.” She huffed a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor let go of her shoulders and shook his head in disbelief. “Every time you tell me one of your stories, it makes me wonder why you were with the Empire to begin with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “I was a poor kid from the country. I needed more money than the mercenary life provided. For people like me, there weren’t many decent career opportunities in Niflheim other than the military.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t respond, but his eyes conveyed that he was still roiling over the story she told him about Caligo. She decided it would be best to change the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned his gaze to her after she softly called him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you contact me for the past two weeks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked and the flames of anger from his eyes disappeared…and then they dropped to the floor. “…I didn’t have your number.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…?” He didn’t have her number? Was that seriously the reason he didn’t contact her for so long? “Why didn’t you get it from Libertus…or Prompto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t seem appropriate to get your number from another person…and I’m sure those two wouldn’t freely hand your information to me unless I gave him a good reason for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right…Libertus or Prompto wouldn’t give out her number unless there was an emergency…and gods knew Cor looked like a terrible liar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why didn’t you come to me and tell me?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked her straight in the eye. “I tried going to your base several times. Your two associates kept telling me you were busy or you were unavailable and sent me away each time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wedge and Biggs…were they keeping Cor away from her? They were always overprotective of her…and she never gave them a reason for that day she was crying. They could easily have drawn up the conclusion that Cor was the reason for making her upset and took it upon themselves to prevent him from doing it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor interrupted her thoughts with his own question. “If you noticed that I wasn’t contacting you, why didn’t you attempt to contact me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitated, feeling self-conscious. He crossed his arms and waited patiently for her answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began slowly. “Two reasons…the first being that I don’t think you’ve noticed, but I’m not particularly welcome at your base. If I had no official invitation, I don’t think I’d easily be able to stroll in. Even with Libertus present, most of your glaives are very obvious in their dislike for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did any of my men do anything to you?” He immediately asked, his eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a few mean glares and whispers. Nothing that I’m not used to.” She waved off his alarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t respond, but he made an inner note to himself to speak to them about their open hostility towards Aranea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The second reason is…” She continued, looking down and shifting her feet uneasily. “…I wanted you to make the next move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surprised…but he didn’t let it show. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander…I’m a confident person…but I am also very well aware of my faults.” She pressed her lips together. “I know I tend to be a little aggressive when it comes to getting what I want…and I feel that I might’ve pushed you into this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost bashfully, she lifted her eyes to meet his. “So I wanted to see if you’d be the one to initiate it this time...if you were even interested in our…agreement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Cor replied contemplatively. He stepped around her and slowly made his way to his office door. “…I suppose I should’ve tried harder to get in touch with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea shook her head. “I should’ve checked to see if you had my contact on your phone. This confusion could’ve been avoided if I’ve done it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shut the door and locked it…then turned off the switch to the ceiling light. The office went dark save for the dim light shining through the solitary window from the camp lights outside. Puzzled, she turned around to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently and deliberately, he stepped towards her as he shrugged off his jacket, throwing it to the floor without a care. She instinctively backed up until her backside was against his wooden desk. He drew closer until there was barely an inch between their bodies. He loomed over her, his face partially hidden in the shadows…except for his blue eyes, which were almost glowing in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nervously stared up at him, her heart thudding against her chest, hoping he couldn’t hear it considering how close he was standing in front of her. “Commander?” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of everything that’s happened, I guess now I have little choice but to show you how vested I am in our arrangement.” He replied placidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words were immediately muted as his lips crashed into hers.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cor firmly grasped the sides of her face, slanting his mouth over hers. He forced his tongue through her lips, conquering and plundering the inside of her mouth. He got even closer, trapping her between his desk and himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmn…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea let out a low whimper as he fiercely kissed her. Her hands made their way around his wide shoulders, feeling his back muscles through his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she continued to yield her mouth to his tongue, he let go of her face and his hands ran slowly down the sides of her body until he got to her hips. He grabbed hold and smoothly lifted her onto his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away, a trail of saliva falling from their lips as he did, and looked into her green eyes, now the color of the sea during a storm. With her cheeks slightly flushed and her lips rosy from his rough kisses, she had a vulnerable look on her face that incited an animalistic instinct inside of him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he wanted was to capture her…subdue her…and devour her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something you should know about me, Commodore.” He said quietly, his fingers slipping into the waistband of her pants. “When I commit myself to an agreement…I will always see it through to the end.” With a swift move, he pulled off her leggings with her panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-…AHHH!” She threw her head back and cried out as he dove his head between her thighs and ran his tongue up her dripping slit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the past long two weeks, he had found himself craving the taste of her…as if she were the most addictive drug. He wanted more...so much more than the small sampling he had before. For the past few weeks, he felt as if he was slowly going mad from the thirst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnng...C-Cor…” She moaned, bowing forward and clutched his head. Her fingernails lightly dug into his scalp, unable to get a hold on his cropped hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he kissed and nipped around her inner thighs, he slowly inserted his finger into her wet heat. Her breathing hitched as he curled it inside of her, stroking her hidden spot. It was when he leaned in and circled his tongue around her nub was when she began to convulse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HAA…Ahhh!” She cried as he continued his assault on her clit, swirling and flicking against it with his tongue. As his finger kept pistoning in and out of her warmth, the ecstatic pressure was building up quickly inside of her. She wanted to hold it back…it was far too soon...but her body that was starved for his touch for so long that it refused to be denied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a short scream as she came, her fingers grasped on his head while his face was still in between her legs. As her release spilled out from her, he hastily lapped it up, as if unwilling to waste a single drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still shaking as he rose, pulling his face away from her heat. With her arms now limply hanging on his shoulders, she gazed at him with vacant half-open eyes, breathing rapidly to steady her racing heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on her face was so arousing that he almost lost what little self-control he had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With fast fingers, he untied her top and unstrapped her corset, freeing her beautiful breasts from its constraint. Within the second her clothes fell to the side, he grabbed her breasts with his hands, kneading them firmly as he leaned in to press his lips against her collarbone. She let out another moan, relishing the feel of his rough fingers on her soft and sensitive skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed his shirt around his collar and yanked it off so she could see and feel his rippling muscles. As she ran her palms down his chest, he caught her lips in his again, inciting a noise almost like a purr from the back reaches of her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His erection was painfully straining against his pants and he quickly undid his fly to release it from its trappings. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the desk, pressing the head of his hard shaft against her drenched warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, she looked up at him. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” She whispered incredulously, feeling him close…so achingly close…to where she wanted him to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What sur-AHHH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one strong thrust, he buried his entire length inside of her. With her cry, her spine curved back beautifully, perfecting presenting her breasts to him. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked as he began to move himself in and out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands were clasped together behind his neck and she desperately hung on to him for support as he rammed into her. With his arms hooked under her knees, he held her in place as firmly as he could so she couldn’t flail herself away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea bit down on her lip as she tried to endure through the overwhelming pleasure. No matter how many times he entered her, it always felt like she would burst from the feeling of fullness.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If this keeps going on, he’ll ruin me for other men</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She lamented to herself as he continued to pummel into her. As if he could read her thoughts, he briefly paused, spreading her legs slightly more apart, and plunged himself even deeper than before. She let out a loud gasp from the tremendous sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go ahead and ruin me…I don’t care…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel her inner walls beginning to tighten around him once more…the sure sign that she would reach the peak again. His thrusts became wilder and faster, determined to watch her as she came again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HAA…HNG…Cor…!” She whimpered, her limits about to break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me, Aranea…” He ordered roughly, then smashed his lips against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed her cry as her second climax crashed into her being. She fell back against the desk and pulled him on top of her, their mouths still fused together. Her hips bucked against his as the mind-numbing electricity bolted from her core and into her limbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a loud groan of his own, he plunged himself as deeply into her as he could and came with her, filling her. His hands shook but remained firmly gripped on her thighs as his entire body shuddered from the rush of pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few long minutes, they remained in that position…her back against the hard surface of the desk with him bent over on top…their tongues coiled around each other as he slowly continued to rock his hips against hers, his member still hard and erect inside of her depths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally lifted his lips away from hers, he looked deep into her misty green eyes. “Do you still believe that I have no interest in our arrangement?” He asked, his voice low and raspy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a husky laugh. “I guess I was proven wrong…” She let out a quiet moan as he continued to move slowly in and out of her. “…And it feels like you’re not finished showing me how wrong I was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a small smirk in response and swiftly straightened up, pulling himself out of her warmth. She let out a small cry from the sudden loss of his length inside of her. She looked up at him as he stood over her, his naked chest still glistening with sweat, his black pants damp and sticking to his skin, his cock still impressively stiff, dripping with a combination of his cum and her fluids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a trembling breath when she saw a dangerous glint in his ice blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With little effort, he lifted her off the desk and spun towards the window. Her heart began to race. He wouldn’t…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he held her, he easily flipped her in his arms so she was facing away from him, holding her up with her knees hooked onto his forearms. He slammed her against the window, her breasts and hands pressed up against the glass. Panicked, she looked out and saw several glaives below outside, casually going about their business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor! We can’t! Your men are right outside! They’ll see us!” She whispered frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be bad, wouldn’t it…” He murmured, sliding his cock teasingly along her wet slit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She involuntarily shivered and looked over her shoulder with anxious eyes. “Cor! Put me down…we’ll get caught!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in to give her a light kiss on her lips. “Then you’re just going to have to keep your voice down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drove himself into her and she gasped sharply, using every bit of her strength to hold back her scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to thrust into her from behind, pushing her against the cold glass with every shove of his hips. She was helpless and suspended in his arms, her legs splayed apart as he held her up by her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnnn!” She moaned through her gritted teeth as he began to increase his pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Aranea…” He said roughly as his movements became more carnal…brutal. “You’re free to be as loud as you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…!” She hissed back, glancing outside again. All the glaives remained blissfully unaware of what was going on behind the window on the second floor of their building. “Your men are going to notice!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body betrayed her words, as the sounds from between her legs became more and more lewd as her insides began to spill over from excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that…but you’re dripping down below.” He whispered into her ear. “I think you’re getting aroused from this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m not…!” She denied weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it excite you? The possibility of being seen by the glaives while you’re getting fucked by their Commander?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a…AHH…!” She cried out as his length stabbed against her womb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried her best to keep quiet, but he was countering her efforts by pounding even harder into her heat. The pressure was mounting up quickly with every hot stroke he gave her from behind…and also partly from the thrill of the possibility of getting seen by his men down below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor…!” She cried out his name, her vision beginning to blur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aranea…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came together in that perfect moment. The blinding spark jolted through the both of them, leaving behind a wake of utter pleasure and ecstasy. She could feel their combined released flooding inside of her like molten lava, leaving her inner walls wonderfully numb from the heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His legs gave out and he fell to the floor, but he kept her securely in his arms, holding her tightly against him as he collapsed onto his back. Still quivering from her orgasm, she laid her head against his chest, completely drained of her energy. With her ear against his heart, she could hear its rapid heartbeat thudding against his ribcage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she murmured, “We need to review the schedule for our forces…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…the schedule.” He breathed and attempted to move…but his body refused to obey. He just laid on the hardwood floor, motionless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine with whatever changes you want to make to the glaive’s schedule. Just give me the copy when you’re done.” She limply lifted her hand in an attempt to wave him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try to push off the work on me. You’re going to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you just do this for me this one time?” She asked with a hopeful tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” He flatly rejected her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally found enough strength to turn her head to give him a glare. “I’m in this state because of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in the same state as you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were rough with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you liked it that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…You fucked me against the window. What if someone saw us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter…you enjoyed it, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowed. “Sadist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small shrug was all she received in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glared at him for a few seconds and then dropped her head back onto his chest in defeat. “Fine. Let’s hurry up and finish it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to get off of me first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me another minute.” She yawned. “You’re comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to lecture her for being lazy, but he quickly forgot his argument when he felt her rubbing her soft cheek against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another minute wouldn’t hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with the cold hard floor on his back…the fabric of his pants unpleasantly sticking to his skin from his sweat…her body awkwardly spread out on top of his, rendering him immobile…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was never more content than he was at that very moment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m here.” Cid announced himself as he entered the empty café.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham strolled out from the back room after hearing his old friend arrive. “Welcome back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still early afternoon and Café Maagho wouldn’t open for another couple of hours. After the darkness had started, the surviving trio from Regis’ royal retinue met at least once a month at Weskham’s bar to have lunch and catch up with one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cid made his way to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. “Where’s the boy? Is he skipping this month too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham grabbed his apron hanging from the wall. “He hasn’t called me saying that he is. Maybe he’s held up at the Kingsglaive base. You know how crazy it’s been for them the past several weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the majority of the Hunters away from Lestallum, battling with daemons and magitek troopers to take back territories to establish their outposts, it was a hectic time for the forces left behind to guard the city from the constant threat from daemons and beasts. Because of that, Cor was unable to come to join them for lunch the previous month.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, poor kid.” Cid shook his head. “Makes me grateful that I get to stay in the back fixing up the trucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all have important duties to do in times like these.” Weskham grinned, tying on his apron over his white button up shirt. “What do you want to start with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just give me a beer…and maybe some pretzels or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham poured him a glass and handed him a small bowl of snacks just as Cor arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late. I was giving out assignments for the night watch.” He closed the door behind him and walked up to the bar to join Cid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all right. We know you’ve been busy with the Hunters gone.” Weskham said, pouring his younger friend a glass of whiskey without bothering to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s actually gotten back to normal now. The daemon attacks on the limits haven’t been increasing in either numbers or strength, so the glaives and soldiers have been getting better at taking care of them.” Cor replied, accepting the drink with a nod of thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s interesting. I guess the Hunters will find themselves with nothing to do when they come back.” Cid commented and took a long swig of his beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be something like that. Once the Hunters take back some territory and establish their outposts, a lot of them won’t be returning to Lestallum. It’ll work out in the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham poured himself some red wine from the top shelf. “So your schedule is back to normal, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I assume your time off work has also stabilized…” Weskham continued, peering at Cor over his glass of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much.” Cor took a sip from his whiskey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham angled his head. “…So have you been spending some of that time with Aranea Highwind then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor spit out his drink over the counter and began to cough loudly. “What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Weskham quickly wiped up the bar with a towel, Cid turned to his friend sitting beside him. “I’m curious about that too. What’s going on with you and the goddess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor fought against the urge to panic and did his best to keep his expression as composed as possible. “…There’s nothing going on between us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham and Cid both quietly stared at Cor for a long moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid…” Weskham sighed and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve always been a shitty liar.” Cid snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If we do this, we keep it a secret between us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He agreed with no questions at the time…it was a necessary clause to keep their arrangement uncomplicated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now he had a situation that he didn’t prepare himself for. How the hell was he supposed to deal with his friends who knew about them sleeping together before they made the agreement?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor kept his face as neutral as possible. “I don’t know what you’re referring to. The Commodore and I slept with each other once or twice…but that was the end of it. Nothing’s going on between us now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham put down his wine glass and crossed his arms. “You know we’ve been friends for over thirty years, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a reason why you’re lying to us?” Cid pursued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor faltered. “I…I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both saw the struggle and the guilt swimming in Cor’s eyes. The older men exchanged quick glances with one another. It looked like he was in a situation that he wasn’t able to freely speak about. They would have to back off for now and wait until he was ready to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Even if they were both dying to know what was going on between him and Aranea Highwind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham leaned his hip against the bar. “Alright, kid…relax. We’ll stop asking you if it’s something you can’t tell us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cid reached over and placed a hand on Cor’s shoulder. “Just know that we’re here for you if you need help or someone to talk to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” Cor mumbled, his shoulders visibly lowering from relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cid and Weskham exchanged another look with each other. What was Cor doing that was so secretive that he had to hide it from his best friends? Now they </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to know what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham decided to change the subject before they were tempted to needle Cor on it any further. “So Cid…how’s things going with your granddaughter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh…things are good…apparently the Hunters are going to try to take back Hammerhead so she’s already making plans for rebuilding the place with Takka…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham prepared the meals while Cid continued to prattle on about Cidney’s work and plans. It was obvious that his friends were going out of their way to steer the topic away from Aranea…and Cor was grateful for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they ate their lunches, the conversation began to steer towards the news that Weskham heard from his contacts that remained in Altissia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like Chancellor Izunia is settling down in Insomnia for the long haul. One of our men saw magitek troops stocking up airships with ammunition from their fortress in Accordo and headed north towards the Crown City.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not good…you think he’s planning on attacking Lestallum?” Cid rubbed his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor shook his head. “I doubt it. If he wanted to attack Lestallum, he would have done it long before now. His motive is unclear, but I think he’s just preparing himself and waiting for the True King to return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regis’ boy, eh…” Cid sighed, pushing the food around on his plate with his fork. “He’s got a long wait ahead of him if the prophecy of the old kings is correct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a few years to an immortal?” Weskham shrugged and gave a pointed look at Cor. “…Right, kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor let out a derisive chuckle. “If I was truly immortal like Ardyn, why would I be wasting my time fighting off monsters from ransacking this city?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all have important duties to do in times like these...eh, Weskham?” Cid repeated what the old bartender told him earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it.” Weskham tipped his wine glass to Cid in a mock toast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor’s phone began to ring from his pocket. He took it out and quickly read the message he received. “Looks like I need to go. Thanks for lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you needed back at the base?” Weskham asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sort of…yes.” Cor answered elusively and got up from his seat. “I’ll see you guys again later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both lifted their hands up in goodbye as Cor hastily rushed out of the restaurant. After a few seconds of quiet, Cid turned to Weskham. “Think it’s her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s most definitely her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell won’t he tell us what’s going on between them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know. Maybe keeping it a secret spices it up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cid rolled his eyes. “Thirty-three years later and </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOW</span>
  </em>
  <span> he decides to act like a teenager.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham laughed. “Better late than never, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cor truly felt guilty about being unable to tell his friends about what he was doing with Aranea…but what other choice did he have? They both agreed to keeping what they were doing a secret from everyone was for the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hissed a breath through his teeth as he watched Aranea slowly drag her tongue up his shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How the hell would he be able to explain </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Cid and Weskham anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem distracted.” She murmured, her lips grazing the tip of his erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just thinking…about things that happened earlier…before you messaged me…” He answered with harsh breaths as she swirled her tongue around the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed as she stroked his length with her hand. He was standing, a hand clutched onto his dresser for support while she was on her knees before him. “You have a beautiful naked woman trying to please you orally and you’re thinking about something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to argue there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and took his cock into her mouth. He let out another loud groan as he watched her lips slowly envelop his member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a couple months since they had agreed upon their pact for casual sex. After their wild romp in his office, every meeting they had afterwards has been in his apartment. They both decided it was the safest place for them to meet considering it was too difficult to enter and leave her airship without anyone noticing…and as arousing as it was to do it in his office, it was obviously not a good place for their trysts if they were trying to keep their encounters private.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His building used to be a small shop that went out of business long before the darkness began. The apartment was on the second level, while the lower floor was used as a forgotten storage space of maintenance equipment for the two large living complexes that sandwiched the building. He got the apartment thanks to Dave’s connections, seeing that he didn’t want to live in the Kingsglaive barracks which were already over capacity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ironically, his time with Aranea was the longest he spent in his own apartment that didn’t involve sleeping. Before her, he would normally spend his off-time at the base doing busywork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clenched his jaw as he felt the back reaches of her throat. She could only take less than half of him into her mouth, but she vigorously slid her fingers up and down his shaft at the same rhythm as she bobbed her head. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, keeping the tresses from impeding her effort and also to keep it from blocking his view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still surprised him that she would show up for their encounters…even the times when she was the one asking if she could come over. He still had difficulty believing that someone as attractive as Aranea would want to sleep with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was because he was simply a different flavor of the week? Every time they met, he was still half-expecting her to announce that she was bored of him and wanted to put an end to their agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HNG!” He groaned as she sucked him hard. Her eyes twinkled when she saw the fevered pleasure on his face and began to move her head and her fingers more fervently than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she was getting tired of him, she was incredibly good at acting that she wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to hold himself back any longer, he tightened his grip on her hair and began to thrust himself into her mouth. She let out a surprised sound as he pushed himself against the back of her throat, but she didn’t make any signs of pulling herself away. Instead she lowered her hand from his throbbing shaft and yielded her mouth to him so he could continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why? Why are you letting me do this to you?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He frantically thought as he uncontrollably plunged himself into her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even from the very beginning, he was too rough with her. He knew what her limits were and he always pushed them...or completely broke through them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was never like this with any of the past women he had slept with. He always made sure to hold himself back for them…his strength, his passion, his lust. Why was it only with Aranea that he couldn’t control himself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During times when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was going too hard, even in the heavy haze of sexual fury, he at least kept himself sane enough to watch for the smallest sign that she wanted him to stop so he could immediately halt and pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she never did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even now, as he was wildly fucking her in the mouth, she wasn’t stopping him. She just gazed up at him with desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hurry up and come</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her soft green eyes implored with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit…!” He swore loudly and came, releasing his fluids down her throat. She kept her lips sealed tightly around his member, letting his ejaculate spill into her mouth. After his hips stopped shuddering, she gradually pulled her mouth off of his stiff member, running her tongue on the underside of his shaft as she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her face up to him and gave him a brazen smile. She opened her mouth for him for him to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a lot…you didn’t hold back, did you.” She teased, her eyes shining wickedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His desire was flaring up again, making his blood boil with need. “Aranea…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoved him towards his bed, making him fall back into it. She confidently climbed over him...higher and higher…until the apex of her thighs were hovering in front of his face. She slowly sat up, her slit just inches away from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only polite to return the favor, Cor.” She murmured to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have to say anything else. He pulled her completely down to his face and feasted on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…There was absolutely no way in hell he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> be able to talk about this with his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Year 5 of the Long Night</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The months passed quickly and Lestallum remained strong as humanity’s last city during the scourge. The Hunters were successful in their battles against the daemons and magitek troops, taking back several territories to establish their outposts…including their original HQ at the Vesperpools. As predicted, most of the Hunters relocated themselves to the new outposts, though many of them remained in Lestallum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the forces still kept busy with fighting against the never ending attacks from the daemons and beasts that tried to worm their way into the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anyone knew it, the fifth winter of the darkness had arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though it was December, the weather was mild and comfortably cool. Lestallum was in a tropical climate, so a balmy winter night was nothing new to its original citizens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor stood on the old Taeplar Crag observation deck, staring out into the bleak night. After some searching, Libertus found his fellow Commander and walked up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing, Cor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just looking out to see if there’s any unusual activity down below.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Libertus shook his head and sighed. “What I meant was, what are you doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It’s your day off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I didn’t need a day off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Libertus rolled his eyes. “Cor…you work your ass off every day. You’re entitled to have ONE day off. We already have everything covered and there’s nothing for you to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s always something to do here.” Cor grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not today.” Libertus said firmly. “Go home, Cor. Don’t make me call Monica and Justin and have them drag you off the compound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor grimaced. His former subordinates from the Crownsguard, both retired and betrothed, would be more than happy to pull him away from his work and coddle him with meals and conversation. He definitely didn’t want that. “…Fine. I’ll go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Libertus grinned triumphantly. “I don’t want to see you back here until tomorrow!” He pointed his finger at him as he turned to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Libertus stroll off and let out a frustrated breath. He didn’t like being forced away from his duties. It was one of the few constants in his life that kept him going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who told Libertus to give him the day off anyway?!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cor slowly trudged up the stairs leading up to his apartment. He wondered if he should drop by Weskham’s café or Cid’s place…but he decided against it. They were both busy with their own jobs and he didn’t want to disrupt them just because he was free for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused when he reached the top of the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should call Aranea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up her number. He stared at the screen, debating whether or not he should.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their arrangement was still going on for the past year and a half. He was still surprised that she still hadn’t tired of him after so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because their schedules rarely aligned, they were only able to see each other once or twice a month…but they always did their best to get the most they could out of those rare times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and put the phone back into his pocket. It was very unlikely that she was available right now. He resigned himself to a night alone as he opened the door and entered his apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze at the entranceway, staring at the uninvited guest before him who was lying down leisurely on his living room couch…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…Wearing nothing but lace black underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked rapidly, thinking the figure before him was a hallucination. “…Commodore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander.” Aranea replied with a seductive smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced back at the door and back to her. “How did you get in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a cheap lock on the door.” She tilted her head with a thoughtful expression. “But I guess there’s no point in having an elaborate security system. Who would be crazy enough to break into the apartment of the great Marshal of Lucis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who indeed.” Cor said plainly and stepped towards her. His mouth began to go dry as he saw how creamy her skin appeared against the black lingerie. “What are you doing here?” He asked, keeping his tone as even as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly sat up from the couch and reached up to hook her fingers into his belt. “I thought you’d be happier to see me.” She looked up at him demurely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took every ounce of willpower to keep himself from tearing the flimsy underwear off of her body at that very second. “You didn’t message me. Were you just waiting for me to come to the apartment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed softly. “I knew you were going to have a day off today. That’s why I also made arrangements to my own schedule…” She pulled at the belt strap, deftly unbuckling it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…So it’s just you…” Her fingers undid the first button on the fly of his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…And me…” The second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…For the rest…” Third.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Of the day.” The last button popped out and she reached into his pants to pull out his erect member. Before he could respond, she took his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hissed in a breath and bowed over from the sudden pleasure. Grasping the back of the couch to brace himself, he watched her as she slid her lips back and forth along his shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beautiful woman…in his apartment…wearing nothing but skimpy underwear and a heart-stopping smile…pleasuring him? It made no sense. What good did he accomplish in this life to deserve this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to suck him harder and faster. It was obvious that she was trying to get him to come quickly…as if it was an unspoken competition between them. Averse to losing before he got a chance to touch her, he grabbed the underside of her chin and pulled her face away from his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gazed up at him, her lips wet from her saliva. “Why are you stopping me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re trying to rush me…” He answered, his voice thick. “…And I want to take my time to enjoy you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw her green eyes light up from his words. She pulled at his clothes, helping him strip and throwing the articles aside. She took a moment to scan his naked body, appreciating it like a work of art. “Let’s find our middle ground then, shall we?” She whispered, running her palms down his chiseled abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t respond. He simply reached down and gently tucked a strand of silver hair behind her ear…then kissed her on the forehead. A loving gesture. Taken aback by the tenderness, she looked into his ice blue eyes in question. “Cor…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She realized too late that the affection was to catch her off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she saw the intent in his eyes, she was too slow to react. He grabbed her by her sides and flipped her onto her stomach on the couch. He took hold of her backside, lifted her hips up into the air, pulled the thin lacy bottoms of her lingerie to the side...and then dove in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AHHH!” She cried out as his tongue plunged into her entrance. She clutched at the cushions as he devoured her from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even after all this time, he never tired of the taste of her. On the days they weren’t together, he always found himself thirsting for her. What kind of spell did she cast on him to make him crave her so much?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he gripped her thighs, he could feel her beginning to tense up, a sure sign that she was almost about to reach her point of break. He curled his tongue inside of her…a way that he learned she loved, trying to hasten her to her climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tore herself away from his mouth and his hands and spun back around. With a reproachful expression, she clicked her tongue at him. “Naughty. Trying to make me come first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbed forward on the couch, leaning in to face her and settling himself between her legs. “You’re the one who said we have all day together. It’s a given if you come first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his face hovered just inches over hers, she smiled as she reached up to drape her arms over his wide shoulders. “Didn’t I say we should find our middle ground?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gazed down at her green eyes full of desire and playfulness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t flinch at the sight of a twenty foot daemon barreling towards him…how could one look into her eyes leave him so weak?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swiftly lowered his head, crushing his lips onto hers…and with one strong thrust of his hips, he drove his entire length into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmn!” She gasped into his mouth from the initial lunge, arching her back and pressing her lace-covered breasts against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This heat…this wetness…it enveloped him so perfectly that he didn’t know how he had lived for so long without it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to move, withdrawing and diving back into her, steadily increasing his speed and his strength. She wrapped her long legs around his waist, welcoming his invasion into her depths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the monstrous lust clawing its way from the depths of his psyche. The horrid and all-consuming need was breaking through the multiple barriers of his self-control one by one…and it kept whispering ugly and disgusting thoughts into his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to fuck her…all night and day until their bodies both broke from the passion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted her…just her…nothing and no one else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She belonged to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhn…! AHH!” She cried out as his thrusting became so fierce that it shook her body with each hard lunge he made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel her inner walls clenching him. She was close…so close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again, so was he.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to pound into her even harder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Break…break…break…</span>
  </em>
  <span>The carnal voice in his mind chanted, egging him on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor…!” She whimpered, the flush of pink spreading all over her pale body as she was so perilously close to the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come for me.” He ordered, his voice raw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His large hand made its way to her neck…his rough fingers wrapping around her slender throat…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…And tightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HNG…!” She became undone. He watched her sea green eyes cloud over from the ecstasy as the pleasure completely took over her entire being. His hand remained firmly clamped around her throat, holding her down as she writhed underneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her warmth gripped and convulsed around him and he could no longer hold back. With a loud groan, he plunged in deep and released into her, filling her womb. Briefly blinded by the intensity, he let go of her neck and collapsed on top of her trembling body, his cock still buried deep inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave no sign of her discomfort as his heavy body pressed her into the worn cushions of the couch. Instead, she slowly ran her hands along the sides of his ribs, soothing him as he tried to catch his breath. After a few minutes of relaxed quiet, she let out a husky laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Cor.” She whispered into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes snapped open and he quickly lifted his head to face her. “How the hell did you know it was my birthday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a smug grin. “I went to visit little Amicitia’s shop last month and she let it slip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, Iris.” He muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be mad at her. She was just venting to me because you refuse to let anyone celebrate your birthday in any way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a suspicious look. “Were you the one who told Libertus about my birthday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct.” She smiled even wider. “I casually brought it up in a conversation with him after I found out about it from Iris. Apparently he had no idea when your birthday was either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I purposely don’t tell people about it.” Cor replied blandly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips tightened. “It’s nothing worth celebrating about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheer instantly evaporated as soon as she saw the pain in his eyes. “Why do you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at her for a moment and slowly lowered his head. “It’s not fair that I get to see another year while so many others don’t get to see theirs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He outlived so many people who were more deserving of life than him. King Mors…Regis…Clarus…the countless number of good men who died while under his orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Aranea reached up and gently lifted his chin, so her eyes could meet his. “I understand why you feel that way. But your birthday shouldn’t be a grim reminder that those people are gone. If anything…” She caressed his cheek. “…It should be a day you should be grateful that their memory lives on with you and they’ll never be forgotten as long as you’re alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The survivor’s guilt that was tightly wound around his heart relaxed its hold. Her words gave her some reprieve to the oppressive remorse that he had been shouldering for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was she able to say the right things to put him at ease?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rigid look on his face somewhat lightened. “…I still dislike dealing with celebrations and parties.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed…clearly and genuinely. “I knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much. Why do you think I arranged it so you only had to deal with me for the day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate your thoughtfulness.” He replied dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned and pulled him back down on top of her. The tension in his body loosened a bit more as he pressed his face into her sweet scented neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tell me, Cor…” She murmured pleasantly. “…How old are you today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He promptly reached down and pinched her bottom, getting her to let out a short yelp. “You know very well how old I am. So shut it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So cranky…” She said sulkily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an old man. I’m supposed to be cranky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You act your age but you certainly don’t look it.” She mused, more to herself than to him. His face was weathered, but not wrinkled. His body was still hard and muscled. Her fingers grazed along his temple, where his hair was just beginning to gray. She huffed a laugh through her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you laughing about now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking that I’d really like your hair to change its color.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his head again to look at her questionably. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran her hand through her own tresses. “Because we’d match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out an exasperated breath. “You…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a beguiling smile. “I think you’d be incredibly sexy as a silver fox.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to look older than I already am?” He asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? I have silver hair. Do you think I look old?” She cocked her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor braced himself by his arms and rose up to hover over her. He took in the sight of her lovely face, her firm and toned limbs, her creamy skin, her soft breasts…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” He replied, his voice barely above a whisper. “You look like a beautiful young woman…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?” She stared at him blankly. Her reaction to his flattery was delayed as she mulled it over, scanning it for sarcasm. She was expecting him to give one of his short biting remarks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his fingers through her long silver hair and brought up a silken lock of it to his lips. “…A woman far too beautiful to be wasting time with an old man like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked. Twice. Then her eyes widened slightly as she came to a realization. She shook her head and wagged a finger in his face. “Ah ha…trying to catch me off guard again? Fool me once, shame on you.” She grinned as she wound her arms around his neck. “Nice try though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently his compliments were too few and far in between for her to easily believe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to tell her that he was being genuine, but she pulled his face down and kissed him deeply, cutting off his train of thought. As her honeyed tongue entwined with his, he immediately began to stiffen again while still inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away and whispered against his lips, “Why don’t we continue celebrating your birthday in your bedroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already hard and throbbing inside her warmth. He took hold of one of the straps of her lacey bra. “…We’ll eventually end up there.” He whispered back roughly and yanked the strap aggressively, ripping the flimsy lingerie off of her body.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Camelia Claustra, the First Secretary of Accordo, sat by the window of her lofted apartment, quietly drinking her tea and going over her documents for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just because her nation was in shambles doesn’t mean the paperwork will end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A familiar knock at the door broke her concentration. “Come in.” She called clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham Armaugh entered her apartments with a bottle of wine in his hands. “Hello, Camelia. I come bearing gifts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a laugh. “Wine? It’s still ten in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a time of perpetual darkness. Who’s to say what’s morning or night anymore?” He approached her table and set down the bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the bottle’s label and hummed. “One of my favorite vintages…you must have kept this hidden for some time.” Her eyes darted to him. “What’s the bad news, Weskham?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know me too well.” He gave her a sardonic grin and sat down in the chair across from her. “I came bearing some serious news from my contacts in Altissia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” She asked, setting down her papers and taking off her reading glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our men recently came into contact with the leader of a large group of survivors that have been hiding in an undisclosed location on the western continent. The leader says that there are many citizens of Accordo that are among the group.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my…” Camelia placed a hand on her heart. “…That’s amazing news. We thought there weren’t any more survivors left on the western continent…let alone Accordo. There’s possibly some hope for some of our citizens here in Lestallum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham held out a hand. “Before we get too excited, there is a catch. The leader of the group states that many of the people he is in charge of don’t want to leave. They are fighting back against the daemons and magitek soldiers, just as we are...and doing what they can to protect the place they call home. They are willing to establish contact with the people in Lestallum…but they are requesting assistance - soldiers to be exact - to help them in their fight as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camelia sat back, dumbfounded. “They’re giving us conditions?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems that they are adamant on not calling it a condition as so much a plea for help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips tightened. “How many people are part of this group of survivors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My contacts say that there are almost a thousand of them…including children.” He replied somberly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So many…” She whispered, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded in agreement. “Some of them may be missing family members of the Accordo refugees here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long minute, Camelia remained silent, staring at her cup of tepid tea as she thought about her options. “Most of our citizens in Lestallum aren’t soldiers. We have no force of our own.” She murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can appeal to the Hunters to send men.” He suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “Ezma, the head of Meldacio, has no love for the western continent. She would never send them over someplace where she has no stake in.” She paused and lifted her eyes to meet Weskham’s. “What about the Kingsglaive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his eyes to the table. “I strongly doubt they’ll be able to help. Even if both the Commanders  </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> despise Niflheim, I doubt they will get any volunteers from the glaives, seeing that most of them are Lucians.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they may be able to help. You’re good friends with Commander Leonis, are you not? Can’t you make that request?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I personally asked him for the favor, yes. Cor would undoubtedly help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because if Cor went, it’ll most definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> go over well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham let out a ragged sigh. “The leader of the group…is Loqi Tummelt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camelia took in a sharp breath. “The Empire’s Brigadier-General?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Former</span>
  </em>
  <span> Brigadier-General…yes.” He nodded. Loqi Tummelt’s hatred for the Lucian Immortal Marshal was well-known to the people who were under the Empire’s thumb. “So you can see why sending Cor would do us no good, if not worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knitted her brows. “Is there nothing we can do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is one more option…” Weskham said slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated. “Aranea Highwind’s militia. They’re not as big as the Hunters or the Kingsglaive…but most of her soldiers are people from the western continent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She instantly brightened. “Of course…! Her men would also have a self-interest to assist the refugee group...there may be some among them that are also searching for their families.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She might turn us down. Highwind defected from the Empire and there may be bad blood between her and Tummelt.” He warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no harm in asking. If anything, Commodore Highwind might get upset if we don’t let her know about the situation.” Camelia said firmly. “How do we get in contact with her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…You can leave it to me.” He replied, almost despondently. “Just give me a few more days to get some more details from the men in Altissia. We don’t want to send anyone over there without getting all the details.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make it quick. I’m sure word will get out soon about the survivors and our people will be clamoring to find out if their loved ones are alive.” Camelia said and rose from her chair. “I think I will have some wine, after all. My nerves need calming. Would you like a glass as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Weskham replied and watched Camelia walk off to her kitchen to retrieve the wine glasses. Once she was out of earshot, he let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, kid.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Weskham thought miserably. He was going to have to play a part in taking away the one happiness his friend had found in these dark times. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aranea looked at her phone and re-read the message that Cor had sent her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go to Café Maagho on the southern side of main street at 1PM.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Blunt and to the point as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she headed to the café, she wondered why he would ask her to meet her in such a place. It’s been almost two years since they’ve started their arrangement and this was the first time he asked her to meet him somewhere other than his apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she arrived at the restaurant, she noticed the closed sign was on display in the window. She hesitated for a moment, not wanting to trespass if the business wasn’t open to the public. When she pulled at the door handle, she discovered it was unlocked. She timidly stepped into the café and closed the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome.” A voice greeted her from the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw who had called out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weskham Armaugh…” She murmured. The man who was known as an advisor to the First Secretary of Accordo…at least to the public. In the shadows, he was one of the most nefarious information brokers in Eos. He was also the hero who saved hundreds of refugees from outside of Lucis and brought them to Lestallum. Many of the men under her command were always singing him praises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Highwind. Thank you for coming.” He inclined his head and gestured to a small table beside the bar. “Take a seat. What can I get you to drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just water is fine.” Aranea nervously strolled over and sat down on the polished wooden chair. “…I was told by someone to meet them here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham chuckled. “Don’t worry…Cor will be here soon. I normally don’t open until later so you both will be my only patrons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Commander and I aren’t in a relationship.” She said hastily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham hid his grin as he walked around the bar. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flushed as he set down a tall glass of water on the table in front of her. “Would you like a menu? I can prepare something for you while you're waiting.” He offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cleared her throat. “I’ll hold off on ordering until he gets here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man gave her a disarming smile. “Very good then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Weskham made his way back behind his bar, Aranea looked around the cozy restaurant. It was a small space, but it was very inviting. The soft glow of the lights and the warm wooden walls added to the elegant ambiance. “I’m surprised the Commander would frequent somewhere so classy…” She uttered to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham overheard her words and chuckled. “He does come across as the sort who would avoid an establishment like mine, doesn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embarrassed, she ducked her head. “I didn’t mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offense taken. I understand what you meant.” Weskham responded amicably as he began to clean the drinking glasses. “He’s a military man through and through. I’ve known that kid since he was fifteen…he’s basically been raised on mess hall meals for most of his life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve known the Commander since he was fifteen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure have. He was the baby of our group back in the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a small laugh. “It’s hard for me to imagine him as a teenager.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was a big kid…but a kid nonetheless. Always trying to prove how grown and mature he was. A bit too stern for my taste.” Weskham said fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was always the serious type, huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham nodded. “I suppose that’s what happens when you’re a soldier for most of your life. The main thing the military teaches you to do is how to keep a strong front on the outside and keep everything else on the inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea thought about her own time in the Empire’s army. “They sure do…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished cleaning a glass and carefully set it to the side of the bar. “Cor is bad at expressing what he feels…so I hope you continue to be understanding and help him regardless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face warmed. ”…If anything, I’m the one who’s bad at expressing myself. The Commander has helped me much more than I helped him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I’m very sorry.” Weskham quietly apologized, his voice heavy with guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked and looked up at him. “For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front door opened and they both turned to see Cor entering the restaurant. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the table. “Am I late?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham shook his head at him. “No. Just in time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor took the seat at the table across from Aranea. She looked at him with a inquisitive expression. “So, Commander…is there a reason why you asked me to meet you here or is it just for lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Weskham asked me to invite you here.” Cor nodded to his friend who was stepping out from behind the bar. “I’m not sure why, but he was insistent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…well…” Weskham said awkwardly and pulled up a chair to their table. “…I needed to speak with Miss Highwind about something important in person…and I thought it would make her feel more comfortable if you were here with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor and Aranea exchanged a confused glance and turned back to Weskham. “What did you need to speak to me about?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham folded his hands together and placed them on the table. “Miss Highwind…you may already know this about me, but I am a dealer in information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…I have a few agents that are currently established in Altissia. They are there to keep an eye out for anything unusual the Empire may be up to in the southeast. Yesterday, I received a radio message from my Altissia contacts that they have been approached by the leader of a large group of western continent survivors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped. “Survivors? Still on the western continent?” It was major news. She had so many people under her command who had gotten separated from their families when the darkness began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham nodded. “The leader relayed to us that they will provide us with the names of all the people in their group…in exchange for immediate assistance in their battles against the daemons and magitek troopers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Cor abruptly said. “The Niffs are coming to </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> for help?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man turned to his friend and explained calmly, “It’s not just survivors of Niflheim. There are also survivors from all over the western continent and other countries around it…including Accordo. There’s almost a thousand of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea looked down at the table in a daze. “Almost a thousand survivors…I can’t believe it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham leaned forward. “Secretary Claustra is in a bind. Accordo never had an army, so we can’t provide them with the help they are requesting. Ezma refuses to help because the Hunters are already spread thin with the new outposts. The Kingsglaive…” He gave Cor a pointed look. “…Well…I think we all know why the Kingsglaive won’t be jumping at the opportunity to help the westerners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor shoulders stiffened from the comment but didn’t refute it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why…” Weskham reluctantly returned his gaze to Aranea. “…We wanted to ask if you and your army would be willing to provide them with the help they need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could answer, Cor slammed his hand on the table. “Absolutely not. They’re refusing to provide names to reunite families unless they receive assistance? That’s not right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree it isn’t right.” Weskham ceded. “But it’s the only bargaining chip they have. Many of the survivors don’t want to relocate to Lestallum…they’re trying to take back their homelands from the daemons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reasonable excuse just made Cor angrier. He turned to Aranea. “Commodore. You have no obligation to accept this. We don’t even know who they are or if they’re trustworthy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t respond. She simply sat silently for a few moments. “The Commander’s right.” She finally said, turning her attention back to Weskham. “Is there a guarantee that we’re going to receive the list of names once we get there? For all we know, it’s a ploy to lead us into a trap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no guarantee…but we do know who the leader is.” Weskham took a deep breath before continuing. “…It’s Loqi Tummelt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea’s eyes widened in shock. “Brigadier-General Loqi Tummelt? </span>
  <em>
    <span>THAT</span>
  </em>
  <span> Loqi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor looked between the two. “Who the hell is Loqi Tummelt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but to let out a cough of disbelief at Cor’s question. It was no secret among the western populace that Loqi considered the Lucian Marshal as his arch rival, seeing that he had declared his hatred for him at every opportunity. “Are you serious, Commander? You don’t know who he is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I know who he is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The irony was not lost on both Aranea and Weskham. They both would laughing hysterically if the situation wasn’t so serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was the Brigadier-General of the Empire…and similar to Aranea, he left the army and is now fighting against it.” Weskham explained to Cor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea sat back and shook her head. “Loqi, huh…I can’t believe he survived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you’re not the only one who decided to bite the hand that fed you.” Weskham ruminated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She recollected the times she spent with Loqi when she was back with the Empire. He was a conceited young man who was arrogant enough to believe he was on the same level as Cor Leonis. He was overconfident, yes, but he was straight forward. He was someone who was in the Empire’s army because he loved the country of Niflheim and wanted to do his all to serve and protect it. For him to be actively battling against the magitek soldiers that the Empire forged…it was a sure sign that Loqi had realized that the Empire was no longer acting in the best interest of the country.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can trust Loqi.” Aranea said with a slight nod. “He’s a lot of things, but he’s not a liar. If he says that he’ll give us the names in exchange for help, he will provide it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor narrowed his eyes at her. “Does that mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes met Cor’s from across the table and held them when she answered Weskham. “I’ll go to the western continent and give the survivors the help they need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will?” Both men asked at the same time, the same astonished tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I know my army is smaller than the others, but I’m sure Loqi knows that beggars can’t be choosers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Weskham could respond, Cor swifty interjected. “You’re just going to blindly trust what a former Niff officer is saying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am also a former Niff officer.” She answered coolly. “And unlike some of the other officers I’ve worked with, I have no qualms with Loqi…and he has none with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just going to help them…after everything they’ve done to you?” Cor pursued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not helping the Empire. I’m helping the survivors of the western continent, Commander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham stole a look at his friend whose clenched fists were shaking with fury against his legs. His eyes were locked with Aranea’s…neither showing any intent of yielding to the other. After several seconds which felt like an eternity, Cor got up from his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s made her decision. I’m no longer needed in this conversation so I’ll be going now.” He said, his voice gruff and low. His eyes, which were engulfed with blue flames of wrath, were now as freezing cold as a glacier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid…” Weskham got up to stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could say anything else, Cor was already out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis rushed over to the Hunter’s area of the city. It was already late in the evening when he received a call from Iris to hurry over…because Cor was in a foul mood and was about to take it out on her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he arrived at the training grounds, he could sense that the fields were unusually empty. Even though it was late, there were usually a few people who hung around to train and exercise. He wondered where everyone went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he felt a threatening aura emanating from the sparring arena. The feeling made him shudder involuntarily. He made his way towards the dangerous atmosphere, his hackles rising with each step he took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto and Iris looked on nervously from the stands of the Hunter’s makeshift fighting arena. Inside the ring, Gladiolus anxiously circled around Cor, trying to avoid the older man’s attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis walked up the steps of the bleachers to join them. “I came as soon as I got your message. What’s going on down there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris grasped at Ignis’ arm. “Cor suddenly called my brother out of the blue, telling him he needs a sparring partner to practice with. Apparently Cor already spent the afternoon practicing with several glaives…but he beat the first few so badly that it scared away the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s Gladio doing?” Ignis asked, wishing he could see what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladio’s getting his ass beaten, that’s what’s going on.” Prompto answered, his voice full of worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s hanging in there much longer than the glaives from earlier…” Iris added, watching them apprehensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt Cor’s killing intent as soon as I walked into the training grounds.” Ignis murmured. “What’s gotten him so riled up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Cor is rarely bothered by anything.” Prompto shook his head. “Just our luck he’s like this during one of the rare nights that there are no major daemons roaming around outside the city!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Cor stopped pacing and pulled out his katana, launching himself at Gladiolus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SHIT!” Gladiolus swore and rolled away at the last second. The spot on the ground he was standing on exploded into dust. In a split second, Cor leapt towards him again, his katana blade whistled as he swung it. With a loud clash, Gladiolus blocked Cor’s attack with his great sword, barely avoiding the slash down his middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attack me seriously, Gladiolus!” Cor commanded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t if I’m defending against you the whole time!” Gladiolus hissed through gritted teeth, trying not to buckle under Cor’s strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus slid away right before his sword caved under Cor’s, again the ground where he was standing on splintered into a burst of small rocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting heavily, Gladiolus held out a hand. “Give me a minute to recover!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The enemy isn't going to give you a chance to recover…and neither am I.” Cor adjusted his grip on his katana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought this was going to be some light practice, not full on sparring. I’d really like to return to my girlfriend in one piece tonight.” Gladiolus implored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others noticed that Gladiolus’ comment irked Cor… the look of annoyance briefly flashed on his face. He swung his sword back. “Get ready!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor sped towards Gladiolus, weapon poised, ready to strike. Prompto sucked in a breath and Iris buried her face into Ignis’ shoulder, terrified to watch the result.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*CLANG!*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus fell back to the ground with his sword…staring at what was in front of him in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea had rushed in and parried Cor’s attack, saving Gladiolus from another strike. Sparks flew as Cor’s katana grinded against her spear, neither side showing signs of budging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor glared at her from behind his sword but refused to relent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I tag in, big guy?” She called to Gladiolus, keeping her eyes on Cor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus didn’t skip a beat. “All yours!” He yelled as he swiftly got to his feet and ran for the arena wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Gladiolus jumped out of the sparring ring, Cor and Aranea broke their parry at the same time, leaping a good distance away from each other with their weapons still raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to train…not play, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Commodore</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Cor barked at her, but gave no sign of lowering his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s your lucky day, isn’t it?” Aranea replied lightly, keeping her spear aimed at him. “Instead of picking on these kids, how about testing your skills against me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I want to bother fighting you? You have your own men to practice with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a mocking pout. “Aw. Are you scared that you might get beaten by a Niff, Commander?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor narrowed his eyes and he took a step back to begin his attack. She crooked her finger at him, taunting him further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still watching from the stands, Prompto pulled on his own hair. “What’s Aranea doing? Stop poking at the bear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fast as lightning, Cor charged at Aranea. She jumped over him as he barreled himself into the empty space where she was standing. She landed gracefully on her feet several meters behind him and whistled. “Over here, Commander!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spun around and narrowed his eyes at her. He leapt towards her, attacking from above so she wouldn’t be able to jump away. Instead, she took a quick step to the side, narrowly avoiding his katana as it swung down…and with a flick of her wrist, she hit him in the back with the blunt end of her spear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor fell to his knees and stabbed the katana into the ground to hold himself up. The pain from her attack coursed up his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea didn’t step away. She stood beside him, holding her spear to her shoulder. “Your moves are easy to read when you’re agitated like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not agitated.” He said, his voice grating. As he crouched to return back onto his feet, he suddenly spun and swung his sword at her, trying to catch her off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blade cut through nothing again as she flipped over him with ease. She landed lightly behind him and struck him again, in the same exact place where she had just hit him earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a grunt of pain and once again fell to his knees. This time, she swiftly kicked the katana out of his hands and held the shaft of her spear against his neck from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you calm enough yet?” She asked, pressing the rod against his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t respond…but his jaw was stubbornly clenched in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned her head in. “Commander, I need to speak to you…alone.” She whispered into his ear so their spectators in the stands would be unable to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Shouldn’t you be preparing to join your comrade-in-arms back in Empire territory?” He whispered back harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips tightened when he said the spiteful words but she didn’t move away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor…” She said his name quietly…pleadingly. “…Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept his eyes straight ahead…and gave her the slightest of nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her spear and stepped back, allowing him to slowly get to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus had joined his friends in the stands, all of them in complete shock at what they had witnessed…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aranea beat Cor in a match…” Iris shook her head in wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it.” Prompto gaped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea turned to them at the stands, placing her hands on her hips. “I wish I could claim a full victory…but I only won because of a handicap. He was obviously worn out from fighting all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> worn out.” Gladiolus grumbled loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She strode over to Cor and with her knuckles, she tapped him in the sore spot where she kept hitting him. He made an audible hiss of pain. “I’m sorry for hurting you, Commander. My airship is right over there…come with me and I’ll get you a potion as an apology.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis took a step forward down the stairs. “You don’t have to trouble yourself…I can heal him right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no trouble. Besides, I need to speak with him about matters with my men and the Kingsglaive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all made their way to the edge of the arena to talk to her. “Oh yeah, I just heard about what’s going on from some of the hunters! Are you and your men really going back to Niflheim?” Prompto asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody noticed Cor slightly flinching from Prompto’s question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“News travels fast, as usual.” Aranea sighed and nodded. “Yes, I am heading over to the western continent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t heard that yet. What’s going on?” Ignis asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Aranea gave them a brief explanation, Cor brushed the dirt off his clothes and secured the scabbard of his katana with its cord, uninterested in listening to the details again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…” Iris’ eyes widened in awe. “…When are you planning on leaving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the end of the week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor froze at her answer. At the end of the week. In just three days she would be leaving Lestallum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so soon…that’s not even enough time to throw you a goodbye party!” Prompto complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need a party…but I appreciate the thought.” She replied to him with a smile as she took a step backwards to take hold of Cor’s arm. “Now if you'll excuse me, the Commander and I will be leaving. Goodnight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea turned around and half-dragged Cor out of the arena, leaving the others behind and scratching at their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank gods Aranea stepped in when she did or else I’d be skewered on Cor’s blade.” Gladiolus let out a loud breath. “I wonder what got him so worked up to begin with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris shrugged. “Maybe he’s angry because the glaives will have more work to do once she leaves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus shuddered. “I hope he doesn’t stay this way. I don’t know anyone that can go up against him when he’s in a bad mood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone quietly murmured their agreements.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea and Cor entered the airship and she dragged him into her cabin. He was still in a sour mood, staying silent the whole way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed him to sit on her bed. “Let me get a potion for you, take off your jacket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she went to rummage through her drawers, he muttered, “I’m not hurt that badly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She retrieved a vial and turned back to face him. “Don’t lie to me. I could tell you’re in pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he made no move to take off his leather jacket, she let out a frustrated sigh. She stomped over to him and forcefully yanked the jacket from his body from above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing…urgh…” He hissed when the pain shot through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tossed the jacket to the side and pushed his back forward. Lifting his shirt, she saw the deep bruise on his lower back, already turning purplish red in color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Commander. I didn’t mean to hurt you so badly.” She apologized and broke the vial over the bruise. The shards of light quickly dissipated over his back and the purple marks slowly faded away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a quiet sigh of relief as the pain disappeared. “It’s fine. You didn’t have to waste a potion on me. I can pay you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. Potions are a gil a dozen and easy to get. The cost isn’t worth suffering over.” She replied, going over his back one more time to confirm the bruise was gone. “Elixirs are the ones that are expensive and hard to find. I still haven’t been able to find a replacement vial for the emergency one I used when we fought against that Ganymede.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ganymede fight from two years ago…when this whole thing between them began. Cor remembered it like it was yesterday. The huge gash down her back that she received when saving him from the daemon. He recalled the frustration and desperation he felt as he was trying to keep her from bleeding out…and the contrasting feelings of lust and hatred when they had sex for the first time in the tiny cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had time really gone that fast?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tugged his shirt down and moved away from his back, sitting beside him on her bed. “I wanted to talk with you about…you know…all this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s there to talk about.” He replied shortly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took his curtness with stride. “It seemed like you were upset back at the restaurant when I accepted the request to go to the western continent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her, his face stern. “Of course I’m upset. You’re leaving a secured city to go into enemy territory. You don’t know if your former associate might be setting up a trap for you to serve you up to Ardyn as a gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a little troubling to leave Lestallum for the unknown…but it doesn’t seem like anything too different than what we’re dealing with here. As for Loqi…” She met his gaze calmly. “…I don’t know if he can be completely trusted, but there are other – </span>
  <em>
    <span>smarter</span>
  </em>
  <span> – ways that he’d be able to draw me out if he wanted to hand me over to Ardyn. Besides, he doesn’t even know that I’m the one that’s coming…he just asked for assistance in general, not for anyone specifically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes became hard. “How can you help someone who used to be part of the Empire’s army…after everything they’ve done to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loqi himself hasn’t done anything to me. The ones who’ve directly caused me grief are all dead. If Loqi has done anything to me, I don’t know of it…but I doubt he has because he’s too straightforward of a person to do anything to me behind my back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be returning to Niflheim…back to the place where all this madness started.” He argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s also the place where I’m from, Commander.” She replied softly. “It’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared into her sea green eyes for a long moment. It was on the tip of his tongue to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Isn't Lucis your new home?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But he kept it to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he didn’t respond, she decided to continue on. “The other thing I wanted to talk to you about…” She lowered her eyes to her hands on her lap. “…Was about our arrangement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth became a hard line. What was there to talk about with that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously, our...what we have…doesn’t work if we’re going to be on different continents.” She intentionally avoided the word ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>relationship’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Once I’m gone…I guess our agreement is void…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that…but for some reason it aggravated him to hear it being said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air between them was heavy. Aranea tried her best to speak with a tone of humor to lift the dark mood that settled around him. “Look at it this way, Commander…this will free you up to find someone else. Maybe this time you can find someone who isn’t a Niff whore…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the word left her mouth, he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her down on top of the bed. She speechlessly stared up at him as his striking blue eyes looked intensely into hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to call yourself that!” He rebuked her loudly, his voice resounding in her cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t say anything else. She remained silent as he tightened his grip on her shoulders as he hovered over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” He said gruffly. “…I’m sorry for the way I treated you in the beginning. My anger at Niflheim was no reason for me to treat you as poorly as I once did.” Her eyes widened as he quietly went on. “So don’t keep deriding yourself by calling yourself those names. You don’t have to make light of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The penetrating blue of his eyes softened as he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, you don’t have to act like this entire situation doesn’t worry you…leaving Lestallum, returning to enemy territory, our…arrangement.” He also faltered as he avoided using the same word as she had. “You don’t have to put up a strong front with me. You can pretend with everyone else, but don’t pretend with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a shaky breath as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. He lowered himself on top of her and embraced her fiercely. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, returning his embrace, and buried her face into his hard shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to go…but that doesn’t mean I want to…” She whispered into his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know how long I’ll have to be there. A few months? A few years?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if the daemons are stronger over there? What if I can’t defeat them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can…and you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clutching at his back, her breathing began to slightly tremble. “Cor…How…I….” The rest of her words were muffled into his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it? I couldn’t hear.” He murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How…” She pulled her face away and wailed. “…HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO ON WITHOUT HAVING SEX WITH YOU?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely stunned, he stared at her incredulously. “…Are you being serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m absolutely being serious!” She cried, unwrapping her arms from his back and lightly pummeling her fists on his shoulders. “It’s already difficult for me when I’m able to see you once every few weeks! How am I going to survive a longer period than that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” He didn’t know how to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the same if I take care of myself!” She lamented. “What am I supposed to do…find another man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression instantly hardened. “What?!” The thought of her with someone else instantly made his blood boil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt his arms go rigid. She glanced up at his face and saw the turmoil in his eyes. She slowly realized what she had said that upset him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor…” She quickly changed her tone and caressed his face with the back of her hand. “I was just venting. I sincerely doubt I’ll have any time for any kind of sexual activities while I’m there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension in his body lessened, but the ire in his eyes remained. She couldn’t help but to tease him…just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a dramatic sigh. “I don’t see why I’m complaining. Even if I did find another lover…” His hold on her stiffened again. “…How will they measure up to you? Not only in size but in stamina! You’ve basically ruined me for other men, you know. You should take responsibility.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The anger in his eyes was quickly replaced with bewilderment. She laughed and reached up to cradle his face. “I’m really going to miss teasing you like this.” She said affectionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aranea…” He gave her an exhausted look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her face up to kiss him gently on the lips. As she slowly pulled away, she asked quietly, “Are you needed somewhere else after this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The next few days are going to be hectic for me…” She murmured. “…So starting tomorrow morning, I’m not going to have any free time to spare up until we have to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight is the only time I’ll be free until I leave Lestallum…so…” She hesitated, shyly lowering her eyes away from his for a brief moment before raising them back up. “…Can we have one more night together before our arrangement ends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just one night. That’s all they would have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chest felt tight as he silently nodded his head in answer.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sadness she felt was agonizingly heavy on her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did Cor have to betray her expectations and act so compassionate? It would have been so much easier if he had just treated her coldly like he had when they first met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here she was, lying beneath him on her bed, inviting him for one last night of fun…and all he could do was softly gaze at her with those incredible blue eyes that made her want to melt in his embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would prefer it if he just simply used her like a toy…at least then his intentions would be obvious and comprehensible. Why was he being so kind when there was nothing to be gained from being thoughtful in a relationship like theirs?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his head and kissed her on the lips. It wasn’t anything like the passionate and red-hot kisses that he usually plied her with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was warm…and almost loving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers, so nimble despite the toughened skin, deftly unstrapped each buckle on her top. Instead of fervently tearing off her clothes as he normally did, he took his time to peel off each garment off her body. Her top…her leggings…her underwear…he took his time to remove them and gently run his hands over her naked skin once they were off. It was sensual and infuriating at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling himself away from her lips, he rose up and took off his shirt with a graceful swoop of his arms. He lowered his face to her breast and lazily ran his tongue around her nipple. She let out a whimper as her spine curved towards him in reaction, desiring more stimulus than he was giving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being way more gentle than usual…” She whispered, her hands making their way to his pants, brushing up against the erection trapped inside the fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, he took hold of her hand and lifted it away from his lower body. “I can’t undo how terribly I treated you in the past…” He brought her hand to his lips and softly kissed the inside of her wrist. She shivered from the unfamiliar affection. “…But as an apology, let me put my own needs aside and allow me to pleasure you thoroughly for this night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know how to respond…she looked at him speechlessly as leaned in and trailed his lips along her neck. She wasn’t completely sure why, but his kindness was harder to bear than his brutal passion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he continued to plant kisses on her neck and collarbone, his hand made its way between her soft inner thighs. She couldn’t repress a moan as his finger gently circled around the sensitive nub. Her body was so used to his direct and forceful touch that she unconsciously writhed against him, aching for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips began to trail down her body…from her collarbone, to her breasts, to her stomach…lower and lower until he reached the apex of her thighs. He settled himself between her legs…and slowly ran his tongue up her slit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HNG…!” She took in a sharp breath, scrabbling to grip the edges of the small mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flicked his tongue against her clit and slid his finger into her entrance. She shuddered as her fluids gushed out and dripped onto his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost as if you’re overflowing…” He murmured, his lips grazing against her folds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say embarrassing things like that so blatantly!” She cried, raising her arm to her face to cover the blush in her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to move his finger inside of her, lapping up the juices as they seeped from her warmth. His finger curled up perfectly against all the spots that made her seize in pleasure. With every small movement he made, her body reacted, and he drank her excitement without hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor…!” She gasped his name, running a hand through his hair as he devoured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his eyes and saw that she was gazing at him…her expression pleading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put it inside…” She begged, her voice barely a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what she was asking for. “I told you that this night is for you. If I do that then I’d be the one receiving most of the pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…you wouldn’t…AH...!” She let out a moan as he stirred his finger inside of her again. “…This…isn’t enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a brief moment, he went still, debating on whether or not he should oblige her request. Breathing heavily, she stared at him with a heart-breaking look in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor…</span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a small chuckle and rose from her legs, sliding his finger out of her entrance. He climbed over her and she quickly reached out to grasp his face, pulling his lips to hers for another long liquid kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long moment, he broke away from her lips and whispered, “How can I refuse you when you look at me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath hitched as he removed his pants and lifted her legs. He moved himself between them, pressing his hard member against her heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She savored the moment…the infuriating but delicious anticipation right before they became one. After this night, she would most likely never feel this again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aranea…” He murmured quietly, pressing himself lightly into her entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shudder went up her spine. Softly, she breathed, “I need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all it took to shatter his resolve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a strong thrust of his hips, he plunged himself deep into her warmth. Her cry was cut short as he swiftly leaned in to capture her lips with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hot throbbing sensation as he was inside her…the infuriating and intoxicating feeling…she adored it so much. No one else could make her feel this way. It was only Cor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was she going to continue living her life without it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly began to move, rocking his hips against her gently. She let out a small whimper as their lips remained locked together. He was being unusually slow and mild with his movements. He was always so forceful and unrestrained whenever he was inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that she didn’t like it…but she wasn’t accustomed to him being so tender with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unconsciously, she began to move herself against him…as if her body was conditioned for him to go harder and faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he kept at his gradual pace, hitting her sweet spots so perfectly without rushing through it. His kisses were soft and full of longing…his embrace was gentle but firm…and even though he wasn’t going at his usual frantic and chaotic speed and strength, the pleasure was overwhelming and wonderful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor...” She whispered against his lips, feeling the warm flutter of an upcoming climax rising from her depths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aranea…” He murmured as he reached for her both her hands…and locked his fingers with hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quiet gasp, she came underneath him. Her release was one that she never felt before. It was bright and lovely…like floating in a sun-warmed pool rather than getting carried away by a force of a current from a rip-tide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Continuing his slowly steady thrusts, Cor gazed down at her tenderly. “Did you already come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask questions you already know the answer to.” She said breathlessly, still reeling from the aftershocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his face back down to give her a small kiss on her lips. “I hope you’re not already done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a tight wicked smile. “Not even close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one swift move, she spun him in bed, and Cor suddenly found himself underneath her. He looked up at her in mild confusion while she loomed over him with a smug expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t this feel familiar?” She asked softly, running her hand over his wide shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His throat bobbed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That first time…after that fight with the Ganymede…” She began quietly, her palm slowly gliding down the broad panes of his chest. “…You took the reins away from me in that situation - very unfairly, in my opinion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of remorse took over his expression and she couldn’t help but to let out a small laugh.  “Don’t feel bad…it’s not as if I didn’t enjoy it. But if you really want to make it up to me…” She reached behind and slid her finger up his shaft to where they were joined. He sucked in a breath through his teeth in response. “…Just lie there and let me have my way with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aranea, you-…Ng…!” His reply was cut off as she clenched herself around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly straightening herself upright, her eyes twinkling mischievously as she did, she flashed him a confident smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she began to ride him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw his head back into the pillows, his jaw clenched and his neck muscles taut, as the tormenting pleasure assaulted his senses as she moved against him. She grasped his hands in hers, ensuring that he wouldn’t be tempted to grab at her and take control as he always did before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could see how much he was struggling to hold himself back…to allow himself to be pleasured. It was torturous for him to hold back that primal instinct to attack and conquer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved that look of helplessness on his face. It made her want to go even further to see how many more vulnerable expressions she would be able to see on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps she was a little sadistic like he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gripped his fingers between hers as she grinded her hips even faster against his. She tightened around him as she moved, taking him in and out of her depths with increasing hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aranea…” He rasped and sharply looked into her eyes. “…Just let me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” She denied him quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winced from the pleasure as she rode him harder. As the blissful pressure began to quickly build up inside her again, she could feel his cock becoming a shade harder inside of her…the sure sign that he was just a few seconds away from his release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come inside me, Cor…” She gasped, squeezing his fingers between hers as she began to bound harder on top of him. “Give me everything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those words, she saw something snap behind his eyes. He yanked his hands loose from hers and swiftly sat up, He smashed his lips onto hers, kissing her so heatedly that it felt like he was welded onto her mouth. Within a heartbeat, he wrapped his solid arms around her body, deterring her movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to frantically drive himself into her from below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Powerless and immobilized in his embrace, she could do nothing but receive his furious thrusts. Her cries of passion were muffled by his lips. She felt her senses begin to tingle as another climax was about to surmount her body once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor…!” She freed her lips to loudly cry out his name as she came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike her first orgasm, which was liquid and exquisite, this time her release burned through her like wildfire, razing through her entire being. She felt as if she were going to burn away into cinder and ashes…and was perfectly content to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he felt her clench around him, he gave her one last forceful plunge and came with her, filling her up with his release that she had demanded from him. Still holding her tightly against him, his body shuddered as he continued to spill inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both desperately catching their breaths for a good long minute. She was still on his lap with his cock still impaled inside of her. His arms were still holding her body tightly to his chest, refusing to loosen its hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” He asked, still breathing harshly from the exertion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than okay.” She replied, her words slightly slurred. “You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed her forehead against his. “You took the reins from me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…but I can only hold myself back for so long.” He murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like your discipline needs more training.” She teased him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He responded to that with a chuckle. Happiness bloomed inside her chest at the sound of his soft laughter. The times she heard him laugh were so far and few in between.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And soon she would never get a chance to hear it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. Don’t think about that now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She ordered herself. Tonight was their last night together. Every moment together had to be cherished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She inched closer to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly…and encouragingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel him reacting to her provocation inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember you saying you were going to pleasure me thoroughly for the rest of the night?” She whispered against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, he pulled her down towards the bed and turned her onto her back. Still stiff and buried inside of her, he carefully lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you should already know, Aranea…I’m a man of my word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her delighted gasp echoed in the small cabin as he plunged in again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She stirred awake when Cor shook her gently on the shoulder. “Aranea…wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyelids fluttering, she found herself pressed against his warm naked body. Slowly coming to the realization that she had fallen asleep, she inwardly cursed herself. She was planning on spending the entire night in passion with him…but somewhere in the midst of their marathon, she must have passed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made no move to pull away...instead, she nuzzled her face against his chest. “Just a few more minutes.” She mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s five in the morning.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She responded with a quiet groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you say that your men normally wait for you outside the ship at six?” He asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little longer…” She murmured as she moved even closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After allowing themselves another minute to lay in each other’s arms, they both reluctantly pulled away from each other at the same time. The light in the cabin was dim, but she drank in the fine details of his body…knowing it would most likely be the last time she would see him in this state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was the first to get off the bed, slowly picking up his discarded clothes on the floor and putting them back on. She quietly followed suit, slipping on her top and pants. Once he finished dressing, Cor hesitantly turned to her. “I suppose I’ll be leaving then…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he took a step towards the door, she took hold of the sleeve of his jacket. “Wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused and looked at her. On her face he could see the inner debate she was having with herself. After a brief moment, she diffidently raised her eyes to meet his. “I was wondering…if I could have something of yours…to remember you by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her request took him by surprise. Aranea didn’t seem like the type of person that was sentimental.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blush on her cheeks was endearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He awkwardly began to pat at his pockets. “I don’t think I brought anything with me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scanned him and her gaze fixed on his hip. He followed her eyes and saw she was staring at his sheathed katana hanging on his belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you want my sword?” He asked gruffly. As important as his weapon was to him, at that moment, he would’ve given her anything she asked for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “No, not your sword…but maybe…</span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shyly pointed the crimson colored cord he used to secure the hilt of his katana to the scabbard. He furrowed his brow with confusion. “This? Is that all you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s important to you, then don’t worry about it.” She quickly replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, he untied and pulled the red cord from the scabbard. Hanging from his fingers, he held it out to her. “Take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t make a move to reach for it. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only use it as a precaution to fasten my sword to its sheath. Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost hesitantly, she took the cord from his hand. After taking a second to examine it, she swiftly raised her head. “Hold on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her walk over to her vanity table and grab something off its surface. She returned to him and held out her hand to him. He looked down and saw a long strand of black silk ribbon, rolled up neatly in the palm of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I normally use this to tie up my hair…” She explained quietly. “…But it should be able to tie down your katana until you find a replacement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the ribbon from her hand, feeling its silken texture on his fingers...it was almost as soft as the tresses of her silver hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I’ll wrap it later when I get to a place with better light.” He murmured, placing it into his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and tightened her fingers around the scarlet cord he gave her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another long moment of silence passed between them, neither of them wanting to part with the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…I’ll walk you out.” Aranea finally spoke, her voice barely above a raspy whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They mutely left her cabin and headed towards the dock. She pressed the button on the control panel to the side and the hatch slowly opened up. When the ramp landed on the ground with the thud, Cor remained beside her, eyes fixed ahead at the exit, unable to take the first step to leave her ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unwilling to let him go, Aranea kept silent and gazed at him with a heavy heart. It was the first time he stayed the night…and it would be the last. She would never again be able to look into his glacier blue eyes, run her hands through his cropped hair, or touch the hardened skin underneath his clothing…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I forgot.” She suddenly let out a quiet gasp and he quickly turned to her. “Your suit jacket. It’s been in my closet for so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow. “The one I lent you two years ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kept forgetting to give it back to you.” She said contritely and turned on her heel to head back to her cabin. “Let me go back and grab it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor took hold of her wrist before she stepped away. “Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to him, confused. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going straight to the Kingsglaive base. If I arrive there with two jackets, it’ll look suspicious.” He answered brusquely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just…hold on to it. You can give it back to me once you return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost like a promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared into each other’s eyes…the clear sea green meeting the brilliant sky blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly gravitating towards each other, their lips gently met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sweet and tender kiss…almost hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a second that felt like an eternity, they both pulled away. Slowly, Cor turned and walked off the ramp from her ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched his retreating figure until he disappeared into the dark shadows of the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never looked back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cor walked briskly through the back alleys of the market district, ignoring the merchants at the stalls hawking their wares. Making his way around several winding corners and crumbling stairs, he finally reached his destination. The shop was intentionally hidden away from the foot traffic of the regular populace by its owner. The only way you could tell it was a shop was an inconspicuous sign hanging from the door that read ‘Apothecary’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He entered the small shop, immediately greeted with the pungent smell of medicinal herbs. The lighting was dim, but it was enough to illuminate the shelves on the walls stacked neatly with vials and jars of various sizes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor! What a pleasant surprise.” An elderly voice called from the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to see the shopkeeper emerging from the back room, with suspicious looking purple smoke trailing behind her. He gave her a smile that he rarely showed others. “Hello, Kimya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimya Auburnbrie, graceful for her old age and tiny stature, stepped lightly over to Cor, who lowered his head so she could greet him with a peck on his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the day when he was running with Regis and the others, they had found themselves injured after a gruesome fight against several beasts around Malmalam Thicket. By the luckiest of chances, they had come across Kimya, then known as the Witch of the Woods, who promptly provided them with her home-brewed curatives that saved their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since then, she had made up with her estranged sister, Ezma, and was still making her miraculous concoctions…whether it was healing people or harming daemons. But she was still a secret to most of the people in Lestallum, seeing that she had come to cherish the solitude from her decades as a hermit in the mountains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been months since I’ve last seen  you. What brings you here?” She asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m searching for something that I can’t find at any of the supply stores, so I was hoping that you had some on hand. Elixir, if you can spare it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elixir? Oh my…” Kimya brought her wizened hand to her mouth. “Are you planning on going to a particularly perilous place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s not for me.” He paused for the briefest of seconds. “…But it is for someone undertaking a dangerous mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimya didn’t pry further, which made him grateful. “I do have elixirs, but as you know, mine are different from the ones they sell at the pharmacies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I know they are. That’s why I came to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimya’s potions were much more effective than the ones sold on the regular markets, but that was the reason why her concoctions were kept from public knowledge. Ezma had long since determined that her sister’s potions were too powerful, whether it was for healing or battle. Possessing such great items would too often lead a person to do more reckless things or even worse…tempt them into controlling the source of that power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimya turned around and looked over her shelves of potions, thinking about what to give him. “How strong do you need it to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The strongest.” He quickly said, without hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went over to the corner and retrieved a vial on the highest shelf. She placed it carefully into Cor’s hand. “This one is the most potent one I have. It should be able to heal any injury or ailment three times over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long will it last? I don’t know how long their assignment will take.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud to say that all my medicines have a long shelf life. It should outlast you.” She cackled in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a small smile. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paid her for the elixir and she looked up at him with a thoughtful expression. “To think young Cor would be purchasing a potion for someone other than himself. You must truly care about the person you’re giving this to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t respond to her comment and simply pocketed the vial.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The few days went by in a crazy blur of preparation and planning. Before Aranea even knew it, it was already time to leave Lestallum. Earlier that morning, the first half of her army already left with Wedge and Biggs in command, transported by the Hunter’s supply trucks. They were going to be dropped off at Galdin Quay and head to Altissia by sea transport provided by Camelia and Weskham. The other half of her army would be taken by airship with Aranea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aircraft had just enough fuel for a one way trip to Accordo…and after they reached their destination, Weskham’s agents would contact Loqi to take them to the western continent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of her soldiers opted to stay in Lestallum, so she worked out a temporary deal with Dave to have them work with the Hunters until her return. The majority of her army chose to follow her to Niflheim. Many of them were holding onto the slim hope that the loved ones they believed to be lost were part of the group of survivors under Loqi’s leadership.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She parked her airship on the southern city limits and there was already a crowd of people to see her men off. Off to the side, she fondly watched her men saying goodbye to their friends and family before they headed into the open hatch of her aircraft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aranea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned and saw Prompto jogging towards her, waving his arms. Behind him was Libertus, Ignis, and Gladiolus with his sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at the back of the group…was Cor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto reached her first and grabbed her hands. “I’m glad we made it before you left! We wanted to see you off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea was surprised. “That’s sweet of you. You didn’t have to though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know. But we wanted to.” Ignis joined Prompto’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had to make sure you were going through with it after all.” Gladiolus joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we had something to give you.” Iris stepped up and handed her a bundle she had hidden behind her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea accepted the bundle and unfurled it. A white military jacket...well-made and perfectly tailored…designed in the style of the western continent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful…” She exclaimed in a whisper, looking over it in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris beamed. “Cor told me that it gets cold in the western continent this time of year so I thought it would be best to give you something practical.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced up at Cor who was gazing at her from behind the others. “He’s right. I’ll definitely be using this as soon as I get there. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four parted, allowing Libertus to step forward to give Aranea a friendly hug. “I’m going to miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed. “You’re going to miss having someone to do paperwork with, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it.” He pulled away and gave her a wide grin. “I hope you come back sooner than later…and in one piece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Libertus stepped aside and Cor awkwardly approached her. “Commodore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander.” She greeted him back with her usual glibness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor reached into his jacket pocket and held out a vial. “This is for you…a replacement for the one you used two years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea’s eyes widened as she stared at the small bottle in his hand. “Is that…? But they’re so hard to find…and expensive!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to go to an acquaintance of mine who specializes in medicines, so it wasn’t as costly as the shops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to do this. I used that elixir on myself, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…To heal the injury you received from saving my life.” He nodded to her. “Take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, she carefully took the small vial from his hand. Her fingers lingered on his for a cherished fraction of a second before she pulled it back. To their onlookers, nothing seemed unusual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…You know I never properly thanked you for saving me from the Ganymede attack. I realize now how rude and selfish that was of me.” He paused, his eyes still holding fast onto hers. “So…thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath hitched. She wanted to launch herself into his arms and passionately lock her lips onto his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she took the first step, Prompto cried loudly, “EH?! What the heck, Cor? You never thanked </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> for taking down the Ganymede that night!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus smacked Prompto on the back of his blond head. “Why would he thank you? I thought Cor and Aranea did most of the work and you just took the last blow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A hit is a hit!” Prompto grumbled and the others all laughed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank gods!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aranea thought, supremely grateful for Prompto’s interference. She exchanged a quick look of relief with Cor. If Prompto’s interruption was a second later, she would have revealed their secret to everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She straightened her shoulders and turned to the group. “Thanks for coming to see me off. I’m really going to miss you all. I’ll do my best so I can return as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stay alive and send word whenever you can.” Gladiolus said amicably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We’re ready for takeoff, Lady Highwind!” One of her men yelled at her from a distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned and saw that her soldiers were all aboard the airship. She swiftly returned her attention back to the others. “It’s time for me to go. Don’t let the daemons take over while I’m gone. I want Lestallum to stay exactly how I left it.” She gave them a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can count on us. Right, Cor?” Libertus nudged the older man with his elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” He muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She locked eyes with Cor one more time, taking a second to commit the glacier blue of his eyes to memory…then glanced down at the katana sheathed at his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…And saw that her black ribbon was securely tied around the hilt and scabbard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she didn’t turn away now, she would never leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did her best to keep her voice from cracking. “Goodbye everyone. I’ll see you all later.” She gave them one last flippant wave of her hand and spun on her heel to head towards her ship. As she hurriedly strode away, she bit down on her lip, willing herself to keep the unhappiness away from her expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Cor watched her leave, he saw it…the red cord he’d given her after their last night together. She used it to tie up her long silver hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took in a long breath through his nose…using every ounce of discipline he had to stop himself from running to her, capturing her in his arms, and begging her to stay with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all watched as the hatch doors closed behind her as soon as she boarded the ship. The engines flared on and the aircraft slowly ascended upwards…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it took off into the dark sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be lonely without her.” Prompto sulked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. She’ll be back before we know it.” Iris said as cheerfully as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all turned to walk back into the city. Cor remained standing in place, staring off into the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor, you coming?” Libertus called out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He replied brusquely and turned around to join the others.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After arriving in Altissia, Aranea and her men set up a temporary base in the center of the city with the help of the Accordo agents that worked under Weskham. The once grand city with its beautiful waterways and lights was now desolate and empty. Half of Altissia was in ruins because of the ill-fated Leviathan summoning and the attack from the Empire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The agents sent out a radio message to Loqi, informing him of the arrival of the assistance they needed for their fight against the daemons and the Empire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a full day until they saw the lights of an Empire airship hovering into the city. Aranea was about to put out an order to her men to shoot it down, but was immediately stopped by Weskham’s men, who informed them that the airship belonged to Loqi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the ship landed in the city square, Aranea ordered all her men to stay alert and hidden inside the buildings in case it was a trap. Only Wedge and Biggs were allowed to accompany her as the agents escorted her to where the aircraft had landed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to the square, the hatch slowly opened. They saw a few obscure figures walk out of the ship, their faces hidden in the darkness. Torchlights in hand, Aranea followed the agents as they approached the people from the survivor’s group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the survivors got closer, Wedge and Biggs’ hands hovered over the holsters of their guns. Aranea simply crossed her arms, waiting to see their faces without a trace of fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume you asked me to come here because the backup we requested has arrived?” The shadowed person in the front asked in an unmistakable arrogant tone of voice that Aranea knew too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leader was the first to step into their light. Dark blond hair swept to the side, light indigo eyes that bordered on the shade of violet, and the slight confident swagger to his step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no doubt that Loqi Tummelt was standing before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Loqi.” She greeted him smoothly, taking a step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former Brigadier-General squinted at her direction as his eyes adjusted to the lights from their torches. Then they widened. “What the…Aranea Highwind?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None other.” She smiled widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell!” Loqi cursed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the help they sent us? I knew I couldn’t trust Claustra! I asked for an army!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m as good as any army…you of all people should know that.” Aranea said breezily, unbothered by Loqi’s ranting. “But they were good on their word. My militia is with me, over two hundred men, waiting in the shadows and ready to shoot you down if you try anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He visibly calmed down after he heard her explanation. “Two hundred? That’s more than I was expecting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most of my soldiers came with the hope that their loved ones may be among the supposed thousand survivors under your leadership.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nine hundred eighty people to be exact.” His face turned grim. “Including many children who are missing their parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She narrowed her eyes at him. “You made a pretty ballsy move…withholding information about your group unless you received military assistance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped his head up, firmly meeting her gaze. “I had no choice. It was the only way we could get help. We’re fighting to save our people and our homeland.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you have done if they couldn’t send anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have given them the names whether they sent the help or not. I wouldn’t let the people suffer because no one came to our aid.” He replied resolutely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unwavering tone of pride and honor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even after five long years of darkness, Loqi is still Loqi</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Aranea mused to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re here now. So if you can provide the agents here with the names, we can immediately send them to Lestallum so we can at least get started on reuniting a few families.” She placed her hands on her hips. Wedge and Biggs lowered their hands from their weapons but they still stood alert and wary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loqi nodded and waved over one of his men from behind him. Like Wedge and Biggs, the man was wearing an old Imperial uniform. It appeared that Loqi also had a few of his men follow him after he decided to abscond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier handed him a hard backed journal. Loqi flipped the pages in front of Aranea and the agents to show there was nothing hidden between the paper and then held it out to them. “This journal has all the names of the survivors in our group, including where they’re originally from and the names of family and friends that they are also searching for.” When the agent tentatively took the book from him, he quietly added, “Please let us know as soon as you are able to find anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea’s expression softened. “We will. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncomfortable with her gratitude, he shrugged and crossed his arms. “So…what’s the plan with your soldiers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> that. We’re here to help you guys, remember?” Aranea gestured to him. “Where’s your base located?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have one.” Loqi answered, a bit of his exhaustion seeping into his words. “We try not to stay in the same place for too long. We settle into a small town for a couple weeks and then we bug out as soon as the MT soldiers catch wind of our location. We’re currently encamped around Eastern Succarpe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That must not be easy with so many people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t.” He shook his head. “But we do what we need to do to survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at the airship behind him. “You’re going to have to carry half of my men in your ship. It’ll be a tight fit, but we can all make it across the sea with our two aircrafts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loqi nodded. “All right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any airship fuel to spare? We used up what little we had to come here from Lestallum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I may have just enough for the trip back to Niflheim for the both of us. We’re running low ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you get more fuel for your ship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do raids on Empire fortresses every few months to get supplies and fuel. We’ll probably have to go on another one after I return to the group. You’re welcome to join us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised at his offer, she tilted her head. “Look at you, Brigadier-General. A few years ago you were a loyal lapdog of the Emperor…now you’re aiding the rebels and stealing from the Empire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bristled at her comment. “I was and I still am loyal to the country of Niflheim...and the Emperor </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a leader who ruled it wisely. But now he’s gone…and the Empire…” He lowered his eyes in disgust. “…Is no longer what it used to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a small tired smile. “Yeah. I agree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back up at her, a fire lit in his indigo eyes. “Let’s not waste any more time. I’ll go check my ship for some spare fuel for yours. Get your men and ready yourselves to leave within the hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Just make sure to clear out space for a hundred of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her the old Imperial salute and quickly headed back to his airship with his men. Aranea and the others watched as they rushed up the ramp to prepare for transporting their soldiers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That…was interesting.” Wedge muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of the good things about Loqi is that he doesn’t waste any time.” She sighed and turned to the agents. “Hurry and radio the information on that journal to Weskham. That’s the whole reason why we’re here.” Then she turned to Wedge and Biggs. “Tell everyone to pack up ready themselves. Split them up into two groups since half of us will be riding with Loqi and the other half with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all nodded in understanding and swiftly ran off with her instructions. Before she joined them, she took a moment to look up at the black sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niflheim, here I come.” She murmured to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cor and Cid sat quietly at the bar inside Café Maagho. It was early in the afternoon and the restaurant was closed to regular patrons. They were serving themselves drinks from the shelves since Weskham was in his office, glued to his radio, awaiting any news from his men in Altissia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been only two days since Aranea had left and Cid could see the anxiety radiating from his younger friend whenever he looked at him. The intensity in his eyes gave off an almost murderous-like intent. It was disconcerting to see Cor being anything other than his usual calm and collected self.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you really like her that much, boy?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cid wanted to ask, but decided it was best to keep the question to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Cid took a sip from his glass of beer and continued on with their irrelevant conversation to fill in the silence. “…So I heard Iris is going up in the ranks at Meldacio. Pretty impressive. I keep thinking of her as the baby in the photo Clarus sent me when she was born.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” Cor grunted, staring at the glass of whiskey he was slowly turning in his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels like yesterday when Clarus called me up in the middle of the night, drunk and ugly crying, blubbering about how his daughter was calling </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> ‘Papa’. I was pissed off at the time, but now it’s pretty funny to think about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cid sighed and glanced over at Cor, who still had his eyes fixed on his glass. “Time flies real fast, boy. I blink and a month has passed.” He turned himself on the barstool to face his friend. “The days aren’t going to go any faster if you keep stressing over it. Just keep living your life as normal and you’ll see Highwind again before you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor snapped out of his daze at Cid’s mention of her name. He looked at Cid and saw him gazing at him kindly. “It’s going to be hard at first, but it’ll get better. If you find yourself worrying, just remember how tough she is and that she’s over there saving people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Cor faltered. “…I don’t know why you think I’d be concerned for the Commodore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cid gave him an indulgent smile. “Sure, boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham suddenly burst out of his office in the back of the restaurant, causing Cor and Cid to jump in their seats. “Great news! I got word from my agents in Altissia! We got the information on the survivors!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hot damn!” Cid hooted excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham slammed his scribbled notes onto the bar to show them. “These are the ones I was able to get today before their radio ran out of power. This is only around fifty of them, but the information they gave us also has the names of the people that the survivors are searching for. They’ll be able to give us more names every day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cid looked over the papers and quickly tapped his finger on one of the names. “This right here. I’m pretty sure this is the name of one of the mechanics that works with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure that it’s them. My agents are starting off with information on the children first. Might be a parent or a relative.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son of a bitch.” Cid shook his head in disbelief. “This is going to be huge news for so many people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did your agents…” Cor was about to ask Weskham if they gave him any news on Aranea, but trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham, quick on the take, gave his younger friend an empathetic look. “My agents said Aranea and her army all arrived there in one piece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor’s posture visibly relaxed from Weskham’s news. The old bartender let out a low laugh. “She apparently took control of everything right off the bat, telling Loqi and the others what they needed to do. They’ve already left for the western continent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smart girl.” Cid chuckled. “Looks like you all sent the right person for the job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Cor agreed quietly, feeling a combination of pride and melancholy from their words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to give this to Camelia.” Weskham gathered up the papers and neatly tapped them into a stack. “You’re both free to stay and eat until I get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the offer, but I should get back to the Kingsglaive camp.” Cor set down his glass on the bar and got up from the stool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you took care of all your glaive duties for today.” Cid raised a shaggy eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s always something that needs to be taken care of.” Cor grumbled and headed for the door. “I’ll see you guys next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Cor left the restaurant, Weskham let out a long drawn out breath and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault.” Cid said quietly, taking another sip from his glass of beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is my fault. I was the one who suggested Aranea to Camelia. If I kept my mouth shut…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Then she would’ve thought of it herself. There weren’t many options to choose from. Don’t blame yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t change the fact I played a hand in taking away the one woman that the kid cared about.” Weskham leaned against the bar and hung his head in guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If something like this destroys him, then he was obviously not ready for a relationship. Stop feeling bad over something that couldn’t be helped and have a little faith in him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cid was right…as always. Weskham took Cor’s whiskey glass off his bar and irritably tossed it into his dish tray. “I was kind of hoping that he would stop her from going…or offer to go with her.” He confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The boy’s not that selfish. He wouldn’t stop her from saving hundreds of people…or abandon his men here to follow her somewhere he’s not needed.” Cid smiled wryly. “…It just shows that we raised him well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham stared at the stack of papers sitting before him on the bar. “I hope she’s able to come back soon.” He said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope is all we have these days.” Cid grunted with finality and finished off his beer.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story will be going on a brief hiatus (hopefully brief!) since I've posted everything I've written so far.  Thanks so much for all the kudos and the sweet comments! They really help me stay motivated! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 16</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Year 10 of the Long Night</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Five years had passed since Aranea had arrived on the western continent. She sometimes forgot how long she had been there, considering the days were filled with constant work and battles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since then, she established a base in Cartanica, the old train station in the Succarpe region. She had convinced Loqi that their nomadic system of surviving was not the best way to keep everyone safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cartanica was their best option. It was a huge platform perched on top of a large hill overseeing the surrounding valley, so they could easily spot any incoming enemies…and thanks to the topical advantage, her soldiers quickly adapted to guarding the borders of the station and hunting the daemon and beasts that got too close. It blessedly had power, thanks to the remnants of a small power plant that Wedge and Biggs were able to get working. It also had a reliable water supply thanks to the untouched reservoir near the abandoned mines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loqi’s group was mainly comprised of civilians who had no experience in fighting. Most of the adult survivors were assigned to do essential work such as farming, medical support, and maintaining the base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, a few of her soldiers did have friends and relatives among the group, to which they reunited with emotional tears and embracing. Unfortunately, most of her men did not find their missing loved ones, but they continued to valiantly guard the people there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…And after several years, they all considered the people of Cartanica to be their new family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many of the survivors did in fact have friends and family that were currently taking refuge in Lestallum, thanks to the list of names Loqi had provided to Weskham. It had taken several months after Aranea’s arrival, but once they settled in Cartanica and procured enough fuel for an airship, they sent the first group of the ‘found’ survivors over to Lestallum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wedge was the one to fly them over in her airship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Aranea wanted to go back to Lestallum, she couldn’t. They had just established the base and the survivors were just beginning to feel safe again. It wouldn’t be right for her to leave her men who decided to stay and fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unpredictably, when Wedge returned from Lestallum, he had brought a large group of people from Lestallum with him. Some were family members who couldn’t wait to see their missing loved ones for the second trip and were willing to live in Cartanica to be with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest were from the Kingsglaive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently the stories of reunited families among their group on the western continent had touched the hearts of the people of Lestallum. When one of the Kingsglaive Commanders asked for volunteers to go to Niflheim, many of them came forward. They informed Aranea that they were sent to assist her with protecting their base until they were ready to transport the next group of survivors to Lestallum…then they would leave and another group of Kingsglaive volunteers would arrive to replace them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They also told her that Commander Leonis had given them strict orders to follow her every command.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled to herself as she ran her fingers over the red cord she used to tie her long hair to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aranea, are you listening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” She broke out of her reverie and quickly looked up from the maps before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loqi, standing by her side at their makeshift war table, let out a loud sigh. “Did you hear anything I just said?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I kind of dazed out for a bit.” She replied apologetically, bringing her attention back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stabbed his finger on the map before her. “I said…our best chance of getting more fuel is to raid the fortress in the south.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “That’s a big one. It’ll be risky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have much of a choice. The last three fortresses we’ve raided didn’t have any fuel barrels. I think the Chancellor is keeping all the fuel in the big facilities where they store all the ammunition and supplies in case if he needs to quickly transport them somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Before I left Lestallum, Weskham told me that he noticed that more and more airships are flying in weapons and machines to Insomnia where he’s settled in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damned Izunia.” Loqi swore quietly. “It figures that he screws over Niflheim just so he can play King of Lucis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even though the MT attacks on our base have been decreasing in the past few months, we need to stay vigilant.” Aranea murmured as she pensively stared at the map. “It’s best to do this with as few men as possible anyway. There’s too much security at that fortress to sneak in with a big group. Four…maybe five people at the very most.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five.” He said firmly. “We need as many hands as possible to carry out fuel. We need to collect enough to make this year’s transport to Lestallum. We’re running low on medical supplies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our radio has been on the fritz too. It’s been going on and off for the past few months. We need to get a replacement for it.” Aranea added. Cartanica was without working phone towers, so their radio was their only means of communication to the people outside the continent. It was vital to their survival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every year, Wedge flew the airship back to Lestallum with several refugees and the glaives done with their tour of duty. When he returned, he would come back with a new rotation of glaives along with various necessities their people needed to survive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was becoming more and more difficult to find fuel caches as the years went on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was crucial they bring back fuel from this raid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can bring Biggs if you can bring two of your men with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Understood. Let’s leave at 5:00 tomorrow. If we get there early in the morning, the security will be a bit more lax…and if we’re lucky, we won’t get shot down on sight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea chuckled and pressed her finger against the crease between his brows. “We’ll be fine. Lighten up, will you? A young guy like you wouldn’t look good with wrinkles on your forehead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He batted her hand away and scowled. “I’m not going to get wrinkles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then stop looking at things so negatively. Someone your age shouldn’t be griping about things like this.” She laughed and strolled out of the small conductor’s building they used as their central of operations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she left, Loqi rubbed at his brow where she had touched. “I’m only a couple years younger than you.” He muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day, Aranea tiredly stumbled into the cabin of her airship. She never thought she would feel so much relief to see her tiny iron-walled room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her days were constantly busy…whether it was dealing with assignments for her soldiers, listening to the needs of the survivors, or fighting off an enemy attack. At the end of every night, she found herself exhausted and in desperate need of solitude so she could recharge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was pushing her to move into one of the rooms in the large station building, but she continued to refuse. Her airship had become a private haven for her. She knew that if she didn’t have a place away from everyone else, she would eventually grow to despise them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed the cabin door behind her and leaned heavily against it, laughing at herself. Was her personality somehow slowly warping into Cor’s?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fleeting thought of him somehow made her chest ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She missed him more than she thought she would. Every so often, her thoughts would drift over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wondering if he was okay...if he was keeping himself safe…if he was also busy with work…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…If he found himself another lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no correspondence between them. No phones. No mail service. Radio communication was only used in emergencies and it went through Weskham’s agents in Altissia as a safety measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every year, she was tempted to send him a letter through Wedge when he made his trip to Lestallum…but she always found herself deciding against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not because it would arouse suspicion about what went on between them…but because they never had that kind of relationship to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had their fun, they said their goodbyes…and that was it. They weren’t star-crossed lovers being torn apart by circumstance. They were simply two people who got together to have casual sex whenever they had some free time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing more. Nothing less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing to herself, she stripped down to her underwear, slinging her discarded clothes towards her laundry basket. She slowly made her way to her closet to find her nightwear. Her eyes immediately fell to the large black suit jacket hanging at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can give it back to me once you return.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What did he mean by that? Did he mean he wanted to see her as soon as she returned to Lestallum?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or was she reading too deeply into what he said?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled the jacket off its hanger and held it close. After a few years in her closet, his scent was now completely gone…but she could still vividly remember it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent of a breeze blowing from a grove of pine trees…mixed in with the subtle trace of fire, salt, and rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just the mere memory of his scent made her long for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost mechanically, she pushed her arms through the sleeves of the jacket, shrugging it on. It was so big on her that it felt like she was swimming in it. Was he that much larger than she was?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shoulders…wide and hard with muscle. She loved grasping onto them when he embraced her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fell into her bed, his jacket draped around her half-naked body like a blanket. She nuzzled her cheek against its collar, missing the feel of his skin against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was impossible for her to forget him…the memories of his touch were ingrained deep inside of her. Her body yearned for him…and the desire didn’t lessen even after two years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor…” She murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the memories of their nights together came to her, one after the other, her fingers slid into her panties as her body grew desperate for release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She missed the sensation of the burning kisses he planted all over her body. She missed the feeling of his large calloused hands as he grasped her breasts. She missed the solid weight of his body on top of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, she missed having his huge cock inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The desperate thrusts into her depths...that grew harder and rougher with every plunge. He had zero hesitation as he fucked her…as if he was driven by the need to ruin her…break her…shatter her into a million pieces from the pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cor…Cor…Cor…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small whimper, she came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it left her empty and unsatisfied. A release…nothing more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only did he ruin her for other men, he ruined her for herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bastard.” She mumbled, frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As sleep began to creep over her, she wrapped the jacket tightly around herself and curled her legs up under the dark folds of its fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The southern fortress was the largest stronghold they’ve had to raid so far…and as expected, there were more troopers that populated the base. But Loqi was right about getting there early morning…the security patrols around the perimeter appeared to be lax and full of openings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group of five snuck into the fortress by cutting into one of the tall chain fences that wasn’t illuminated by searchlights. As they crept around the shadows, avoiding the few troopers that were patrolling around, they found what they were looking for: Barrels of airship fuel stowed away in a giant freight box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently and wordlessly, they made their way to the freight. Biggs along with Loqi’s men were heavy lifters, so they made away two barrels, sneaking it away back the way they came in. They loaded it into their van and snuck back to grab another two…just enough fuel for one round trip to Lestallum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get more, just in case.” Loqi whispered to everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea shook her head. “We shouldn’t push our luck with this fortress. We got enough for the trip and we know where they keep it if we need more later. Let’s hurry up and leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might be gone by the time we return.” He insisted. “If we retrieve some extras, we would be able to make more than one trip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitated. “I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just two more barrels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea exchanged a quick glance with Biggs, who just shrugged impassively. She turned back to Loqi and sighed. “Fine…two more. Let’s make it quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group returned inside the fortress and back to the freight. They retrieved the fuel and snuck back to the fence. Just as they pushed the second barrel through the opening, a searchlight flashed upon them and the warning siren began to blare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! They found us!” Loqi swore loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biggs and the other two men were already on the other side of the fence with the fuel barrels. Aranea and Loqi were both still on the inside as the furious sounds of stomping approached them. Within a second, they were surrounded by magitek soldiers, aiming their weapons at their two former Imperial commanders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea grabbed her lance as Loqi grabbed his sword. She spoke quietly enough so only their group could hear. “Biggs, we’ll hold them off here. You and the others load the barrels into the van and wait for us to join.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Princess…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No time for arguing! Do it!” She hissed, giving him a quick hard glance before turning her attention back to the enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biggs reluctantly nodded and he gestured at the other two men to follow her orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can handle this much.” Loqi scanned the troopers that surrounded them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get cocky.” She told him, gripping her lance. “Just take them down as quickly as you can and run back to the van as soon as there’s an opening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye aye, Commodore.” He replied, smirking at the enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both leapt into the group of magitek soldiers and started their attack. The soulless combatants were nowhere near as strong as the two accomplished fighters, but they had numbers on their side. Aranea and Loqi mowed them down as swiftly as they could before their reinforcements arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The searchlights were still fixed on them as they finished off the last of the troopers. They saw the second group of soldiers rapidly running towards them from a distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get out of here!” Aranea called to Loqi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both ran for the fence. Just a step before they reached the opening, Aranea’s scream pierced through the loud echoes of the wailing sirens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ARANEA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loqi’s panicked shout was faint on her ears as pain took over her senses. As she fell to her knees, she looked down and saw the long thin blade of a dagger stabbed through her side. At her back was  magitek assassin, who yanked their dagger out of her with a cold efficient move. A dark red blotch blossomed onto her white jacket below her ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SON OF A BITCH!” Loqi swung his sword down on the assassin, instantly beheading them. He reached down and pulled Aranea up as gently as possible. “The reinforcements are almost on us…can you move?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…barely.” She said through her clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loqi helped her through the opening before escaping through it himself. As soon as he got on the other side, he scooped her up in his arms and ran towards the hidden spot where they had parked the van.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost there. Hang on!” He whispered harshly as he carried her through the darkness. Aranea looked behind them and saw the troopers far behind them, attempting to crawl through the fence opening one by one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to the van, the men were already there with the vehicle started. Biggs threw the back doors open and paled when he saw Aranea limp in Loqi’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to her?!” He bellowed as Loqi handed her off into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later! They’re right behind us! Drive!” Loqi ordered his men in the front as he slammed the van doors behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The van sped away from the scene, leaving the troopers behind them. Loqi immediately turned his attention to Aranea lying on the floor of the van as he grabbed a potion from his pack. “Stay with me!” His voice edged and frantic. He broke the potion vial over her wound…but she kept bleeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too bad of a wound for the potion to work!” Biggs yelled, scrabbling through his own pockets, looking for something to cure it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biggs…” Aranea wheezed, struggling to keep conscious. “…In my emergency pack…elixir…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without delay, Biggs dug into the pack on her belt. He pulled out the small glowing vial and immediately broke it over her wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea let out a loud gasp as the elixir coursed through her body. It felt like a current of cold water rushing through her veins as it pushed out the pain…quickly replaced with a tingling warmth. The relief was almost overwhelming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The wound is completely gone.” Loqi whispered, looking under the jacket at the unblemished skin underneath. “…There’s no scarring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No scarring? She’d never heard an elixir wiping away all traces of a wound. Even when she was attacked by the Ganymede, she was left with the giant scar on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The healing somehow left her completely numb…as if every part of her body relaxed at once. She had one final thought before her consciousness faded away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cor…what kind of elixir did you give me?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 17</b>
</p><p> </p><p>She woke up in a bed that wasn’t her own. Her eyes fluttered open and saw a ceiling the color of pale ivory instead of cold gray steel. The lone floor lamp in the room was glowing softly in the corner, illuminating her surroundings. She slowly got up and the unfamiliar bed sheets rustled as she did.</p><p>“Princess!” Two voices yelled at once.</p><p>On either side of her bed, Wedge and Biggs swiftly leaned forward from their chairs. “Where am I?” She asked, looking around.</p><p>“You’re back in Cartanica. This is the empty room in the station building we’ve been trying to get you to move into.” Wedge explained, trying to keep his anxiety out of his voice.</p><p>“We brought you here because this bed is bigger than the bunk in your ship’s cabin.” Biggs added, his voice strained. “…How do you feel?”</p><p>Aranea rolled her shoulders and her neck. She felt amazing...completely refreshed. As if she woke up from a night of perfect slumber. “I feel…great. No aches, no pains. I haven’t felt this good in a long time.”</p><p>Wedge and Biggs exchanged a pensive look and turned back to her. “Do you remember what happened?” Wedge asked tentatively.</p><p>“When we were fighting off the security guards from the fortress, I remember getting stabbed by an MT soldier…Loqi carried me back into the van and I used my emergency elixir…” She trailed off and lifted the hem of her tank top to look at the right side of her stomach. Completely smooth. Not one trace of evidence that she had gotten wounded.</p><p>“I’ve never seen a glow of light from an elixir that looked like the one you used last night.” Biggs told her. “Where did you get that vial?”</p><p>Aranea faltered a bit. “I…it was given to me as a farewell gift by someone in Lestallum.”</p><p>“What kind of potion knocks you out unconscious after you use it?” Wedge questioned.</p><p>She recalled the feeling of calm warmth that enveloped her when they used the vial on her. “I didn’t pass out from pain…I remember feeling really comfortable. It was really pleasant.”</p><p>“Whatever the reason, I’m glad you used it while we were in the van. If you passed out while running away from the fortress…” Biggs’ face became grim.</p><p>She saw the bleak expressions on both of their faces and she reached out to grab hold of their hands. “I’m really sorry for scaring you guys, but I swear I’m completely fine. Better even! Now we can finally get a ship over to Lestallum.”</p><p>Before either of them could respond, there was a light knocking at the door. It opened slowly and Loqi carefully stepped inside. “…Is Aranea awake?”</p><p>“I am.” She gestured grandly to herself with a grin.</p><p>The relief on Loqi’s face was clearly visible. “Good. I’m glad.”</p><p>She laughed. “Apparently getting some rest causes you all to worry about me.”</p><p>Loqi gave her a wry smile in response and looked between Wedge and Biggs. “I’d really like to speak to her alone. Can you give us a few minutes?”</p><p>“Sure.” Both men got up from their seats beside the bed and gave her one more look of concern. “If you need anything, just holler. We’ll be right outside.”</p><p>As they left, they closed the door quietly behind them. Loqi stepped hesitantly towards her in bed. “I wanted to apologize to you…for what happened.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. “Why do you need to apologize?”</p><p>His indigo eyes, contrite and remorseful, met hers. “It was my fault you were wounded. If I didn’t push for us to retrieve the extra barrels, then you wouldn’t have gotten stabbed. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Ah…” She nodded thoughtfully. “Well, as you can see, I’m fine…so don’t worry too much about it.”</p><p>“It’s not fine.” Loqi sat down in the chair that Wedge was sitting on before. “I didn’t think about the consequences at the time. All I could think about was getting more of what we needed…not even a single thought towards the possibility of that decision endangering all of us.”</p><p>Aranea sat quietly for a moment before she responded. “Then I’m glad you learned that lesson with me than with someone else. I was lucky enough to have an elixir on hand but most people wouldn’t. You’re in charge now…an important part of that is to prioritize the safety of the people you’re leading.”</p><p>He dropped his gaze. “I’m not…I’m not a leader of anything. Not then, not now.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? You’re the one who’s leading this group of refugees. You were a Brigadier-General of the Empire. Of course you’re a leader.”</p><p>“I only got the title of Brigadier-General because I come from a noble family in Niflheim.” He said venomously. “If the Emperor was giving out titles on accomplishments alone, then you would have had a title far above me.”</p><p>Her eyes softened. “You’ve been heading this group of survivors for years. That counts for something.”</p><p>He shook his head. “I got the position by default…also because of my previous title with the Empire. As we wandered, my men and I just kept coming across more and more survivors…and they just followed me because I happened to be in command. It has nothing to do with my abilities. You’ve done more for these people than I ever have.”</p><p>“Loqi…”</p><p>He brought his eyes back to hers, holding her gaze firmly. “Everyone goes to you if any big decisions need to be made…and rightfully so. You’re our leader.”</p><p>Aranea let out a quiet laugh. “Only for now. You’ll be taking back full control once I’m done here.”</p><p>“I don’t think our people will be very happy when that day comes. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but even my own subordinates follow your orders over mine.” He said in a defeated voice. “I’m not going to lie. When I first realized that everyone saw you as the one in charge, I was a little upset. Maybe that’s why I felt I had to keep going at the southern fortress. Even though you said it was dangerous, I just wanted to prove to myself that I was making the right call. After what happened…it clearly shows that I didn’t make the right decision.”</p><p>“Loqi…” She didn’t know how to respond. She knew how much he cared for his pride…for him to admit that someone else was his better, it must be eating him away inside.</p><p>He lifted his chin, his jaw stubbornly set. “I’m sorry for everything that’s happened. From here on out, I am your man, through and through. I swear my allegiance to you.”</p><p>“H-hey…” Aranea stuttered nervously. “I accept your apology, but you don’t have to go that far to make it up to me.”</p><p>She could’ve sworn she saw an intense glint in his eyes. “I do. Anything I do won’t be enough for you, the leader of the western continent.”</p><p>Leader of the western continent? Had he lost his mind?</p><p>“Whoa, whoa!” Aranea motioned him to slow down. “When I agreed to assist you guys five years ago, assistance was the only thing I had in mind! I’m just in charge of this camp. I’m not your or anyone’s liege!”</p><p>He was silent for a brief moment. “Aranea…you, me…everyone here in Cartanica…we’re all what’s left.”</p><p>Her blood ran cold at his statement.</p><p>“Regardless if the population was in the millions or just a couple hundred, if everyone follows you, you’re the leader…whether you want it or not.” He replied plainly. “And that means <em> you </em> are the current leader of Niflheim.”</p><p>Leader of Niflheim?! All she did was strive for the simple goal of helping people. Along the way, she found several people who shared the same ideal and joined her cause. Nothing more complicated than that.</p><p>And now Loqi was sitting beside her, telling her that she was the current leader of what used to be the biggest Empire in Eos. She never thought about it too deeply…but the realization began to slowly dawn upon her. What remained of humanity in the west was currently in Cartanica. She was the one in charge of the camp…meaning she was in charge of everyone on the western continent.</p><p>She pulled her knees up on the bed and slumped over them, feeling utterly exhausted and overwhelmed. “Give me a while to process this.”</p><p>Loqi gazed at her quietly for a minute. “Aranea…”</p><p>“What.” She said, her voice muffled with her face buried in the blankets draped over her knees.</p><p>“I know in our past days in the Empire, we didn’t have much to do with each other…” He began slowly.</p><p>“Yeah.” Her face still buried in her knees.</p><p>“And I know I’ve done some terrible things in my past…” He continued.</p><p>She slowly lifted her face to look at him, wondering what he was leading up to.</p><p>“I want you to know that I’m…” He grimaced uncomfortably. “…truly grateful that you came to help me, despite knowing who I was and having every reason to distrust me.”</p><p>Her eyes softened but she didn’t say anything.</p><p>“I never thanked you for that.” He said quietly, meeting her gaze. “You not only brought yourself, but your men…and the Kingsglaive...to help us. You gave up so much for this country…so much more than I have.”</p><p>He took her hand into his. “I’m sorry that my arrogance almost got you killed. I’ll make it up to you, I swear. On my honor, I’ll follow you anywhere….even to the depths of hell.”</p><p>She let out a nervous laugh. “It almost sounds like you’re swearing fealty to me.”</p><p>“I <em> am </em> swearing my fealty to you. You’re doing your best for not only the people of Niflheim, but for all of Eos. It’s only fair if I do the same for you. I will do everything in my power to support you.”</p><p>“Loqi…” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “There is literally no reason to shackle yourself to me! I have no grandeurs of becoming anything more than what I am now.”</p><p>He went silent for a brief moment before he murmured. “What are you planning on doing then?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“If what the Lucians are praying for is true…and the Lucian King returns to defeat Izunia…what do you plan on doing afterwards?” He asked solemnly.</p><p>“…I don’t-“ She shook her head, unable to come up with a reply.</p><p>“Are you going to leave this continent once the darkness has been defeated? Are you going to disband your army? Are you going to return to Lucis and live among their citizens?” He kept plying her with his inquiries.</p><p>She stared at him speechlessly.</p><p>What <em> were </em> her plans?</p><p>If the sun suddenly rose the next day, the scourge defeated, what would she do with herself? Would she be able to just up and leave the people of Cartanica? Abandon the displaced citizens who she grew to love and cherish? Would she have to continue leading the soldiers who have become her family?</p><p>Would she just return to Lestallum?</p><p>…Return to Cor?</p><p>Feeling the prick of longing pain in her heart, she put a hand to her chest. “…I honestly haven’t thought about my future any farther than just a day or so ahead.” She answered, lowering her eyes.</p><p>Loqi squeezed her hand lightly. “That’s fine. I want you to know that whatever your plans are, I will support you to the best of my abilities. I swear it.”</p><p>Even though she wanted to refuse him, the earnest look on his face reminded her too much of Wedge and Biggs, who also stubbornly stayed by her side no matter how dangerous and selfish her decisions were.</p><p>“For all you know, I might be planning to raze the entire continent to the ground.” Arannea said with a cynical tilt to her lips.</p><p>Loqi gave her a slight shrug. “Ardyn and the Emperor have basically done that already. Whatever you decide to do can only be an improvement. Either way, my allegiance is still with you.”</p><p>“You’re going to regret those words.” She warned him.</p><p>“Never.” He replied with resolve. “Aranea, If there’s one thing you know about me, you know I always do whatever’s best for Niflheim…and there’s no doubt in my mind that <em> you </em> are what’s best for our country.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>With the successful retrieval of the airship fuel, plans immediately went underway for the trip to Lestallum. Only a few survivors would be heading towards Lestallum this time around. Most of the people leaving were the current batch of glaives that were stationed in Cartanica.</p><p>As usual, Wedge and Biggs were in charge of making all the arrangements for the transport…loading up the airship with necessary supplies for the trip, making sure that everyone who was leaving was prepared and accounted for, and contacting the agents in Altissia to relay the message that they would be arriving in several hours.</p><p>Before they left to do their work, they begged Aranea to stay in the room and rest for the remainder of the day because they were worried about any lingering effects from the mystery elixir she had taken. Loqi readily agreed to cover her duties for the day. Unable to refuse them while they begged her tears in their eyes, she reluctantly agreed.</p><p>After an hour of lying in bed, feeling perfectly healthy but mind-numbingly bored, she decided to take advantage of the private bathroom and treat herself to a bath. It had been literally years since she had last had a nice long soak in hot water and the very idea of it felt almost sinful.</p><p>She stepped into the small bathroom and began to fill the ancient porcelain tub with hot water from the faucet. After she stripped off her clothes, she glanced at herself in the wide mirror above the sink before stepping into the tub.</p><p>And froze.</p><p>She stared at her naked back in the mirror. From her shoulders to her backside, it was perfectly smooth skin.</p><p>No sign of the large scar she received from the Ganymede from that fateful night seven years ago.</p><p>Panicked, she checked for an older scar she had under her forearm…one that she had received back in her mercenary days before the Empire.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>She continued to check every spot of her body where she remembered having any sort of scar or mark from her years of battle.</p><p>No discoloration or puckered flesh.</p><p>It was as if none of it had ever happened.</p><p>She looked down at her belly and ran her hand over the right side where she had been stabbed by the magitek assassin just hours before. Loqi’s whisper from when they were escaping the fortress echoed through her mind…</p><p>
  <em> “The wound is completely gone…” </em>
</p><p>There was no doubt that there was something odd about the elixir Cor had given her.</p><p>
  <em> “I had to go to an acquaintance of mine who specializes in medicines, so it wasn’t as costly as the shops.” </em>
</p><p>She had to let out a laugh. Where the hell did he retrieve such a miracle concoction? From the gods themselves? She wished desperately to go to Cor, shake him, and angrily ask why he didn’t tell her how potent the elixir was. Such an amazing medicine that was wasted on her when her men were risking life and limb patrolling Cartanica every day!</p><p>Her hands dropped to her sides. There was no point in thinking about it now. What’s done is done.</p><p>She stepped into the bathtub and slowly lowered her entire body into the steaming hot water. When the water reached her neck, she let out a contented sigh and leaned her head back on the edge of the tub.</p><p>As she relaxed in the bath, she mulled over everything that Loqi had told her earlier. His apology for nearly getting her killed…his insistence that she was the current leader of the western continent…his sudden vow of loyalty…</p><p>It was as if everything he said was more and more unbelievable as he went on.</p><p>It was crazy enough that Loqi Tummelt admitted that he was wrong and apologized to her…but to go all out and swear his allegiance to her? It was baffling to think that this was the same Loqi from her time with the Empire.</p><p>Her hand unconsciously made its way to the cord in her hair. She pulled at one of the ends, unraveling it from her hair. Looping it between her fingers, she stared at the simple scarlet colored twine.</p><p>When Loqi had questioned her about her plans for the future, her thoughts automatically went to Cor.</p><p>Why?</p><p>They weren’t lovers in the true sense. Their relationship was based on sex and nothing more.</p><p>Her fingers closed around the cord, clenching it lightly in her palm.</p><p>Why did she find herself wanting to return to a man who never loved her?</p><p>She sank herself a bit further into the tub until the water reached her chin.</p><p>She should forget about Cor and Lestallum. She was now living in the western continent and would most likely remain there for the foreseeable future.</p><p>Loqi was right…Niflheim was her home. She wouldn’t be able to abandon it so easily.</p><p>So why did the thought of never being able to return to Lucis cause her such deep pain?</p><p>She closed her eyes and lifted her hand to her face, pressing the red cord against her lips.</p><p>Five years was a long time. So much can change.</p><p>
  <em> Cor…are you in the arms of someone new? </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Cor! Stop! It’s too much!”</p><p>“You can take it.”</p><p>“You’re being too rough! Can’t you be a little gentler?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I’m going to die if this keeps up!”</p><p>“You won’t.”</p><p>“You say that but you’re not the one-AHHHH!”</p><p>Gladiolus screamed as he parried Cor’s attack with his sword, narrowly avoiding the slice.</p><p>As Gladiolus and Cor sparred in the dusty arena, Ignis, Prompto, and Iris sat in the stands, observing their fight.</p><p>“How much longer is this going to take?” Prompto asked, unable to hide the boredom in his voice.</p><p>“I’m giving it another minute or two until Gladio surrenders.” Ignis sighed.</p><p>“That quick, huh…either Gladio’s been getting weaker or Cor’s been getting stronger.” Prompto muttered.</p><p>“It could be two things.” Iris said indifferently.</p><p>Prompto raised his eyebrow at Iris. “Why don’t you volunteer to spar with him, Miss Top Ranked Hunter?”</p><p>“No way!” Iris shook her head. “I’d rather fight an army of a hundred daemons than go up against Cor by myself.”</p><p>Watching Gladiolus and Cor as they did sparring practice in the arena has become a regular routine for the trio for the past five years. After so long, they've become listless as they spectate the fights, realizing that it wasn’t so much practice rather than Cor taking out his stress by defeating Gladiolus over and over again.</p><p>Gladiolus fell back on the dirt floor of the arena and threw his sword to the side. “I give! I give!”</p><p>“That was barely ten minutes, Gladio. Get up. We’ll have one more round.” Cor commanded, kicking Gladiolus’ sword back to him.</p><p>“Give me a break, Cor.” Gladiolus’ shoulders sagged as he remained sitting on the ground. “We both know how the second round will end…me losing and knocked down in the dirt…just like every other match we’ve had!”</p><p>Cor narrowed his glacier blue eyes. “You disappoint me. I thought you had more fight against an old man like me.”</p><p>“…Says the Immortal Marshal of Lucis.” Gladiolus grumbled, making no move to reach for his sword as he slowly stood up.</p><p>“You have a big fight coming up…shouldn’t you get as much training in as you can?”</p><p>Gladiolus sighed. “Training, yes. But with you, Cor…getting my ass handed to me with every round isn’t what I consider proper ‘training’.”</p><p>“Are you guys done?” Prompto called out from the stands. “We’re all starving for dinner!</p><p>Gladiolus brushed the dust off his pants. “That sounds good. I could really go for a steak right now.”</p><p>“Why don’t you join us, Cor?” Iris called to him.</p><p>Cor huffed out a breath and reluctantly sheathed his katana, deftly tying the hilt to the case with a black silk ribbon hanging off the scabbard. “No thanks. I’m going to head back to my apartment and turn in for the evening.”</p><p>Iris frowned as she made her way down the rickety steps. “You’re only going to be in town for a week before you return to your base in Insomnia. Why don’t you enjoy an evening with us before you leave?”</p><p>As she looked at him with imploring eyes, Cor hesitated for a moment. For the past year, he’d been spending more time in the hidden Kingsglaive base in Insomnia than he had been in Lestallum. His time with his friends and loved ones have been severely lacking as of late.</p><p>But he wasn’t in the mood to be sociable…even if it was with his goddaughter.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I have a busy day tomorrow. Perhaps next time. Goodnight.” Cor replied huskily. He quickly turned his back to them before Iris could say anything more and stalked out of the arena.</p><p>“Cor…” Iris murmured.</p><p>She was worried for her godfather and mentor. For the past couple of years, he’d been pushing himself exceedingly hard with his duties to the Kingsglaive. Whether it was extra training with the glaives or going out of his way to battle additional enemies beyond his missions…it was almost as if he was trying to fill his days with unnecessary work so he wouldn’t have any time for himself.</p><p>Ignis came up behind her and gently placed his hand on top of her head. “Don’t worry too much about him. He’s probably feeling extra stressed because he only has a few more days left in Lestallum before he leaves for Insomnia again…” He trailed off, tactfully leaving out the rest to avoid saddening her further.</p><p>“Yeah…you’re probably right.” She said quietly, watching Cor turn the corner of the Hunter’s building and disappear from her sight.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Cor returned to his small apartment. Switching on the lights, he threw his leather jacket onto the couch and made his way to his bathroom to wash up.</p><p>He knew he was being overly surly with Iris and the others when he declined their invitation for dinner…but he wasn’t in the best of moods to be good company for them anyway.</p><p>Earlier that morning, due to the lack of city guards, he had to cover a patrol route in the eastern outskirts of Lestallum.</p><p>The same path where he and Aranea met on that rainy day under the tree.</p><p>For the past five years, he’d avoided that route…either by assigning himself a different area or by switching the shifts with a different glaive. Unfortunately with the soldiers from the Kingsglaive being stretched thin between the several bases they’ve established outside of Lestallum, Cor no longer had the luxury to push the duty onto someone else.</p><p>As he walked the patrol path and saw the large ancient tree along the trail, the memories of <em> her </em> hit him like a punch in the gut.</p><p>Pressing her back against the rough trunk…the rainwater dripping on them both from above…her arousing cries and whimpers as he fucked her out in the open…</p><p>The way she chanted his name as they came together…</p><p>He turned on the sink and splashed his face with cold water, washing the arena dirt off his skin.</p><p>It’s been five years since she left. Five years since they’ve last seen or spoken to each other.</p><p>Why was she so damned difficult to forget?</p><p>Every single day, his thoughts always drifted to her in some way. Was she safe? Was she getting enough to eat? Was she holding her own against the enemy in her home territory?</p><p>They had no way of communicating with each other. The only news he heard about her were either from the rare updates from Weskham that he received from the agents in Altissia and from the glaives returning from their tour on the western continent each year.</p><p>He personally handled each report that the glaives had given him. He did his best to avoid asking about Aranea’s well-being and asked them general questions about their year in Cartanica.</p><p>“<em> I have to admit, they run a tight and efficient operation. Lady Highwind knows what she’s doing over there. There was never a day when we questioned her judgment.” </em> One of the glaives told him.</p><p>“<em> Is it just the Commodore who’s leading the base? </em>” Cor questioned them.</p><p>“<em> She’s the one that everyone goes to whenever there is anything that needs to be done. Wedge and Biggs were also pretty reliable when it came to the day to day stuff that wasn’t as important. Loqi Tummelt is one of the ones in charge too, but we never had to take orders from him. I think he was more involved with helping the survivors and working with Lady Highwind on their raids on the Empire’s fortresses </em>.”</p><p>Who the hell was this Loqi Tummelt? All Weskham had told him was that he used to be a Brigadier-General with the Empire.</p><p>After he had spoken to his glaives, he went straight to Cid to ask him if he knew who this Loqi was.</p><p>“<em> Loqi Tummelt? I remember that guy!” </em> Cidney had interjected. She was with her grandfather that day and overheard his question. “ <em> Before the darkness, I helped the Prince and his boys fight against him and his troops </em>.”</p><p>“<em> What do you know about him </em>?” Cor asked her.</p><p><em> “Just that he was one of the big shot officers in the Empire. Young guy…around Gladio’s age, I’m guessing. And just between you and me…compared to a lot of the creepy old men in that army, he’s VERY easy on the eyes…if you get what I mean.” </em> Cidney had answered with a laugh.</p><p>He turned off the water and braced his hands against the small counter, watching the water slowly swirl down the drain. Slowly, he raised his face and looked into the mirror above the sink. His once dark hair was now scattered with silver. The creases around his eyes and brow have gotten deeper. His face was grizzled with a short beard since he had stopped his daily shaving regimen, finding it bothersome and unnecessary as of late.</p><p>He found it ironic that everyone still referred to him as an immortal when his appearance conveyed anything but that.</p><p>Cor trudged over to his room and collapsed on the bed. Lying on his back, he covered his eyes with the back of his forearm.</p><p>If Aranea was in the company of a man who still had his youth and his good looks, Cor strongly doubted that she would’ve given him a passing thought in the past few years.</p><p>At that notion, he felt a sharp prick of pain inside of his chest.</p><p>Her dry humor whenever they conversed…the easy laughter when he said something that amused her…the way the green of her eyes changed with her emotions like the sea in different seasons…</p><p>The absence of the little things made him realize how empty his life was without her.</p><p>She was a vibrant burst of color that splashed over the grey landscape of his life.</p><p>He shook his head and turned on side. Thinking of her constantly did him no good…there was nothing to be gained but despair.</p><p>His life was one that was full of loss…and this was just another one that would be added to the heavy burden he would have to carry on his weary shoulders.</p><p>In a few days, he would be returning to their base in Insomnia to prepare for the upcoming battle. When he gets there, he would have very little time to think of anything else other than the operation at hand.</p><p>And he would be grateful for it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 18</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I got the radio working just long enough to receive a message back from the Altissia agents. Secretary Claustra has been notified about our transport and has given us the OK to arrive. All the passengers leaving for Lestallum have given us their confirmation. The airship will depart for Lestallum in two hours.” Wedge informed Aranea.</p><p>“Impressive. You guys don’t waste time. It’s only been a couple days since we came back with the fuel.” She replied as she watched the people around the station scurry hectically about, either preparing to leave or to say goodbye to the ones who are. Including the group of glaives that were done with their duty, there were about fifty people that would be on board the airship headed for Lucis.</p><p>“We had to act fast. A lot of the younger ones got attached to this group of glaives and we figured it does no one any good to delay the departure. They’ve been the friendliest troop we’ve gotten so far.” Wedge said.</p><p>“They’ll be missed.” Aranea smiled softly as she watched a group of people hugging several of the glaives and wishing them luck on their trip. “I’m counting on you to get them there safely, Wedge.”</p><p>Her friend cleared his throat. “Actually, Princess…I’m the one who should be saying that to you.”</p><p>She turned to him with confusion. “Huh?”</p><p>“You’re the one taking this group to Lestallum this time.” Wedge elaborated.</p><p>“Me?” She pointed to herself.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>She blinked in disbelief. “…Why?”</p><p>“Secretary Claustra has specifically requested your arrival. She says there’s something she must discuss with you and no one else.”</p><p>She gaped at him. “I can’t leave the base! Who’s going to do my duties? What if there’s an attack? What if…”</p><p>Wedge held up his hand to quiet her. “Biggs and I are more than enough to handle your daily duties for a few days. For any major decisions, we can turn to Sir Tummelt for instruction. The attacks from the MT soldiers have been almost non-existent for the past few weeks, you know that. Even without the Kingsglaive, our patrols are tight and always on alert. And if there are any attacks, we’ll handle them as we always do.”</p><p>She shook her head. “But…I can’t just leav-”</p><p>“Princess.” He put a firm hand on her shoulder. “We can handle it. Everyone here, including me, has gotten the occasional day off…but <em> you’ve </em> been working every single day since coming here. You deserve a small break from all this. You <em> earned </em> it.”</p><p>Aranea stared at Wedge, unable to speak.</p><p>Was she dreaming? Returning to Lestallum…it almost seemed surreal. She had somehow accepted that she would remain on the western continent until the darkness was lifted or until her death…whichever came first.</p><p>She would be able to see the large city with its bright lights once more. She’d be able to check on her soldiers that stayed behind. She could follow up on the survivors who left Cartanica…make sure that they were doing well.</p><p>She’d be able to see Cor again.</p><p>Wedge lightly shook her shoulder to bring her back from her dazed state. “Come on. You’ll be piloting Sir Tummelt’s ship since it’s larger than yours, so you won’t have your cabin with you. You have less than two hours to pack, so get going.”</p><p>Still unable to respond, she numbly gazed at him for a long moment…and then slowly nodded.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Before she entered the ship with the others, Aranea gave her friends a firm hug goodbye…even Loqi. She made them all promise that they would send word through the Altissian agents if anything went slightly awry.</p><p>Loqi, Wedge, and Biggs watched the airship ascend into the sky and disappear into the distant dark.</p><p>“I’m surprised you were completely fine with our Princess leaving for Lucis.” Wedge gave Loqi a smug look.</p><p>“It wouldn’t have made a difference whether or not I asked her to stay…so I chose the option that made it easier on her.”</p><p>“Very considerate of you, Sir.”</p><p>Loqi turned to face the two of them. “I know you both were eavesdropping on my conversation with Aranea a couple days ago.”</p><p>Wedge and Biggs exchanged a quick look with one another. Wedge was the one who gave him an indifferent shrug. “We heard a few things here and there.”</p><p>“I meant what I said.” Loqi told them, his voice resolute. “I swore my loyalty to Aranea. I never go back on my word.”</p><p>“Yes, yes. You’re now loyal to our princess. Good for you.” Wedge humored him.</p><p>Loqi narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Why do you sound so amused? You don’t believe me?”</p><p>“Oh, we believe you.” Wedge grinned. “But we also believe that your allegiance to her isn’t just because you admire her as a leader…are we wrong?”</p><p>Completely stone-faced, Loqi stared back at the duo silently.</p><p>Wedge gave Loqi a consoling pat on the shoulder. “It’s alright. Gods know that you’re not the only one who’s been enamored with her over the years.”</p><p>Loqi let out an annoyed breath. “If you’re trying to get something out of me that you can gossip about, save your breath. If there’s anything I’ve learned from the past mistakes, it’s this…there’s no point in fighting a battle that can’t be won.”</p><p>“That’s a pretty harsh outlook you have there.” Wedge’s brow arched. “I know she appears to be unapproachable, but she’s a very loving person. For all you know, our princess may be receptive to your feelings if you confess them. Don’t go and say it’s unwinnable just because you haven’t tried!”</p><p>“`<em>Receptive to my feelings’ </em>? Are you serious?” Loqi quickly looked between them incredulously. “I admit I don’t know Aranea as well as you both do, but don’t tell me you haven’t noticed?”</p><p>“Noticed what?” Biggs asked.</p><p>“The reason why I’m not pursuing Aranea isn’t because of my lack of confidence…!” Loqi angrily replied.</p><p>Wedge and Biggs glanced at each other with confusion, unable to fully grasp onto what Loqi was leading up to.</p><p>“Your <em> princess </em> is obviously pining for someone in Lestallum!” Loqi exclaimed, pointing to the eastern horizon.</p><p>The two men went completely frozen and wide-eyed, processing what Loqi had just told them.</p><p>Their shared histories together ran through their heads as the subtle signs over the years, like pieces of a puzzle, began to click into place.</p><p>The way she lit up whenever they received a message from the radio…and how she somehow looked deflated when hearing it…as if it wasn’t the news she was waiting for.</p><p>The way she treated the Kingsglaive in Cartanica…not in the offish way as she did in the past, but invested and familiar, much like with her own soldiers.</p><p>The way she sometimes stared off into the distance, fiddling with the red cord she used to tie up her hair…something that she began to wear on the day they left Lestallum.</p><p>Loqi observed them as the realization slowly dawned on the two men. He huffed and placed his hands on his hips. “I can’t believe you never noticed. You’ve both been with her for years. How can you not see the look of yearning on her face?”</p><p>“Even if we did notice it sooner, we wouldn’t question it!” Wedge stuttered in defense. “Everyone’s entitled to their own secrets. Our princess gave up so much for all of us…staying out of her business is the very least we can do for her.”</p><p>Biggs crossed his arms and nodded in agreement.</p><p>Loqi stayed quiet for a few seconds before asking, “I don’t suppose you both know who this mystery person is…do you?”</p><p>Wedge and Biggs shared a knowing look with each other before turning back to Loqi. “If she hasn’t told us, she obviously wants to keep it to herself.” Wedge cryptically replied.</p><p>Shaking his head in exasperation, Loqi turned around and began to walk away. “Fine. It’s not necessary for me to know anyway. It’s not like I would know who it is.”</p><p>After Loqi strolled away from them, Wedge and Biggs allowed themselves to let out the breath they’ve been holding in.</p><p>As soon as the revelation came upon them, they both instantly knew who the person was…</p><p>The person who their princess was longing for.</p><p>How ironic that it was the same man Loqi was one-sidedly obsessed with besting back in his days with the Empire.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cor was working in his office when he heard a sudden commotion going on outside. Curious, he got up from his desk and looked out his window. He saw the glaives shouting at each other excitedly and rushing out of the camp.</p><p>“What the…” Cor muttered, wondering what was happening. None of them had the look of panic on their faces, so he doubted it was an emergency.</p><p>As soon as he walked out of the building, Libertus spotted him and began to jog towards him. “Cor!”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Cor asked as several groups of glaives ran past him without giving him a second glance.</p><p>“We just got word that the airship from Cartanica just arrived near the Hunter’s compound.” Libertus answered enthusiastically. “Let’s go welcome back our men!”</p><p>“Ah…the transport.” Cor sighed to himself, losing some interest. The glaives were more excited than usual because the news of the airship’s arrival was announced just the day before. The last few times the airship came to Lestallum, they were given at least a week’s notice to prepare.</p><p>Cor followed Libertus to the Hunter’s base in the north side of town...to the same exact spot where Aranea’s airship used to be.</p><p>“That’s weird.” Libertus said as they approached the growing crowd around the airship. “Wedge parked this thing in the southern border the previous times…I wonder why he chose to land in this spot today?”</p><p>The hatch began to open, its large door lowering to the ground. As soon as the ramp touched the dirt, the people on board began to exit the ship. Several cries rang out from the crowd as people recognized their loved ones and shoved themselves through the crowd to embrace them. The returning glaives were boisterously welcomed back with rousing cheers from their comrades.</p><p>“No matter how many times I see this, it always brings tears to my eyes.” Libertus loudly sniffed.</p><p>Cor huffed out a small laugh and turned to look at him. “Pull yourself together, Libertus…you’re their Commander, not a lover waiting for them to return from a war.”</p><p>He then saw Libertus’ eyes widen and mouth drop open. “Holy shit…”</p><p>“What’s wrong…?” Cor turned his attention to where Libertus was staring at…</p><p>…And he froze.</p><p>There, walking slowly down the ramp far behind the other passengers…</p><p>Dressed in a snug gray jacket with her lance strapped to her back...</p><p>Her face was still heart-achingly beautiful…</p><p>Aranea.</p><p>His heart skipped a wide beat the moment he saw her. His adams apple bobbed as he tried to unsuccessfully swallow the lump in his throat. He found himself unable to breathe…as it felt like all the air in his lungs was being squeezed out from something constricting around his chest.</p><p>He saw her pause halfway on the ramp to scan the large crowd before her.</p><p>Then her eyes landed on his.</p><p>The world around him fell away…all that existed to him was her…</p><p>Just her.</p><p>“My Lady!”</p><p>The connection of their gazes was broken as Aranea was suddenly surrounded by the soldiers from her army who stayed behind in Lestallum.</p><p>“It’s Aranea! I didn’t know she was going to arrive with this group.” Libertus exclaimed, clueless to Cor’s internal maelstrom of emotion. “Looks like she hasn’t changed at all after these last couple years…still freaking gorgeous, right?”</p><p>“…Right.” He was barely able to reply, his voice quiet and guttural.</p><p>Cor continued to stare at her, waiting for her to look his way again…but a few minutes passed and she was still surrounded by her soldiers who were happily welcoming her back. He gave up and decided to walk away for now.</p><p>“I’m going to go back to the base and finish the work I left in my office.” He told Libertus. “Will you stay here and make sure the returning glaives are all accounted for?”</p><p>“Of course. After they get themselves settled and refreshed, I’ll have them come by the building and we can take their reports.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Cor nodded and turned to leave.</p><p>As he stalked away from the joyful crowd around the airship, a sense of relief slowly seeped into him.</p><p>He was glad that she looked healthy and well. At least he was able to confirm that much.</p><p>Even if she was back in Lestallum, that didn’t mean she had an obligation to meet him. They had no relationship deeper than their arrangement, which was no longer in place.</p><p>It was possible that she didn’t actually see him and she was simply looking in his direction.</p><p>It was probably for the best if they didn’t meet...they no longer had anything to do with each other.</p><p>His hand made its way to his katana at his hip, He gripped the scabbard, feeling the soft texture of the silk black ribbon that was wrapped around it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Towards the evening, the glaives that returned from duty on the western continent came to the base to give Cor their greetings and their reports. He decided to let them postpone the bulk of their reports for a later date, since he could see that they were itching for their duties to end so they could celebrate their return to Lestallum by spending all night hopping around the city’s bars.</p><p>After a long hectic day with trying to keep Aranea off his mind, he left the camp to return to his apartment.</p><p>She was most likely surrounded by her friends and cohorts, cheerfully catching up with them and regaling them stories from the western continent…</p><p>…Without a care for an old soldier who she errantly slept with a few years ago.</p><p>He trudged up the stairs of his building, willing himself to keep his thoughts away from her.</p><p>If he kept one-sidedly yearning for her like this, he was just going to end up even more miserable.</p><p>He reached the second floor and turned to enter his apartment.</p><p>Then went still.</p><p>Before him, sitting on the floor with her back against the door to his apartment with a large canvas bag at her side, was the very person he was telling himself to forget.</p><p>Aranea lifted her face and greeted him softly. “Welcome home, Commander.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for your sweet comments and kudos! They give me life! XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 19</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Together in the small hallway, they silently stared at each other, their eyes locked and riveted on the other.</p><p>She was right there...sitting in front of his apartment door.</p><p>When he saw her walk out of the airship from the back of the crowd, he could see that she was still beautiful...but now up close…she was as stunningly lovely as the day she left. The creamy smooth complexion with a slight tint of pink in her cheeks. The hypnotic green of her eyes that mysteriously drew people in. The long silken hair that was so light it almost glowed…</p><p>...And tied loosely to the side with the scarlet cord that he gave her five years ago.</p><p>“Commodore…” Cor murmured, taking another step towards her. “What are you doing outside my apartment?”</p><p>She quietly continued to stare up at him for a few more moments before answering, “…I don’t know. After everyone left the ship, I just started walking and ended up here.”</p><p>His mouth went dry as he slowly offered her his hand. “Get up. Let’s talk inside.” He said gruffly.</p><p>She considered him for another second and accepted his help, carefully placing her hand on top of his. He gently pulled her up to her feet and hesitantly let go of her hand so he could unlock his door. Opening it wide with one arm, he motioned to her to enter before him.</p><p>She picked up her canvas bag and stepped into his apartment. After he closed the door, he watched her cautiously walk into the living room and couldn’t help to feel a bit amused at how nervous she appeared to be…seeing that she had been inside of it so many times in the past.</p><p>“Do you want something to drink?” He asked.</p><p>“I’m good for now…thank you.” She said reservedly, her fingers clutched around the handles of her bag.</p><p>Silence fell between them. They were simply standing in the middle of his living room…several feet apart.</p><p>The quiet atmosphere was awkward…even for him.</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m a little surprised you were waiting outside the door. In the past, you would just break in.”</p><p>She lowered her eyes to the floor. “...I wasn’t sure if you might’ve had someone here living with you.”</p><p>He looked at her, surprised. Her face was slightly flushed from embarrassment.</p><p>It was almost…sweet.</p><p>He gestured to his bare apartment. “It’s only been occupied by me this whole time. No one else lives here with me.”</p><p>“I see.” Her shoulders slightly sagged…as if relieved.</p><p>Another stretch of silence. It felt odd to Cor that he was the only one attempting to fill it.</p><p>“How have you been these past five years?” He asked her softly.</p><p>“…Busy. Every day there’s something that needs to be done.” She let out a solemn sigh and looked back up at him. “How about you?”</p><p>“Same. The Kingsglaive established a base inside Insomnia, so we’ve been busy with that for a while…” He trailed off, trying to think of something else to add to their exchange.</p><p>Aranea cleared her throat. “Speaking of the glaives…I wanted to thank you...for sending them to help us.”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything. They were the ones who volunteered.” He replied quietly. “Were they of any help?”</p><p>“They were very useful…especially in the beginning when we didn’t have a concrete patrol strategy for Cartanica. All of them have been very respectful to everyone there.”</p><p>“Good. I’m glad.“</p><p>“I hope the next group will be just as courteous.”</p><p>“Ah…There probably won’t be a group going with you this time around.” He said with regret.</p><p>“Oh? Why not?”</p><p>“The Kingsglaive have a big mission planned at the end of this week…so I’m afraid we’ll all be concentrating our forces on that. I’m sorry.”</p><p><em> Big mission, huh </em>…Aranea’s eyes fell for a moment in disappointment but she quickly recovered. “That’s okay. We’ll be fine without them. The attacks on our base have drastically reduced the past few weeks.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear.”</p><p>Again, their conversation fell quiet.</p><p>It made Cor bizarrely uneasy. He was someone who preferred silence over discussion…but the tension in the air between them didn’t feel right. He figured he himself was most likely the cause of it since he always depended on others when it came to talking.</p><p>Maybe he should just forget the small talk. Perhaps if he just asked the question he truly wanted to ask, then it would clear up the uncomfortable fog between them.</p><p>“Did you-“ “Do you-“</p><p>They both spoke up at the same time and cut each other off.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She quickly said.</p><p>“No, go ahead.” He nodded at her to go first.</p><p>Aranea bit down on her lip, taking a second to think. “This is a little forward of me, but I was going to ask…” She began slowly. “…Did you find someone to be with…while we’ve been apart?”</p><p>His eyes widened in shock.</p><p>She asked him the question that he was going to ask her.</p><p>A lovely shade of red was creeping into her cheeks as she waited for his answer.</p><p>“…No. I haven’t been with anyone else since you left.” He replied, his voice low. He lifted his blue eyes and firmly held her gaze. “…What about you?”</p><p>Her eyes went misty…and for a brief second he felt his heart drop to his stomach, fearing that she was going to tell him she was with another man…</p><p>“No one.” She said softly. “There’s been no one since you…”</p><p>The rush of blood through his veins was all he could hear after she said those words. Before he realized what he was doing, he rushed towards her, grabbed her face with his large hands and crushed his lips against hers.</p><p>Her large canvas bag dropped to the floor with a thud as her own hands immediately shot through his hair. She let out a whimper as she opened her lips to him…and he swiftly invaded the inside of her mouth with his tongue.</p><p>The taste of her mouth…he had forgotten how wonderful it was…how delirious it made him as she curled her tongue around his.</p><p>Not wasting another second, he let go of her face to grasp her backside and lifted her into his arms. She tangled her legs around his waist as he quickly carried her into his bedroom, both of them unwilling to break away from the other’s embrace. He dropped her on top of his bed and quickly climbed on top of her to continue his assault on her lips.</p><p>They both fumbled at their clothes, trying to get undressed as quickly as possible. He silently cursed at all the buttons and straps on her garments. So many obstacles…so many gods-damned annoying layers to get to her creamy skin underneath. He took hold of the loose end of the red cord in her hair and with one swift tug it unravelled easily, freeing her long silver tresses.</p><p>They hastily stripped and kicked off their clothing, throwing them to the side without a care where they landed. As soon as they were naked, they both immediately ran their hands all over the other’s bodies, relishing the feel of each other’s skin on their palms.</p><p>It was painful…so indescribably painful. Every moment he wasn’t inside of her was torture. He didn’t want the foreplay. He didn’t want the teasing. If he wasn’t inside of her within the next few seconds, he felt that he was going to die a painful death.</p><p>His mouth still fused with hers, he quickly settled himself between her legs. As the tip of his rock hard erection slid against her slit, he could tell that she was already dripping and ready for him.</p><p>He deftly hooked his arms underneath her knees and positioned himself right at her entrance.</p><p>Before he took the initial plunge, his last bit of reason broke through the haze of lust, and he pulled away from her lips to hoarsely warn her, “If you don’t want this, stop me now.”</p><p>Green eyes glazed with fiery passion, she securely took his face between her hands. “Stop overthinking and just do it.”</p><p>With those words, his reason was obliterated. He crashed his lips into hers again, spread her legs wide, and drove his large length completely inside her.</p><p>“AHHHH!” She cried loudly and ran her fingernails down his muscled back.</p><p>“Hnn!” He groaned through gritted teeth. Her warmth was pulsing and constricting around him. His head was swimming from the pleasure. She was so tightly clenched around him that he could barely move. Using every bit of his strength, he slowly withdrew…and plunged himself even deeper into her heat.</p><p>She arched against him with his second stroke. “AHH…! You’re…it’s too much! Give me a second!”</p><p>He looked down at her face, her expression a mixture of struggle and ecstasy. “You need to relax or I won’t be able to move.” He roughly whispered into her ear.</p><p>“I can’t help it…it’s been so long…” She panted, still adjusting to him. “My body forgot how huge you are.”</p><p>“Then I guess I’m going to have to remind you.” He growled as he pulled out and thrust in again. She let out another cry and tightened around him even more.</p><p>“Cor…!” She moaned his name, digging her fingers into his shoulders.</p><p>It’s been so long since he heard his name with her sweet voice. “Say my name again…” He whispered his command as he withdrew and lunged himself deeply into her one more time.</p><p>“HNNNG!” She writhed underneath him. “C-Cor….!”</p><p>“Again.” Another thrust, harder and deeper.</p><p>“AHH! Cor!”</p><p>“Again.” Another.</p><p>“COR!” She cried out his name so clearly that it echoed in his room.</p><p>Fueled by her decadent cries, his thrusts suddenly became rapid and frantic. He could feel his cock hitting up against her inner walls with each hard stroke. Her body was still trying to tighten around him…in a desperate attempt to trap him, constrict him. But it was no use…she was completely at his mercy.</p><p>Her warmth became even more drenched than it was before and he could see her discomfort quickly turning into ravenous pleasure as he continued to ram himself into her. She began to move her hips with him, trying to take in even more of him.</p><p>He could tell her climax was approaching as hastily as his own. As he pounded into her even faster, he reached up and took hold of her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.</p><p>“Let me see you come, Aranea.” He told her, his voice raw and determined.</p><p>As the consuming fire inside of her was about to reach its peak, she looked straight into his piercing blue eyes. “Only if you come with me…” She whispered, throwing her arms around his shoulders and kissing him passionately.</p><p>Her body blossomed into a beautiful flush of red as she surrendered herself to the ecstasy. He felt her melting around him as her orgasm flowed through her body. Unable to withstand the deluge of pleasure any longer, he spread her legs even wider, slammed himself as deeply into her as he could…and let go. She cried out again as his hot fluids poured into her, filling her womb.</p><p>Completely shattered and thoroughly satisfied, he collapsed beside her on the bed and pulled her against his chest as she continued to quiver from her climax. It took him a brief moment to realize he was also shaking with her.</p><p>All they did was have sex...how the hell did it leave him feeling so ravaged?</p><p>As her trembling began to abate, she nuzzled her face against his neck, still damp with sweat. Wordlessly, he embraced her tighter to his chest, relishing the feeling of her soft skin on his again.</p><p>He never wanted to let her go again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>For several long minutes, all that could be heard from either of them was the sound of their heavy breathing. They were both sweaty, tired, tangled in each other’s limbs…and incredibly satisfied to be in such a state.</p><p>Aranea broke the silence first. “…I didn’t think it would be that easy to get you back into bed so soon.” She laughed, her face still pressed against his collarbone.</p><p>Cor let out a soft chuckle of his own. “Were you planning on this when you got to my apartment?”</p><p>“It was long before I got to your apartment…” She murmured. “…I was thinking of doing this with you while I was still in Cartanica.”</p><p>“You had a head start on me. I didn’t even know you were on that transport until you stepped off of it. My head’s been full of thoughts of you since this morning.” He confessed quietly.</p><p>She slowly pulled away from his embrace so she could look into his eyes. “Why didn’t you greet me when I got off the airship?”</p><p>“You saw me?”</p><p>“Of course I did.”</p><p>“You were surrounded by your soldiers. I thought you’d prefer to be prudent.”</p><p>“You could’ve at least walked up to me and welcomed me back. No one would read too far into that.” She pouted.</p><p>He took a few seconds to gaze at her lovely face...“To be honest, I was unsure on how I would approach you. I didn’t know if you were involved with another man…” He winced slightly at the thought. “…and I was uncertain if you’d be happy to see me.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be happy to see you?”</p><p>“It’s been five years. Feelings change.” He answered truthfully.</p><p>Her expression softened as she reached up to gently caress his jaw…but she didn’t contest his reasoning.</p><p>After all, she had the same fears herself.</p><p>Her voice took a playful lilt to lighten their conversation. “Well…If there’s one thing that hasn’t changed after all this time, it’s definitely your good looks.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes. “Are you joking? Have you looked at me?”</p><p>“I’m not joking. It’s how I found you instantly in the crowd when I stepped off the ship. Tall…handsome…broad-shouldered…those intense blue eyes.” She gave him the same seductive smile that he knew too well.</p><p>He let out a weary sigh. “I’ve recently been told that I look like a grizzled old mountain man…”</p><p>…By Cid of all people.</p><p>Aranea let out a peal of laughter…and the beautiful sound of it pulled at his heartstrings.</p><p>She ran her hands over his rough stubble. “I like the beard on you…it looks very manly.” Her fingers then drifted into his hair. “…And your hair isn’t completely silver yet. I told you that I can’t wait for the day it’s the same color as mine…I think it’ll look very sexy.” She gave him a light kiss on his lips. “But everything else about you is exactly the same though.”</p><p>He let out an amused snort. “Forgive me if I have difficulty believing the woman who looks just as young and attractive as I last saw her a few years ago.”</p><p>“Flatterer.” She gave him a light slap on the arm but was secretly happy from his words.</p><p>“It’s not flattery.” He leaned in to press his lips against her neck. She moaned as he angled her head to give him better access. She savored the feel of his large calloused hands as they slowly ran down from her shoulders and down the curve of her spine…</p><p>Then he suddenly stopped.</p><p>“What?” She asked when he went still.</p><p>“…Turn around.” He ordered.</p><p>“Huh? What’s going…AH!” She yelped when he took hold of her waist and swiftly flipped her on her side.</p><p>He stared at the flawless skin on her back. “Where’s the scar you got from the Ganymede?”</p><p>Annoyance forgotten, she looked at him over her shoulder. “Oh! I was going to ask you about this…” She turned back around to face him. “A few days ago, I was injured and I had to take that elixir you gave me…”</p><p>“You were injured? How?” He interrupted her.</p><p>She saw his worried expression and tried to lessen his alarm by speaking serenely. “I was stabbed by an MT soldier while raiding a fortress for airship fuel. It stabbed me here…” She guided his hand to the right side of her stomach. “…and it was bad enough that I had to use that elixir you gave me. But as you can see, I am alive and well.”</p><p>Cor looked down at her stomach. The skin was perfectly smooth with no sign of past injury.</p><p>She read the confused look on his face and answered it. “Not only did it heal me so well that it left no scarring, but it also erased all the older scars on my body…including the one on my back.”</p><p>He shook his head. “That’s incredible…I never heard of any kind of potion working well enough to erase scarring…”</p><p>“Didn’t you say you got it from an acquaintance of yours?”</p><p>“I did. She runs an apothecary and only sells to a limited group of clients.”</p><p>“Do you think I can get any more? This medicine would be incredibly beneficial for the people back in Cartanica.”</p><p>Cor mulled it over as he looked into Aranea’s imploring eyes. Kimya was an incredibly private person…and he didn’t want to get on the old woman’s bad side by revealing her as his source. But perhaps she also might be interested in how her elixir was able to cure Aranea so thoroughly.</p><p>“I’ll try to arrange for you to meet her.” He conceded. “But no promises that she’ll sell you her concoctions. She’s very selective with who she deals with.”</p><p>“I understand.” She nodded and moved herself back into his embrace. He wrapped his arms back around her and slowly rubbed the now-smooth skin of her back. She hummed from the calming sensation. “…I have to admit, I kind of miss the scar.”</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>“I got it when I saved your life. It was like a connection between us both.”</p><p>“I’ll never forget what you did for me for as long as I live…so there’s no need to wish for a scar as a reminder of what happened.”</p><p>What he said gave her a surge of unexpected happiness. She buried her face into his chest to hide her smile…and then suddenly remembered. She groaned and smacked her forehead against his collar bone. “Damn it! I can’t believe I forgot.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“I forgot your suit jacket! It’s in the closet of my cabin…and I came here on Loqi’s airship instead of mine.”</p><p>The suit jacket. He’d forgotten about it. He began to recall the details of the night from five years ago…when he asked her to bring it to him once she returned.</p><p>“It’s not a big deal.” He shook his head.</p><p>“But you asked me to return it to you.” She lamented. “And I’ve been holding onto it for seven years…I need to give it back to you.”</p><p>He let out an amused huff. “The jacket wasn’t what I wanted returned to me.”</p><p>She warmed from his response and settled herself back down against him. She’d completely forgotten how charming he could be when he was being honest.</p><p>After another few minutes of contented silence between them, she reluctantly began to pull herself away from him. “It’s getting late. I guess I should get going.”</p><p>He made no move to release her from his arms. “Why?”</p><p>“I need to search for a place to stay. Loqi’s airship doesn’t have a cabin. Everything I packed is in that bag I brought with me...” She nodded towards the living room where her large canvas bag remained on the floor. </p><p>He frowned. “Then where are you planning to stay?”</p><p>She sighed miserably. “I was going to head over to the Hunter’s barracks to see if they have a bed to spare. If they don’t have space for me, I suppose I could make do by sleeping in the airship’s cockpit.”</p><p>Cor paused for a moment…then asked tentatively, “…Can’t you…stay with me?”</p><p>Surprised by his suggestion, she studied his expression, searching for a hint of joking or sarcasm from his words. “Stay with you?” She repeated, making sure she heard him correctly.</p><p>“Before, you couldn’t stay over because your men report to you in the morning. They’re not here with you now.”</p><p>“Yes…but…what about <em> your </em> men?” She asked in return.</p><p>“None of my men come here for Kingsglaive matters. In the cases they need me, they call me…and Libertus is available when I’m not. As for personal visits, you’ve been the only guest here since I got this place. The apartment is small and out of the way, so whenever I need to meet with other people, I meet them somewhere else.”</p><p>Before she could answer, he added, “You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. If you’d rather go check if the Hunter’s barracks have room, I won’t be upset.”</p><p>Staying with Cor in his apartment. As ordinary as it sounded, to her, it almost seemed overly indulgent…</p><p>“Are you sure you want me to stay? For all you know I’m a terrible and slovenly guest.”</p><p>“I sincerely doubt that you are…but…” A small smile formed on his lips. “…There’s absolutely no way that you’re worse than some people I’ve shared rooms with in the past. And <em> even </em> if you are as bad as they were…” He ran a hand down the curve of her hips. “…At least you’re prettier to look at.”</p><p>She laughed. “Commander Leonis, did you get a sense of humor while I was away?”</p><p>He let out an annoyed huff of breath in response to her teasing…not at her playful remark, but that she called him by his title again.</p><p>After her laughter subsided, she gave him a bashful smile and laid her hand on his chest. “Then I’ll take you up on your generous offer. Looks like I’ll be imposing on you for a little while.”</p><p>“When are you leaving?” He asked thickly.</p><p>“I think in two or three days. Even though Wedge and Biggs were insistent I take a lengthier vacation…I don’t want to leave them with the burden of running the base any longer than I have to. Plus, several of my men have already stated they want to come to Cartanica with me, so I don’t want to delay them for too long.”</p><p>A couple of days…that’s all they would have with each other. She would be leaving around the same time when he would be leaving for Insomnia…</p><p>For what could possibly be his last mission with the Kingsglaive.</p><p>He silently gazed at Aranea who was lying naked in his arms. He worked hard…so hard…to stop longing for her for the past five years. He didn’t want to be the fool who pined away for a woman that would never return.</p><p>But now here with him…the same clever wit, the same teasing smile, the same beautiful voice…even if it was only for a few days, he was grateful to have her back.</p><p>He supposed it would be greedy of him to wish for more after receiving such a blessing from the gods.</p><p>“Even if it’s just a short stay, feel free to make yourself at home.” He said quietly.</p><p>Her green eyes widened…sparkling like the surface of the sea at sunrise. Wordlessly, she leaned in to press her lips against his…soft and tender at first…but her kisses slowly grew more and more heated. She shoved at his shoulders, pushing him onto his back, and climbed on top of him. She straddled him lithely, brushing up against his hardening length with her inner thighs.</p><p>She lifted her lips away from his and whispered, “Then I’ll be in your care.”</p><p>And with a swift and nimble downswing of her hips, he was buried deep inside of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 20</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was business as usual for Cor at the Kingsglaive camp. He gave out the daily assignments to the patrolmen, assisted with solving some minor supply issues, and gave instruction to the glaives practicing in the training grounds.</p><p>After Cor was finished with his duties and left them to go on to the next, the glaives immediately began to whisper nervously to one another.</p><p>Why was Commander Leonis in such a good mood?!</p><p>Word about Cor’s sudden change in attitude reached Libertus as soon as he arrived at the base. All the glaives were anxiously gossiping about him…about how he wasn’t irritated about their duties not being done in time, how he didn’t glare at the supply merchants when they made a mistake, and how he didn’t pummel the glaives to the ground for their ‘training’.</p><p>Libertus went searching for his fellow Commander to see if the rumors were true. He found Cor in his office, taking care of paperwork that had been sitting out for over a week…and he wasn’t grumbling or cursing as he was doing it.</p><p>“Hey, Cor.” Libertus walked into the office, trying to sound as casual as possible. “You seem to be really into getting the documents done today.”</p><p>“I’ve been pushing it off for a few days, so I figure I might as well take care of it now while I have the time.” Cor replied, not bothering to look up from the papers he was reading over.</p><p>Libertus blinked. Cor had given him an actual response instead of an annoyed grunt. Something unusual was definitely going on.</p><p>All the glaives knew that Cor was the tetchier of the two Commanders to deal with. Especially recently…they felt that he was growing more disgruntled and grave with each passing year.</p><p>So of course it raised concerns when he became…<em>less </em> irate.</p><p>In many ways, Cor being in a good mood was more unnerving than him being in a bad one.</p><p>Libertus stepped up to Cor working at his desk. “Did something good happen to you today?”</p><p>Cor’s pen stopped scratching against the paper. “What makes you say that?” He asked, keeping his eyes on his desk.</p><p>“Well…a bunch of glaives noticed you seemed to be in somewhat of a better disposition than usual.” Libertus said slowly.</p><p>Even though they never spoke about it since she returned, Cor had a feeling that Aranea would want to continue keeping their time together a secret. He resumed signing off on his documents and kept his tone as indifferent as possible. “I’m just relieved our glaives arrived safely back from the western continent.”</p><p>Libertus nodded. “Yeah...I’m glad they’re back safe and sound too. Makes sense. The timing of their return is perfect…right before we leave for the big mission.”</p><p>“Speaking of which…” Cor put down his pen to look up at him. “…I’m going to take tomorrow off. I’m counting on you to cover for me.”</p><p>“What…?! You never take a day off! Why?”</p><p>“…I need to take care of some personal matters.” Cor answered nebulously.</p><p>Libertus scratched his head. “Ah…I guess you have stuff you need to prepare before you leave for Insomnia, huh…”</p><p>“Right…” Cor uncomfortably shifted in his seat.</p><p>“The assignments for the glaives that just returned from the western continent…is there anything I need to do for that?”</p><p>“Already took care of it this morning. I let them all know about what was going on at the end of the week and gave them their options. They’ve all made their choices and are preparing for deployment as we speak.”</p><p>Libertus whistled. “You’re thorough. Guess there’s nothing to really worry about if you’re gone.”</p><p>“Sorry about that. I’ll take care of as much work as I can and leave later tonight.”</p><p>Libertus waved him off. “Don’t worry about it…just leave at your normal time and leave the rest to me. It’s not like you don’t deserve a day off considering you haven’t taken one in years. Enjoy it.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Cor returned his attention back to his documents.</p><p>As he turned around to leave, Libertus threw a quick glance at Cor. It was a little jarring that the older man was less ornery than he normally was, but it wasn’t cause for alarm.</p><p>Cor was simply in good spirits because the glaives that were stationed in Cartanica returned safely. It made sense.</p><p><em> And here I was, assuming Cor was in a better mood because he got laid </em>. Libertus chuckled to himself as he left the office.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Finished with his duties for the day, he left the compound and headed straight for his apartment. It felt unusual for him to leave the Kingsglaive camp on time. Normally he would keep working for another few hours until he ran out of things to do or until Libertus kicked him out.</p><p>He’d never had a reason to go to his apartment right after he was done with his work. There was nothing to do and no one waiting for him.</p><p>He couldn’t even remember the last time he found himself looking forward to going home.</p><p>He entered the small building and climbed the stairs. He had given Aranea his one key so he hoped that she was already there.</p><p>Approaching his door, he placed his hand on the knob…and turned…</p><p>The door opened…and he was immediately greeted by the smell of food wafting from the kitchen and the lights illuminating from inside. He hesitantly stepped into the entryway, questioning if whether or not it was actually his apartment.</p><p>Closing the door behind him, he looked into his small kitchen and saw Aranea in front of the stove, deeply concentrating on whatever was cooking in the pan before her. She was so focused that she didn’t even notice that he was standing at the foyer. He loudly cleared his throat to announce his presence.</p><p>At the sound, her head shot up and she spun to face him, wide-eyed. “I’m sorry…I didn’t hear you come in…!”</p><p>“It’s fine…you seem really engrossed in what you’re doing…” He eyed the various bags of vegetables and grains that now occupied every space on his kitchen counters.</p><p>She saw where his eyes drifted and smiled sheepishly. “Before I came back to the apartment, I stopped by the marketplace…and went a little crazy. There were so many things I’ve been craving for the past few years that I couldn’t help myself.”</p><p>“I can see that.”</p><p>She grabbed a plate and quickly scooped up whatever was in the pan into it. “I made plenty for the both of us if you want to join me.”</p><p>He nodded. “I will. Thank you.”</p><p>She scrounged up several dishes and plated them as much as they could hold. He helped carry the plates and a pitcher full of water to the table. They both sat down and immediately began to dig into the dinner.</p><p>She let out a delighted hum as she took a large bite of food. “It’s been so long since I’ve been able to make a proper cassoulet! I never thought I’d miss beans so much!”</p><p>Amused, Cor commented, “I never took you as someone who would get excited over food.”</p><p>“Try living five years where every other meal is meat and potato stew and you’ll see how happy you’d be to see a proper vegetable.”</p><p>He smiled to himself as he watched her spoon up another serving from the platter. “So what did you do today?” He asked as he continued to eat.</p><p>“I got in touch with Secretary Claustra and made arrangements for a meeting at Weskham’s bar tomorrow afternoon.” She said, her tone a touch unenthusiastic.</p><p>“I take it you don’t want to meet with her?” He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>She pushed the food around on her plate. “I’m not the best when it comes to dealing with politicians…and Secretary Claustra comes across someone who’s very adept at being who she is.”</p><p>“She is incredibly proficient at politics. She wouldn’t be the leader of Accordo if she wasn’t.” He said, taking a sip of water from his cup. “But at least you’re meeting her at Weskham’s, which is neutral ground.”</p><p>She nodded. “I also met with all of my men who opted to stay here. Caught up with what they’ve been up to and listened to their concerns…mostly about the overcrowding in their dormitories. Looks like Lestallum still has a housing issue.”</p><p>“Must be difficult. My glaives that came back from Cartanica say that they appreciated the ample living space you had over there.”</p><p>“’Ample living space’.” Aranea shook her head. “That’s a nice way of saying abandoned buildings and empty train carriages.”</p><p>“Having an entire room to yourself is a rare luxury in Lestallum. As small as this apartment is, I’m one of the fortunate ones.”</p><p>“Small, huh…compared to the cabin on my airship, this place is a mansion.” She let out a soft laugh. “Really makes me miss the place I used to live in before the darkness started.”</p><p>Cor gazed at her, interested. “Oh? Where did you live?”</p><p>“It was a lofted apartment at the center of Gralea. It wasn’t huge…but it was the very first home I bought for myself once I saved enough money to purchase it.” She smiled fondly at the memory. “I was elated to have a place to call my own…although there were many among my former associates in the Empire that wouldn’t be caught dead visiting me.”</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>Her smile deflated a bit and she lowered her eyes to her plate. “It was in the commoner’s district. My fellow officers considered the area beneath them. Save for Wedge and Biggs, none of them would even step foot into my neighborhood.”</p><p>Cor furrowed his brow. “What about…the man you used to be with?”</p><p>She let out a scornful laugh. “He refused to visit me at my place. I always had to go to his home in the noble’s quarter. I absolutely hated it…the area was as bourgeois as it was lifeless.”</p><p>Cor didn’t respond, rather, he quietly watched her pick at her food with a sympathetic expression. Aranea, realizing what she had said, immediately snapped up her head. “…Not to say I don’t enjoy being here with you! This apartment is way more comfortable than any of those cold and pompous mansions in their snooty quarter.”</p><p>He made an attempt to make a wry chuckle to ease her tension. “It’s all right. I know better than anyone how humble and spartan my current living situation is.”</p><p>Aranea’s smile returned, grateful for his light response. “A few years back I recall hearing that you had an estate in Insomnia” She said, resuming her attention to her dinner.</p><p>“It’s not as impressive as it sounds.”</p><p>“That’s something that a wealthy little bonbon would say.” She teased him playfully.</p><p>“I’m not wealthy.” He denied, annoyed at the accusation. “The estate was a boon from Regis when I became Commander of the Crownsguard. It’s not sprawling. It was the same size as the Amicitia mansion.”</p><p>“So you admit it’s a mansion.”</p><p>Cor sighed. “Like I said, it was a gift…an unnecessarily extravagant one at that. I came from a family of commoners and made a career in the military. I assure you that I’m not as rich as you may think I am.”</p><p>She gave him a slow grin. “I think you’re protesting too much. Do you think I’m a golddigger?”</p><p>“If your true goal is obtaining money, there are easier ways of getting it than seducing an old soldier like me.” He replied flatly.</p><p>“But seducing you is so much more fun.” She said, sticking out her lower lip in a fake pout.</p><p>He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “There’s no point of being overly concerned about my home in Insomnia anyway. The city is in shambles and overrun by daemons and Ardyn’s soldiers. I wouldn’t be surprised if my estate was destroyed.”</p><p>At those words, Aranea went still for a long moment. “…I think about that a lot…the fact that everyone’s homes in Insomnia was in ruins.” She said quietly. “So many people have lost everything…because of the evil that I was part of.”</p><p>He saw the guilt on her face...the heavy remorse she felt for being part of the Empire that destroyed Insomnia. Several years ago, he would’ve gloated at this scene. Now there was no sense of redemption. No satisfaction of justice prevailing.</p><p>All he got was a gut-wrenching feeling of shame…and the desire to make the pain in her eyes disappear.</p><p>Remembering what Cid had told him a while back, he reached for her hand across the table. “No one can change what they’ve done in the past…but they’re allowed to learn from it and better themselves.” He said, laying his broad palm on top of her fingers. “…And you’ve done so much for others during such dark times to make up for the mistakes that others had made. Don’t hold yourself to the same culpability as your former cohorts…because between you and the Empire, there’s no contest who’s done more good for the people of Eos.”</p><p>She slowly nodded, her lips forming a small tight smile in gratitude.</p><p>He nodded back and let go of her hand. He finished off his dinner first and remained in his chair, content to watch her eat her food.</p><p>The feeling was unfamiliar…the strange happiness he felt just by being in quiet company with Aranea. He felt it earlier in the morning when they were having breakfast as well.</p><p>Five years ago, they never had the opportunity to share a meal or have a casual conversation. Whenever they could carve out a small amount time for one another, they spent it having sex.</p><p>Which was all fun and good at the time, but now...</p><p>He didn’t know what it was, but he wanted something more than that.</p><p>“I took the day off tomorrow.” He informed her nonchalantly.</p><p>Her spoon stopped half-way to her mouth. “You did? Why?”</p><p>“You wanted me to introduce you to the person who made the elixir, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, but…you didn’t have to take the whole day off for that.” She said ruefully.</p><p>“I figured afterwards you might need additional assistance…perhaps support you when you go to meet Claustra.” He paused before tentatively asking. “Do you…<em> not </em> want my help?”</p><p>She gazed at him for a moment and guiltily lowered her eyes. “I would like your help…but…I feel that your men need you more than I do.”</p><p>Cor thought about the mission that he would have to embark on at the end of the week. It was miraculous timing that Aranea arrived when she did…and he had no intention of letting a single second of their time together go to waste.</p><p>“The glaives will survive a day without me…and Libertus agreed to cover my duties. My men will probably feel some reprieve when I’m not there anyway.” He waited until she brought her eyes back up to meet his and then continued. “And at this time…to me, you’re far more important than any of the daily busywork I have to do with the Kingsglaive.”</p><p>She gave him a bashful smile. “Thank you…Cor.”</p><p>The same foreign emotion returned when she quietly thanked him by his name.</p><p>Why was his chest tightening up so pleasantly?</p><p>She finished off the rest of her meal and got up from her seat. “I’m happy that you’re helping me, but I strongly disagree if you believe the glaives are relieved when you’re not around.” She said as she gathered up the empty dishes.</p><p>Cor rose to assist her with clearing off the table. “How would you know? You don’t know how hard I am on them.”</p><p>“You’re the type that would never demand more from someone else than what you would from yourself. The glaives know that, or else they would’ve forced you out a long time ago. Give yourself a bit of credit…your men respect and trust you because you’re an amazing commander.” She said nonchalantly as she continued to stack the plates.</p><p>He was genuinely flattered to hear such a thing coming from her. “Some days I wish they would force me out so I can finally retire.” He replied.</p><p>“The great Marshal of Lucis, wanting to retire from military life? Before tonight I wouldn’t have thought it possible…” She giggled. “…But if I were you and I had a giant mansion, I’d probably want to retire to it too.”</p><p>“I already told you that there’s a good chance my home is in an uninhabitable state.”</p><p>“You can repair it.” She said lightly, picking up her stack of dishes and carrying it to the kitchen.</p><p>Cor followed her, placing the cups and utensils into the sink beside her. “Oh? What makes you think I’m able to repair a house?”</p><p>“You’re good with your hands.” She tossed him a flirty smile as she carefully placed the dishware into the sink and turned on the faucet. “You should easily be able to fix up your home after the darkness ends.”</p><p>Cor, grimly thinking about what was coming ahead for him, quietly replied, “I suppose so.”</p><p>“And perhaps when this is all over, I’ll retire too…and if I’m welcome…” Her voice went soft as she watched the sink slowly fill up with water. “…Maybe I can spend some time with you in your home in Insomnia.”</p><p>Her bashfully spoken words sparked something inside of him. An unfamiliar emotion akin to hope...a wishful desire for the future.</p><p>Why was it only Aranea that made him feel things that he’s never felt before?</p><p>He threw his arms around her, embracing her from behind as she stood before the sink. Surprised, she tried to look over her shoulder. “What’s going o-mmph…!”</p><p>Her question halted by the sudden attack of his lips on hers, his tongue sweeping into her mouth without warning. As he distracted her with his kisses, his hands made their way up under her shirt and swiftly lifted her bra, releasing her breasts from its constraints so he could immediately take hold of them.</p><p>The water from the faucet continued to run as he gently massaged her breasts from behind, savoring how wonderfully soft they felt against his palms. A low moan escaped her throat as he rolled her nipples between his fingers.</p><p>As his left hand continued to knead at her breast, his right slowly made its way into her pants. Sliding his hand under the thin cotton barrier of her panties, he dipped his finger into her warm slit.</p><p>“AHH…!” Her lips broke free from his when she let out a cry from the jolt of pleasure.</p><p>He pressed her against the kitchen counter from behind, keeping her from twisting away from his hands and his lips. Her head was a maelstrom of passion, but she was coherent enough to attempt to turn off the water in front of her. “…Let me…turn off the sink…before it overflows…” She gasped, frantically reaching for the faucet as he continued his invasion upon her senses.</p><p>He plunged another finger inside of her and was rewarded with another moan of pleasure. “It’s not just the sink that’s overflowing.” He growled into her ear.</p><p>“Don’t…be so…HNG!” Her rebuke was cut off when he inserted a third finger into her warmth.</p><p>The erotic expressions, the lovely whimpers, the softness of her skin. For five years…for five long years he was deprived of this. Since her return, every single thing she said, every single thing she did, was another chain that weighed down on his heart.</p><p>How the hell was he supposed to go into this upcoming battle knowing he would never feel this again?</p><p>He abruptly pulled his fingers out of her and yanked down her pants. Before she could even cry out at the sudden absence of his touch, she felt the tip of his hard member pressing against her warmth from behind.</p><p>“The dishes…” She whispered incoherently, unable to think straight.</p><p>“We can wash them when we’re done.” He murmured into her ear.</p><p>He grabbed hold of her hips and with one strong thrust, he plunged his entire length into her from behind.</p><p>“AHH!” She cried out at the sudden feeling of fullness. She still hadn’t gotten used to his size since she returned. She felt like she was going to burst.</p><p>Unable to control himself, Cor began thrusting into her hard, relishing the way her insides constricted around him with every movement he made.</p><p>“Cor…! Ng…! It’s so deep…!” Aranea grabbed hold of the edges of the counter, bracing herself the best she could to keep herself standing against the assault of pleasure.</p><p>Seeing the rosy flush creeping up her neck, he leaned in to taste the slender nape as he continued to ram himself into her. Her skin was so sweet…so soft…</p><p>He grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulled her head back, and then latched his lips onto her exposed neck to leave his mark.</p><p>
  <em> Mine. </em>
</p><p>With the furious and all-consuming ecstasy, she couldn’t feel him leaving his claim on her skin. All she could do was keep herself from collapsing onto the floor as her legs began to shake from the rapid climax about to take her over.</p><p>She cried out his name as the blinding orgasm surged through her…engulfing everything inside with its blazing heat. She clenched around him tightly, and try as he did to hold it off, he couldn’t stop himself from spilling into her warmth, overflowing it a combination of their liquid releases.</p><p>When he finally lifted his lips from the nape of her neck, her entire body was shaking as she struggled to keep herself from falling to the ground, her hands still clutching onto the edges of the sink. He looked at the deep red mark he’d left on her neck…and felt a small sense of satisfaction.</p><p>She was his…and the mark was his claim.</p><p>“This kitchen…is a bit…too cramped…to do something like this…” She said haltingly as she tried to catch her breath.</p><p>His member still stiff and buried inside of her, he brought his lips to her ear once more to ask, “Then should we take ourselves to the bedroom?”</p><p>He pulled himself out of her halfway…but she swiftly pushed her backside towards him, shoving his entire length back inside of her. She looked over her shoulder to give him a mischievous smile. “I didn’t say we should go somewhere else.”</p><p>The innuendo in her voice didn’t fail to make his desire surge up once again. He dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her hips as he gripped them tighter.</p><p>
  <em> Mine…and no one else’s… </em>
</p><p>It was his one coherent thought before he drew back and lunged himself even deeper inside her heat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 21</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like me to stay outside while you ask if it’s okay for me to come in?” Aranea asked him, cautiously glancing at the dark storefront before them.</p><p>They had left the apartment early in the morning, trying to avoid being seen leaving the building together by people living around him. She had been worried that the apothecary wouldn’t be open at such early hours, but Cor assured her that it would be. He’d guided her through the winding dark alleyways until they reached Kimya’s shop, which appeared dark and eerie enough that it made Aranea re-evaluate her decision to visit to begin with.</p><p>He shook his head. “It’ll be fine. She’s a little eccentric, but she’s not unfriendly. But just remember, it’s up to her whether or not she decides to sell you any of her concoctions.”</p><p>She gave him a long wary look…and gradually nodded. Hiding his amusement, he opened the ancient creaky door and they were both immediately hit with a puff of disturbing-looking smoke smelling strongly of unusual herbs and spices. Cor walked into the store and gave her a small jerk of his chin for her to follow him inside.</p><p>The old door closed behind them and Aranea looked around the tiny shop in awe. There were makeshift shelves installed all along the walls and all of them were crammed with bottles with different sizes and shapes, all of them unlabeled and each holding a uniquely colored liquid.</p><p>“Welcome.” An elderly voice called out.</p><p>Aranea turned to see an old woman, who looked so stunningly similar to the leader of the Meldacio Hunters, slowly emerge from a room in the back. Even though she appeared to look fragile and wizened, there was a brightness in her eyes that conveyed a sharp mind and intellect.</p><p>The woman’s eyes widened when they landed on Aranea. “Well, well…this is a first. Young Cor has brought along a friend.” She commented, keeping her gaze on the woman beside Cor.</p><p>Cor gave her a small smile. “Hello again, Kimya.” He quickly turned to Aranea to make introductions. “This is Kimya Auburnbrie, the person who provides me with all my healing medicines.”</p><p>“Auburnbrie? Like…David…and Ezma?”</p><p>“Correct. Kimya is Ezma’s sister and Dave’s aunt.” Cor nodded and then returned his attention to the older woman. “Kimya, this is Aranea Highwind. She is the…friend…that I bought that elixir for five years ago.”</p><p>“<em> Friend </em>, you say.” Kimya scoffed as she approached them. “Is that what you youngsters are calling it nowadays?”</p><p>“Huh?” They both went still from her comment.</p><p>Kimya let out a polite cough and pointedly tapped herself underneath her jaw. Aranea quickly clamped her hand over her neck, realizing that her hair had shifted out of place and the hickey Cor had given her the night before was exposed. Cor shifted his feet uncomfortably and Aranea flushed a deep red as Kimya let out a cackle. “Oh, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Believe it or not, I was young once.” The old woman grinned and inclined her head. “Welcome to my apothecary, Lady Highwind. I’ve heard a lot of stories about you from my sister and nephew.”</p><p>Aranea gave her a sheepish duck of her head. “It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Auburnbrie.”</p><p>“You don’t have to call me ‘Ms. Auburnbrie’. Makes me feel older than I actually am. Call me Kimya.”</p><p>“Then please feel free to call me Aranea as well.”</p><p>Kimya nodded and smiled. “Well then…what brings you both to my shop?”</p><p>Cor was the one to answer. “Aranea wanted to meet you. Apparently that elixir you sold me had some…unusual effects.”</p><p>“Oh? Did you use it? Did it work?”</p><p>Aranea took a small step forward. “It worked...it saved my life when I was on the brink of death.”</p><p>“If it worked then what’s the issue?” Kimya tilted her head.</p><p>“It not only healed the wound, it also eradicated all the old scars I had on my body. Not to mention…” Aranea slightly bent her knees. “…Some old nagging pains are also gone.”</p><p>Kimya responded with a shrug of her tiny shoulders. “Well…it’s to be expected. Cor did ask for my most potent elixir.”</p><p>“As long as I’ve been using your potions, you’ve never given me something that erases my scarring and old aches.” Cor crossed his arms.</p><p>Kimya gave him a slow grin. “Of course I haven’t! You’ve never asked me for the strongest elixir I had…<em> for yourself </em>.”</p><p>At her reply, he cleared his throat awkwardly and kept his gaze on Kimya, refusing to look over at Aranea in fear of showing his discomfiture.</p><p>Aranea, gratefully overlooking their exchange, turned to Kimya. “I came with Cor today because I wanted to personally thank you for such an amazing elixir…and I was hoping I could purchase some more of it for my men in the western continent.”</p><p>“Ah…more of it…” Kimya gave Aranea an apologetic expression. “I would love to sell you some…but unfortunately, I am completely cleaned out of my elixirs.”</p><p>“Completely out?” Cor repeated incredulously.</p><p>“Last week, Ezma came by and purchased every single vial of curatives I had…along with my entire selection of poisons to use against the enemies in battle.” Kimya gave Cor a pointed look. “Much like the Kingsglaive, I believe the Hunters are also preparing for an upcoming battle.”</p><p>Aranea glanced at Cor curiously. Upcoming battle? Cor had mentioned he was leaving for a big mission. Were the Hunters involved too?</p><p>Cor let out an annoyed breath. “That cunning old fox. Of course Ezma would buy out everything you had.”</p><p>“From what my sister told me, it seems that the Kingsglaive have also been buying out potions and elixirs from the regular pharmacy suppliers for the past several months. So no need to get huffy when she’s doing what she can to support her own.”</p><p>Cor gestured to the vials packed on the shelves around them. “Then what are all these then?”</p><p>Kimya made her way to a nearby shelf and picked up a small vial. “Well…this one here…” She popped it open, turned to Aranea, and dabbed some of the solution onto the red spot on her neck. Aranea quickly looked into the nearby mirror hanging on the wall and saw the hickey fade away. Astonished, Aranea spun back to Kimya who gave her a proud smile. “…Makes unsightly superficial marks on skin disappear.”</p><p>Kimya then gestured over to the shelf on the wall across from her. “…And those bottles are for curing warts and boils. The bottles over on that counter are for seasonal allergies. Oh! But I’m sure you both might find those over there useful…” She pointed to a display in the corner.</p><p>“What are those for?” Cor asked.</p><p>Kimya looked between the two and let out a quiet giggle. “Contraception.”</p><p>At her teasing, Cor rubbed at his face in frustration while Aranea’s cheeks flushed with pink.</p><p>“W-we’re…we’re…!” Aranea stuttered.</p><p>“Just because you aren’t teenagers doesn’t mean you don’t need to be careful when it comes to protection.” Kimya chided.</p><p>Aranea gave herself a second to recover from the embarrassment so she could give a calmer response. “The offer is appreciated…but I have no need for that…”</p><p>Kimya put her hands on her hips. “Why not? Don’t you dare lie to me and say you’re not sleeping together. I’m old but I’m not stupid.”</p><p>“No…it’s just…” Aranea shook her head. “I…can’t have children.”</p><p>Aranea’s casual response drove a sharp spike of pain through Cor’s heart.</p><p>Kimya didn’t flinch from Aranea’s words. Instead, she softly replied. “I’m sorry to hear that…and for my inappropriate teasing.”</p><p>“It’s okay. You couldn’t have known.”</p><p>Kimya gazed at her with the inquisitive expression of a healer. “You appear to be perfectly healthy and I don’t see any signs that would hint towards your condition.”</p><p>“It was caused by a very unusual and unnatural method…so it might be difficult for even a seasoned physician to detect.”</p><p>Kimya stared at her for a brief moment, as if considering her. “You. I like you.”</p><p>Aranea blinked. “Thank you?”</p><p>Kimya gazed at her regretfully. “I’d be more than happy to sell you my curatives…that is what I’d say if I had any left. I can’t even brew any potions at the moment because I’ve used up my entire stock of herbs and unfortunately they are not easy to get. If you’d like, I can send word to Ezma and have her sell you some of the vials that she bought from me.”</p><p>Cor also turned to Aranea. “The Kingsglaive could probably spare you some potions too.”</p><p>Aranea nodded at them gratefully. “I’ll have to take up both your offers on that. Getting some medical supplies for Cartanica is a priority for me while I’m in Lestallum. We don’t have any medics among us…so we have to rely on potions for now.”</p><p>With a smile, Kimya made her way over to a nearby shelf and retrieved a small vial from it. She brought it over to Aranea and pressed it into her hand. “This is the only elixir I have left. Take it.”</p><p>Stunned, Aranea tried to refuse it by pushing it back into the older woman’s palms. “If it’s the only one you have left, I can’t possibly accept it.”</p><p>“Take this as an apology for my earlier discourtesy. This one isn’t as potent as the one Cor gave you, but it’ll get the job done.” Kimya lightly cackled.</p><p>“But…” Aranea tried to protest.</p><p>Cor gave her a small nudge with his elbow. “Go ahead and take it. It’s rude not to accept a gift from Kimya.”</p><p>Aranea gave Cor a quick glance before turning back to Kimya, accepting the vial with a slight incline of her head. “Thank you so much…and I know you don’t have curatives, but…” She looked up with a smile. “…If you don’t mind, I’d like to take a look at the other things here. The Hunters and Kingsglaive don’t have a need for wart cures and allergy relief…but I know they’ll be very much appreciated where I’m at.”</p><p>“You’re very welcome…and feel free to browse as much as you want.” Kimya replied kindly and darted her eyes to Cor. “I’m going to step into the back to make a call to my sister and ask her about sparing some potions for you. I’ll be right back to help you as soon as I’m done. Cor, come along with me. I know she’s going to want to speak to the Kingsglaive Commander about splitting the responsibility.”</p><p>Cor frowned but didn’t refuse. “Alright.”</p><p>They left Aranea to peruse to shop and Cor followed Kimya into the small back room that she used for cooking and brewing her tonics. The older woman closed the door behind them and headed to the ancient phone hanging on the wall.</p><p>“She’s a sharp one, isn’t she?” Kimya commented as she lifted the receiver off its hook.</p><p>“Very.” Cor nodded.</p><p>She began to dial the number on the old rotary. “Definitely not the type I imagined you being attracted to.”</p><p>He gave her a quizzical look. “And what type do you believe I would find appealing?”</p><p>“Always figured you’d prefer someone a bit more impassive and aloof…not charismatic and charming.”</p><p>“…It’s surprising to me too.” He murmured his agreement.</p><p>“Not to say I don’t like her. She’s like a breath of fresh air.” Kimya paused before she finished dialing. “You need to be careful with her, Cor.”</p><p>His brows furrowed. “Be careful? You think she’s going to betray me?”</p><p>The old woman clicked her tongue at him. “I don’t mean ‘careful’ in the sense that she’s dangerous. I’m telling you to treat her gently.”</p><p>Cor responded with a confused stare.</p><p>“That girl is hiding a world of hurt behind that confident persona of hers. I know it’s hard to believe with that assured strength she conveys, but I get the feeling that she’s not very good at handling romantic affairs…” She explained, throwing him a glance over her thin shoulder. “…Much like someone else I know.”</p><p>As Kimya finished dialing and began to quietly speak into the receiver, Cor thought about what she had just told him. It was difficult to believe, considering how forward she was…but perhaps her confidence was a façade she put up to keep herself from getting too close to others.</p><p>Just as he does.</p><p>Is there a chance that Aranea might be longing for something more from him as he had been with her?</p><p>Kimya interrupted his thoughts as she held out the phone receiver in front of him. “It’s Ezma. She wants to discuss the sharing of medical supplies with you. I’m going to go back out there to help Aranea.”</p><p>Cor stifled a sigh and reluctantly took the receiver from Kimya before she strolled out of the room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Kimya is really amazing, isn’t she?” Aranea said cheerfully as she and Cor strolled through the empty back alleys after they left the apothecary. “She had so many treatments for minor afflictions I didn’t even know there were treatments for!”</p><p>With his nerves still fraying because of his conversation with Ezma, all Cor could do was simply nod in response.</p><p>Her steps were so light that she was almost skipping. “It was really kind of her to offer to have Dave and a few of his Hunters to drop off the crates to the airship tomorrow morning. I wouldn’t have been able to buy as much as I did if I had to carry it myself.”</p><p>Her mention of the word “Hunters” sent another throb of anxiety through his skull. He rubbed at his temple and let out a painful grunt.</p><p>Aranea finally noticed his discomfort and stopped walking. “What’s wrong? You look like you just swallowed a grenade.”</p><p>“Ezma tore at me over the phone while her sister was helping you.” He answered, his voice hoarse and exhausted. “She was harping at me for half an hour over the unfair distribution of supplies between our groups. I feel like my brain is bleeding from her verbal whipping.”</p><p>She hid her laugh with a cough. “Ezma’s not <em> that </em> bad.”</p><p>“I respectfully disagree. You were carefree and oblivious to what I had to go through in that back room.”</p><p>Aranea gave him a soft smile and reached down to take his hand in her own. “I sincerely appreciate your sacrifice. It’s thanks to you that Ezma agreed to spare me a few boxes of Kimya’s potions. Thank you.”</p><p>He felt some of the annoyance evaporate away as she laced her fingers between his. He let out a long breath through his nose and properly met her gaze. “You’re welcome. I’m also glad that Kimya has taken a liking to you.”</p><p>“The feeling is mutual. She’s the most knowledgeable and brilliant person I’ve ever met.” She said with a hint of reverence in her voice. “Besithia doesn’t even come remotely close to her when it comes to intelligence.”</p><p>At the mention of the dead Chief Researcher, Cor’s shoulders instantly stiffened. He quickly recalled Aranea’s response to Kimya about being unable to have children. His fingers tightened around hers as he quietly asked, “Are you okay…?”</p><p>Aranea immediately understood what he was asking about. “You mean when I told Kimya about my condition?”</p><p>He nodded, his face grim.</p><p>She gave him a mellow smile. “I’m fine. I made my peace with this a long time ago. I’m not going to fall to pieces because someone unknowingly makes a teasing comment. Don’t worry so much over it.”</p><p>His eyes softened. “I’m sorry. It’s your situation, but I find myself getting angry over what that bastard did to you every time his name comes up.”</p><p>“Your hatred is appreciated, but staying angry at a dead man is ultimately a waste of time and energy.” She said airily.</p><p>He paused for a few seconds, shadows of turmoil whirling about in his eyes. She sensed his hesitation and squeezed his hand. “You look like you have something else to ask me.”</p><p>“Does that mean…” He started, his voice gruff and quiet. “…You’re not angry at the man you once loved who abandoned you when he discovered what happened?”</p><p>Her brows slightly lifted in surprise but quickly lowered as her lips formed a wry smile. “Ah…<em> him </em>.”</p><p>Aranea lowered her eyes to their joined hands, keeping her fingers tightly locked with his. “I’d be lying if I said it still doesn’t make me a little mad…I definitely haven’t forgiven him for it. But to be honest, rather than being angry over the event where he dumped me for being barren, I’m more upset at the fact that he didn’t support me by getting mad at what Besithia had done. Not necessarily to go and kill the old man, but I at least wanted him to be a <em> little </em> irate for my behalf.”</p><p>She turned to Cor who was gazing at her silently. “It’s ironic that <em> you </em>, the Great Immortal Marshal of Lucis, who famously despises anyone from Niflheim, is furious over what was done to me, while the man who I obliviously considered my ally and the love of my life gave me less than nothing.”</p><p>It was on the tip of his tongue to say, <em> I don’t despise you </em>, but before he could form the words, she continued on.</p><p>“It might sound odd, but I’m sincerely grateful that he ended it with me when he did. I don’t know how he died, but it’s more than likely that if we were still together…” Her eyes went blank and emotionless. “…I’d probably also be dead…burning alongside him in hell for all eternity with that asshole Besithia and the shitty Emperor.”</p><p>Cor, unable to come up with a proper eloquent response, simply tightened his grip on her hand in understanding.</p><p>The warmth of his hand made her realize how chilled and clammy her skin felt. She lifted her face to meet his gaze. His glacier blue eyes, which were normally as sharp and cold as ice, were full of empathy and compassion.</p><p>She quickly broke her eyes away from his and gently pulled her hand out from his grasp to awkwardly tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to go on like that.”</p><p>He continued to gaze at her as she uneasily shifted her feet.</p><p>
  <em> “That girl is hiding a world of hurt behind that confident persona of hers.” </em>
</p><p>Kimya didn’t have to tell him that. He knew very well that she had a lot of pain hidden behind a mask of tenacious fortitude. He knew about it since that day seven years ago when he found her crying in her cabin.</p><p>He wanted to know more about it so he could help her. He wanted to somehow take away some of that heartache she carried with her.</p><p>…Like she took away his.</p><p>“Aranea…” He spoke her name softly, reaching over to take her hand once more. He waited for her to slowly bring her eyes back up to meet his. “I’m also grateful…that you’re alive.”</p><p>Her lips slightly trembled and she quickly bit down on them. “Thank you.” She replied quietly.</p><p>Cor turned to resume walking and gently pulled at her hand, encouraging her to move forward. She began to walk beside him, her fingers tightly locked in his.</p><p>He knew he should release her hand before they were caught.</p><p>But for now…he couldn’t let go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 22</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aranea and Cor arrived at Café Maagho half an hour earlier than the time she agreed to meet Secretary Claustra. “Weskham won’t mind.” Cor assured her as he opened the door to the restaurant for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They entered the empty restaurant and a deep familiar voice called out from a room in the back. “We don’t open until four.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me, Weskham.” Cor called out. “The Commodore is with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham stepped out of the store room to greet them. Aranea noticed the old information broker's hair was slightly grayer than when she last saw him five years ago, but he still looked just as, if not more, distinguished as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Highwind. I’m so happy to see you again safe and…” Weskham approached her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek as a greeting. “…As lovely as ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea replied with a laugh. “I’m glad to see you’re looking well…and just as handsome as when I left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s high praise coming from a beauty like yourself.” Weskham smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes…everyone is well and good.” Cor said irritably, putting himself between the two. He wasn’t sure why he was annoyed by the light flirty exchange, but he wanted to put an end to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham paused for a quick second, taken aback by the possessive tone that he had never heard come from his young friend. It looked like Cor and Aranea had picked up where they left off five years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good for you, kid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, sincerely happy for Cor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…But that didn’t mean he would pass up on an opportunity to tease his stoic friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham hid his grin and stepped around Cor to face Aranea. “Have a seat, you two. You’re here earlier than expected.” He gestured to a nearby table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for imposing on you like this.” Aranea apologized, sitting down in the chair that Weskham gracefully pulled out for her, unaware of the frown on Cor’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. I, along with the citizens of Accordo, owe you a lot. No matter what time you come by, you will always be welcome here.” Weskham gave her a gentlemanly nod of his head. “The very least I can do is prepare you some lunch before Camelia shows up. I’ll bring you a menu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Aranea replied with a slight blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor sat down at the table, pointedly taking the seat beside Aranea rather than across from her. Weskham suppressed his urge to laugh as he turned to him. “Why are you here with her? The meeting is supposed to be between Secretary Claustra and Miss Highwind. Your presence wasn’t requested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came to support the Commodore. Is there a problem with me being here?” Cor narrowed his eyes at Weskham.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just find it odd that you’d voluntarily show up to a meeting involving Camelia if you weren’t required to be here. Don’t you hate dealing with politicians?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring us a menu.” Cor snapped in response, avoiding his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham chuckled to himself as he turned his back on the table to retrieve the menus from behind the bar. Aranea turned to Cor with concern. “He’s right, you know. Secretary Claustra only needs to speak to me. If you don’t want to deal with this, you don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to assist you. I don’t go back on my word.” Cor grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you already went above and beyond by helping me with Kimya. I feel bad that you also had to negotiate with Ezma on my behalf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had to negotiate with Ezma?” Weskham asked Cor with raised brows, approaching the table and setting the menus down for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a big deal.” Cor maintained, shooting a glare at Weskham for his unnecessary inquiry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I distinctly remember you saying you’d rather be dragged through burning hot coals than having to listen to Ezma for any longer than a second.” Weskham said, his lips twitching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor grabbed one of the menus Weskham had just set down and firmly swung it into the older man’s stomach, getting a quiet ‘Oof’ out of the latter. “I’ll take the lasagna.” Cor said irritably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea, watching the exchange with quiet interest, cleared her throat and quickly scanned the menu. “I’ll…um…take the same.” She said, holding back her laughter as she gently handed the menu back to Weskham.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming right up.” Weskham gave a respectful incline of her head to Aranea before turning around and giving Cor a light punch to his shoulder before heading towards the kitchen behind the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Weskham walked away from earshot, Aranea leaned towards Cor. “Does he </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>…about us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably does.” Cor admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel the heat rising to her face. “Did you tell him about our…past?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…but…” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I did speak to him about what we did before we decided on our arrangement. I never spoke to him about it afterwards and he’s never directly brought it up with me, but it’s more than likely he knew what was going on between us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anyone else who you spoke to about what we did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” He guiltily looked away from her. “I also spoke to Cid about it. Just him and Weskham.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that also before our agreement?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and I haven’t told him a single thing since then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea let out an exasperated sigh. “I guess there’s no helping it if you told them before we decided to do what we did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I initially went to them for advice because I didn’t know what to do after the first time we…” He trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at him for a moment and let out a quiet laugh. “It’s fine. It’s natural to seek advice in that situation. I’m not mad. I’m just feeling a bit anxious because Kimya was so upfront about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she giggled softly as she quietly recollected Kimya’s teasing earlier that day, a low feeling of dread seeped into Cor’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Aranea ashamed of being associated with him? Was the true reason for their dalliance being kept a secret not so much for the sake of their leadership duties, but because she was embarrassed to be publicly associated with him? </span>
  <span>Considering their age difference and the factions they previously belonged to, it wasn’t too reaching of a notion to believe that it was the reason she didn’t want the knowledge of their relationship to go beyond them both. The thought of it made him feel miserable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gazed at her for a few seconds before hesitantly asking, “…Does that bother you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? What does?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That people…</span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>…about us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it was an uncomfortable question to ask…but it was something he’d been wanting to know since they first began their secret arrangement all those years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to confirm it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...” She leaned back into her chair and awkwardly fiddled with the elegantly folded napkin in front of her. “I guess it might’ve bothered me several years ago…before I left Lestallum. I was worried that our commands would be questioned if word got out that we were…involved…in that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Involved</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Cor snorted. A pleasant alternative word for what they were doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But after being apart for five years, I think I can definitely say…” Aranea looked up with him with the same sultry smile that made him weak. “…I couldn’t care less if anyone found out I’m sleeping with you. Though I’m not saying we should be screaming about what we’re doing from the mountaintops. I think keeping what we have to ourselves is the wiser course for now…not because I’m embarrassed of what we’re doing…” She hastily added. “…But because it’s easier for us to be together like this without having to deal with all the gossip-starving people left on Eos observing our every move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding himself speechless, he simply stared back at her with an inscrutable expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t ashamed of him. A sense of relief washed over him and the tense feeling in his chest dissipated…but then it was quickly replaced with another unpleasant thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was their relationship just purely based on sex and nothing else?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under the table, she reached over and took hold of his left hand, squeezing it lightly. “Though I have to say, it’s a little fun to have something hush-hush between us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mischievous expression on her face soothed the pang of longing that nagged at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What they had between them…even if it was just sex…was better than nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be greedy of him to wish for more out of Aranea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feigning acceptance, Cor gave her a cynical smile in response. “Does that mean you wouldn’t want to continue what we’re doing if everyone knew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’d want to continue. I’d just have to find another way to make up for the lost fun.” She replied, her green eyes twinkling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to converse quietly with one another as they waited for their meals. From the bar, Weskham watched them from the corner of his eye as he prepared the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the four decades that he’s been friends with Cor, he’d never seen such a look on his friend’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft…almost content.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regis…Clarus...are you both seeing what I’m seeing right now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham chuckled to himself. In all his years on Eos and the crazy things he’s seen over his long lifetime, he never thought he’d be able to witness what he was seeing before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Try as they did to hide it, from his vantage, Weskham could clearly see Cor’s hand grasping Aranea’s under the table.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Secretary Claustra arrived at the bar just as Aranea and Cor finished their lunches. Weskham immediately walked over to her to assist in taking off her coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. We just finished eating actually.” Aranea said as she began to stand up from her chair to greet Camelia, but the older woman gestured at her to stay seated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about going through formalities with me today. This is a meeting taking place in a bar, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham huffed out a laugh as he hung up her coat on a nearby hook on the wall. “Any meeting involving you can’t be considered anything but formal, Camelia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camelia rewarded Weskham’s quip with a laugh of her own and headed over to the table where Aranea and Cor were seated. She pulled out the chair across from Aranea’s and gracefully sat down. She shot a look at Cor who immediately tensed under her scrutinizing gaze. “I don’t recall requesting the presence of the Kingsglaive for this meeting, Commander Leonis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not here as a glaive…I’m simply here in support for the Commodore.” Cor answered stiffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camelia hummed as she quickly glanced between the two. “I didn’t realize that the two of you were such close friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea and Cor both averted their eyes away from Camelia’s and didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing the uneasiness between the two of them, Camelia pretended not to notice their obvious discomfort. Like the seasoned politician she was, she fluidly turned to Weskham standing at her side. “No lunch for me today. Have a seat with us, Weskham.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weskham took the last seat at the table that was across from Cor as Camelia turned to Aranea. “It’s been years since we’ve last spoken to each other, Lady Highwind. I hope you and everyone else in Cartanica have been doing well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re fine. Much like the people in Lestallum, we’re just surviving day by day.” Aranea replied, trying to sound as polite as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize in advance that our meeting will have to be brief. I need to head over to the Lestallum City Council after this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay. I know how busy it can be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, especially at a time like this. We’re all preparing for the best...or worst to come.” Camelia let a tired sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused by what the older woman just said, Aranea quickly glanced over at Cor, who remained silent and stone-faced. Before Aranea could ask what she meant, Camelia continued on. “I had something important to discuss with you personally so I specifically made a request for your presence when I was told about the most recent transport being scheduled to arrive from the west. I’m sorry if it inconvenienced you in any way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t an inconvenience at all.” Aranea lightly shook her head. “I was actually grateful for the opportunity to see Lestallum again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camelia gave Aranea a gentle smile. “Well then…to begin, allow me to say something I’ve been wanting to say for five years…” The older woman inclined her head at Aranea. “I want to personally thank you for everything you’ve done for the citizens of Accordo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, you don’t have to thank me!” Aranea quickly brought up her hands in protest. “Please, I-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and your men risked your lives to go to the western continent to help save people that you had no obligations to protect.” Camelia continued, her head still slightly bowed. “You reunited so many people with their loved ones who were once believed lost…and you also assisted in taking care of the ones that were unable to find their family and friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything that impressive…any sort of thanks should go to my men, not me.” Aranea insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camelia raised her head. “Then as First Secretary of Accordo, I extend my gratitude to both you <em>and</em> your men on behalf of our country.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Receiving official thanks from Camelia felt unnecessary and awkward, but Aranea knew the First Secretary would not stop until she accepted. “…You’re very welcome.” She replied solemnly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If there is anything you require before you head back to the western continent, please let me know. If it’s within my capacity, I will be more than happy to arrange it for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea perked up from Camelia’s offer. “There is, actually. The radio back at our base is breaking down. I was wondering if we could get a replacement for it so we can keep our lines of communication open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an easy request.” Camelia smiled. “I know someone who can provide that for you. I’ll contact them as soon as we’re done here and you should have it on your airship before you depart. Is there anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. That’s the only item I had left on my list of things I needed to get for Cartanica.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camelia nodded and looked Aranea straight in the eye. “There is something else of importance that I wanted to discuss with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea automatically squared her shoulders, affected by Camelia’s confident gaze. “…Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the near future, I would like to draw out an official pact between Niflheim and Accordo. I feel that with the Emperor’s death, Accordo should no longer be under the Empire’s jurisdiction.” Camelia calmly said, folding her hands elegantly upon the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea blinked in response. “Pact?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not to say we are not on the same side. Instead of having our country part of the Empire of Niflheim, we would rather have an alliance between our two countries. United, but separate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea looked perplexedly to both Weskham and Cor. Weskham remained as calm and nonplussed as Camelia while Cor appeared to look as bewildered as she was. “I’m sorry, Secretary Claustra…I don’t follow you. Why are you telling me about this? I don’t have anything to do with these matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camelia slightly angled her head. “Are you not the current leader of Niflheim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea felt the blood drain from her face. Loqi’s words from several days ago back in Cartanica echoed within her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“…You are the current leader of the western continent.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…I’m…” She trailed off, unable to fully deny it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Highwind.” Camelia said with a soothing but firm tone of voice. “Over the past several years, any official correspondence we received from the western continent was always either directed or dictated by you. Were you not the person we were speaking with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was me, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camelia continued on. “Cartanica is the only populated settlement left on the western continent, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are the one in charge of that settlement…am I incorrect?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea’s shoulders deflated a bit in resignation. “…No. You’re correct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor was reeling from the revelation. Aranea was now the leader of the Niflheim? It was insane…but Camelia’s arguments were sound. He saw Aranea’s defeated expression and wanted to come to her defense, but from across the table, Weskham’s eyes locked onto his and the older man sent him a silent message.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t interfere…this is a situation that is far beyond you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor’s lips thinned as he clenched his fist on his lap, keeping silent as the conversation continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camelia’s voice became softer. “I realize that the burden of leadership was unwillingly thrust upon you, but it is on you because of the simple fact that you’re capable of handling it. I didn’t request your presence in Lestallum because I wanted to intimidate you…” Camelia gave her a slow nod of approval. “I requested you because I wanted us to meet as equals to determine the possible futures of our respective countries before this all comes to an end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before it comes to an end?” Aranea repeated, puzzled. Again with this odd cryptic talk. “I’m sorry, but I don’t understand. What do you mean by that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camelia paused and her eyes widened. “Do you not know about the mission that will take place in a few days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mission?” Aranea glanced at Cor. “I know the Kingsglaive and the Hunters are embarking on one together…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was information that I relayed to you through our agents in Altissia a couple weeks ago. Were you never told the details of it?” Weskham asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our radio has been breaking down for the past few months. It’s possible that we never received it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea watched as everyone at the table looked at one another as their faces of shock slowly turned to dismay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel a sinking feeling in her gut…a sure sign that something dreadful was coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry…the fault is mine. I should have confirmed with the agents that the information was received…” Weskham apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea looked anxiously at the others, their expressions repentant. Camelia and Weskham turned their gazes to Cor, silently nominating him to be the messenger of bad news. Cor reluctantly nodded and took a deep breath before turning to Aranea by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commodore.” Cor said gruffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea slowly turned her attention to him. His blue eyes had turned dark and brooding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…The True King is returning. In a few days, the final battle for Eos will begin.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 23</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Cor and Libertus, the Commanders of the Kingsglaive. Ezma and Dave Auburnbrie, the family in charge of the Meldacio Hunters. Camelia Claustra, the First Secretary of Accordo, accompanied by Weskham Armaugh, the notorious information broker. Cid Sophiar and his granddaughter Cidney, the engineers in charge of security between the city and the outposts. Holly Teulle, the head of EXINERIS and the Lestallum City Council. Gladiolus Amacitia, Ignis Scientia and Prompto Argentum, the three members of the Lucis Royal retinue. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They all assembled at the Hunter’s Lestallum Headquarters that evening. They all sat at the Hunter’s mission briefing table, which was barely big enough to seat everyone present. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So…why did you call us all here, Ezma?” Prompto turned to the leader of the Hunters who sat at the head of the table. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ezma exchanged a confused glance with her son. “I didn’t call for this meeting. I thought it was called by Claustra.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Camelia had the same baffled look on her face. “I believed this was all arranged by the city.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Holly and Cidney quickly shook their heads while Cid answered grumpily. “Wasn’t us. I thought the Kingsglaive requested us all to be here?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cor and Libertus looked at each other. “It wasn’t us.” Libertus said with a shrug. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gladiolus frowned. “Then who was the one that sent us the urgent message to meet up here?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> An uneasy silence fell upon the room for a few seconds before a voice spoke up from behind Ezma. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I did.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Every single head whipped around to stare at the regal figure who suddenly appeared out of thin air. With long shimmering black hair, deep onyx eyes, an elegant demeanor fit for queens, stood the High Messenger for the late Oracle Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Gentiana?” Ignis called out, immediately recognizing her voice even without being able to see her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Prompto rubbed at his eyes in disbelief. “…We haven’t seen you since the darkness began. We thought you abandoned us.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gentiana gave everyone a serene smile. “My apologies for my absence, but I assure you…I haven’t abandoned you. I’ve called you all here because there was something of importance I needed to share with you all.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What is it?! Is it about our King?!” Cor demanded, his tone startling everyone else in the room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She turned to Cor and gazed at him with her half-lidded eyes. “Marshal Leonis, it appears you’ve taken command of the Kingsglaive…I’m glad to see that it’s become an organization worthy of its name once again.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cor didn’t want to make small talk. “The last time we saw you, you told us to wait for our King’s return. It’s been ten years since then.” He said to her, a hint of anger in his voice. “How much longer are we to wait?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then I suppose I have come with the answer that you’ve been so desperately waiting for.” She replied, slightly amused by Cor’s impertinence. She turned her attention back to the others at the table. “The True King will be returning to you in a month’s time.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her announcement was met with dumbfounded stillness. The room was deadly quiet…as if everyone had forgotten how to breathe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Prompto was the one to break the silence. “Noct…is coming back…?” He asked, his voice trembling with emotion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes.” Gentiana gave him a slow nod. “But I am not the only one who knows about the King’s return. Ardyn Izunia is also very much aware of this and he will do everything he can to deter it. This is why I called you all here.” She gestured to everyone at the table. “Every person here is essential in protecting Lestallum and ensuring the safe return of the True King.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What do we do?” Holly anxiously leaned forward, ready for instruction. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gentiana motioned to Cid, Cidney, Camelia, Weskham, and Holly. “You, the leaders of what remains of humanity, must heighten your vigilance in keeping this city and its citizens safe. There will be no point in having the King return if there is no one he is fighting for.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She then looked over to Ezma and Dave. “Your Hunters will be vital in the security of the city and the outposts. Ardyn will do everything he can to stall the King from reaching Insomnia. Be sure to concentrate more on your defenses in the upcoming weeks. Your support is crucial.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gentiana then fixed her gaze on the two Kingsglaive Commanders, her eyes cold and strict. “The Kingsglaive had a large hand in plunging this world into chaos. Your previous leader betrayed and killed the King of Lucis and many of the glaives played a part in Ardyn’s mad plan.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Libertus tried to protest. “But Cor wasn’t even part of the Kingsglaive back then! We weren’t the ones who-“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cor quickly held up a hand to the younger man’s face to silence him as he kept his eyes locked onto Gentiana’s. He gave her a slight incline of his head in accord. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I recognize that the both of you weren’t the traitors…and I am not saying that I am dissatisfied with your leadership in any way. But you must understand that the Astrals are distrustful of the Kingsglaive because of what had transpired. As the current leaders of the Kingsglaive, even though you are not the ones who committed the sins of the past, the burden of rectifying what was done falls upon your shoulders.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cor could feel the frustration radiating from his fellow Commander, but he knew Libertus understood that Gentiana’s harsh words were meant to assist them. “What do you request of us?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The Kingsglaive will need to fulfill their original duty…to serve and protect the King. In a month, he will appear on Angelgard Island. Ardyn will no doubt try to impede you all by sending in the most powerful daemons he has under his control. The Kingsglaive will not only make sure the King will safely return from Angelgard, but make sure to support him when he returns to Insomnia for his final battle.” She paused for a brief moment, her expression turning somber. “Do this duty well…not only to redeem yourselves to the Astrals…but for the future of Eos.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cor and Libertus, with nothing to respond with, simply bowed their heads in acceptance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gentiana turned Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto, sitting together at the end of the table. Their faces turned grave, almost distressed, when her attention fell onto them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You three have the most important duty of all…” She began and quietly gave the trio their instructions. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Aranea wordlessly followed Cor back to his apartment.</p><p>Back at Weskham’s restaurant, after he told her about Gentiana’s instructions to prepare them for the upcoming return of Noctis Caelum, she appeared to be in shock for a few moments but then regained her composure, resuming her conversation with Secretary Claustra.</p><p>
  <em> “I have no issues with Accordo being independent from the Empire. Niflheim’s desire for world domination has died with the Emperor. I apologize for the past actions of our country…and I hope going forward, if the darkness is defeated, our individual nations will continue to help each other.” </em>
</p><p>Such a perfect answer from someone who was forced to take on such a huge political responsibility just minutes before…and who was just told that the world may be ending in a few days.</p><p>She fell completely silent after they said their goodbyes to Weskham and Camelia and left the restaurant.</p><p>He cursed himself. He should’ve brought it up sooner. He shouldn’t have assumed she already knew about the big mission.</p><p>But it was an unpleasant topic to bring up…and he wanted to enjoy every second of their time together…</p><p>…Before he left for Insomnia.</p><p>Cor kept glancing at her as she walked a step behind him. Her face was unusually void of emotion as she blankly stared at the ground as she strode on, her eyes churning with various shades of green due to the flurry of thoughts behind them.</p><p>When they arrived at his apartment, she mutely followed him inside and remained standing at the narrow foyer with him as he closed the door behind them.</p><p>He turned to her, full of remorse. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>She didn’t reply. She didn’t meet his eyes. She quietly gazed at the floor.</p><p>“I thought you already knew about all this…and I didn’t talk about it since it’s not the most enjoyable of subjects.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Cor took in a deep breath. “The Kingsglaive are planning on leaving for the mission tomorrow morning.”</p><p>Her shoulders stiffened from his words.</p><p>“Libertus is leading his men to Angelgard Island to defend the King when he finally awakes and returns. My men and I are headed to Insomnia to clear the path and support the King when he arrives.”</p><p>“…Support…” She breathed.</p><p>Cor blinked. “What?”</p><p>Aranea suddenly grabbed him by his wide shoulders. “Clearing the path and support?! Is that all you’ll be doing?!” She yelled, her gaze still lowered.</p><p>He didn’t know how to answer her.</p><p>Her fingers dug into the leather of his jacket as she gripped his shoulders harder. “You’re leaving the rest to the Prince…<em> the King </em>…right?!”</p><p>When he continued to remain silent, she swiftly lifted her face and locked her eyes onto his. “You’re planning on returning here once the battle is over, <em> right </em>?!”</p><p>Cor’s eyes softened and his lips grimly thinned.</p><p>“…Right?” She whispered, her voice shaking.</p><p>Cor lifted a hand to take hold of her trembling fingers still holding onto his shoulders. “It’s the final battle. I don’t know what will happen.”</p><p>At his response, she slowly shook her head. “…No.”</p><p>He stared back at her with resignation.</p><p>Gnashing her teeth together, she gripped the lapels of his jacket and slammed his back against the wall. “<em> ’Don’t know what will happen </em>’?! Don’t lie to me, you bastard!”</p><p>Before he could say anything in return, she shook him hard, slamming him against the wall yet again. “YOU’RE PLANNING ON DYING THERE, AREN’T YOU?!”</p><p>A tense second passed before he answered, “I’m not planning on it…but I am preparing myself for the worst.”</p><p>“Cor…” She shook her head again in denial.</p><p>“The men going with me are all volunteers. They know it’s a mission they may never return from. As the one leading the charge, it’s only fair I accept the risk equally, if not more-”</p><p>“Don’t give me that bullshit!” She cried, cutting him off. “I know you well enough to know what you’re thinking! You’re going there to die the death you think you deserve!”</p><p>His eyes turned razor sharp and ice cold. “If it somehow gives the King the slightest advantage in battle, then my life is a cheap price to pay.”</p><p>Flashbacks of bits and pieces of their conversations over the years played through her mind.</p><p>
  <em> “…I’m sick and tired of having the people around me dying.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Protecting Insomnia has been my entire life. I’ve had little time for anything else.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s not fair that I get to see another year while so many others don’t get to see theirs.” </em>
</p><p>She knew he was constantly blaming himself for not being there for King Regis and Clarus Amicitia when they met their ends at the hands of the Empire ten years ago.</p><p>She also knew that he felt that he would only receive redemption by sacrificing himself for the children of his friends.</p><p>What an idiot.</p><p>She supposed it was a poetic way to die in a certain romantic sense…but in reality it was utterly foolish and selfish.</p><p>“Cor…” She began slowly, her voice quiet and solemn. “…Imagine yourself as the Prince going into the final battle.”</p><p>He stared back at her with confusion as she continued, “…And imagine, that during this crucial fight, that the man you considered your mentor…your protector…your FAMILY…sacrificed himself <em> for your sake </em>, right before your eyes. Would that sacrifice empower you? Motivate you? Strengthen you? Or…” She let go of his jacket and let her hands drop to her side. “…Would that death hinder you…dishearten you…and dissuade you so you won’t be able to concentrate in battle?”</p><p>She saw his features tense in response to her questions. She went on, her tone even softer than before. “Cor, do you remember what you told me that night after we fought the Ganymede?”</p><p>The Ganymede. A shiver of cold ran down his spine. The mere mention of it brought back the terrifying memory of the sword coming down and in an instant he saw her before him, taking the slash down her back that was meant for him.</p><p>“You told me to never charge in blindly into a battle and sacrifice myself to save someone…” She said, her voice barely above a whisper. “…Because my death will end up as a heavy burden for the one I saved.”</p><p>He could perfectly recall the sheer terror he felt when she fell onto him, bleeding and unconscious. His body froze as he held her lifeless body in his arms…another person downed because of his rash decisions. If Prompto wasn’t there to give the Ganymede the final blow, they would both be dead under the giant’s blade because he was paralyzed from the shock.</p><p>She reached up and gently took his face into her hands. “If you die in battle, it won’t help the Prince. If anything, your death will be like a heavy weight chained around his neck…and it’ll inhibit his ability to defeat Ardyn.”</p><p>Aranea had given him a sensible line of reasoning that he had been desperately trying to avoid when he was informed of Noctis’ return. To him, protecting his King, even if it led to his death, was the simplest route he could take in order to redeem himself...</p><p>...And then it would finally give him the peace from the guilt he felt for failing Regis and Clarus all those years ago.</p><p>Defeated, Cor’s shoulders dropped as he lowered his head, leaning into the warm palms of her hands. “What good am I…if I can’t sacrifice myself for my King? What am I supposed to do for him?”</p><p>It was the first time she’d ever heard such despondent words from him.</p><p>Lost. Void of hope.</p><p>His tone of despair stung at her heart.</p><p>She leaned forward, gently pressed her forehead against his, and closed her eyes.</p><p>“Live.”</p><p>Cor lifted his head and furrowed his brow. “Live?”</p><p>“<em> Live </em>.” She repeated, slowly opening her eyes to meet his gaze. “Don’t throw away your life thinking that it’s the best way to support your King. Your death accomplishes nothing. You’re part of what he’s fighting for. Trusting his strength and ability to save us from this darkness is the most important thing you can do.”</p><p>“That can’t be the only thing I can do…” Cor began to protest but Aranea quickly placed a finger to his lips, cutting him off.</p><p>“I didn’t say to sit back and do nothing. Help him. Guide him. Be by his side. But when it comes down to the wire, don’t take the stupidest option of sacrificing yourself so he can move on. Fight by his side...and <em> survive </em>.”</p><p>His eyes squeezed shut. “…Why even bother with all this. If the King accomplishes his goal, who would even care if I survived?”</p><p>“I WOULD!” She immediately answered, her yell echoing through the apartment.</p><p>His eyes snapped open and he stared at her in utter shock. Aranea, realizing what she had just said, quickly took a step back from him and tried to cover up her embarrassing outburst.</p><p>“I…I mean…everyone would care! Are you forgetting about your friends, Cid and Weskham? The Prince’s royal trio who’ve always been depending on you? And little Amicitia, your goddaughter! I’m sure the glaives would also like their Commander to return alive and well! And don’t forget about Kimya…!” She prattled on in a rush, awkwardly tucking strands of her hair behind her ears.</p><p>As she went on, Cor took a step forward to close the space between them. She went quiet as his large hands gently grasped the sides of her face.</p><p>“You’d care?” He whispered his question.</p><p>Uncomfortable with the fluttering in her chest, she darted her eyes away to the side to break away from his intense gaze. “I…wouldn’t…<em> NOT </em> care…”</p><p>Cor’s face took on a look of resolve. It was now or never.</p><p>“Aranea…” He murmured her name in such a way that tore at her being. “…What am I to you?”</p><p>She slowly lifted her eyes back to his. There was an emotion in the depths of the crushing blue that she’s never seen in him before.</p><p>Never seen in <em> anyone </em> before.</p><p>She was about to brush him off and give him a flowery answer, something deferring and non-committal, to appease him before he left for Insomnia.</p><p>But the earnest look he was giving her gave her pause.</p><p>Something inside of her, an instinctive and wary voice that she trusted to keep her protected and safe, told her to fear it…run from it.</p><p>But something else, a part of herself that was deeper and quieter than the other, urged her to explore…and possibly accept.</p><p>“You’re…” She breathed.</p><p>The two feelings inside her fought and struggled for dominance. Her heart felt as if it was getting ripped apart as she fumbled for a response.</p><p>He remained quiet, with a calm but expectant expression on his face.</p><p><em> Take the risk. Admit it to yourself. Admit it to him. </em> The soft voice grew more and more insistent.</p><p>Suddenly an awful memory flashed before her eyes. Inside the vast cold hall inside Gralea’s palace, watching that retreating back when she was at the lowest point of her life...the moment she swore to herself that she would never open herself up to anyone ever again.</p><p>
  <em>  “…A woman like you should have no issue with seducing another man into bed.” </em>
</p><p>The fear steeled itself around her heart and the quiet pleading ended.</p><p>A small tight smile on her lips formed as she wound her arms around his neck. “…We’re both leaving Lestallum tomorrow. Let’s not waste any more time and make this night worth it.” She said as lightly as she could, completely deflecting his question.</p><p>She could see the immediate frustration in his eyes and she swiftly surged forward to smash her lips on his, desperate to escape the confrontation of her feelings.</p><p>
  <em> Coward. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She wasn’t supposed to get attached to him.</p><p>She specifically made the proposal so she wouldn’t have to deal with feelings and romance.</p><p>Just sex. Anything more complicated than that, their agreement would be completely void.</p><p>In so many ways, he was the perfect person to have this sort of arrangement with.</p><p>“Mmn…!” She quietly whimpered as he swept his tongue into her mouth. Holding her against the wall, he yanked at the buttons on her pants as he aggressively conquered her lips with his.</p><p>He was the Commander of an army, just as she was. He was well aware of how cautious the Lucian soldiers were of her. Both their commands would come into jeopardy if word got out about their relationship, so it was guaranteed that he would be discreet.</p><p>“AH!” She cried out as he slipped his fingers between her thighs, expertly stroking her around her sensitive folds, making her wet with excitement.</p><p>He was a stoic and quiet man in nature. He wasn’t the type that would go bragging about his sexual exploits.</p><p>“Hng…!” She took in a sharp breath as his finger slid into her entrance. Then the second. She trembled in his arms as he curled them perfectly to the spot that made her unravel with pleasure.</p><p>He was honorable and upright. Even if she was his enemy, he would never do anything that would disgrace her reputation.</p><p>“Haah…ah…!” She gasped as his fingers stirred at her warmth. Her fingers fumbled at the fly of his pants, desperate to free the solid length from its clothing restraints and get it deep inside her where it belonged.</p><p>And not to mention he was incredibly good looking. She wasn’t ashamed to admit to herself that she wouldn’t be as attracted to him if he wasn’t handsome.</p><p>Finally undoing his pants and releasing his rock hard member, Cor grabbed the underside of her thighs and hoisted her up against the wall as if she weighed nothing. She ran her hands across the fabric over his wide muscled shoulders before clasping her arms around his neck.</p><p>With no hesitation, he plunged himself into her. She let out a short cry of satisfaction as he completely sheathed himself into her heat.</p><p>Their agreement was ideal for them both. What could be better than to have great sex without the strings attached?</p><p>So why bring in something as complicated as <em> feelings </em>into what they have?</p><p>His thrusts were ruthless, pinning her against the wall that she had slammed him against just minutes earlier. She held onto him as tightly as she could, in case she would lose her grasp during the euphoric feeling that was already rushing through her veins.</p><p>“C-Cor…!” Her voice shook from his fierce movements. Her lower entrance was already overflowing with her fluids as she hungrily waited for the first climax to take over her senses.</p><p>She tightened her walls around his cock. So close…so, so close…!</p><p>Then nothing.</p><p>He pulled himself out of her.</p><p>It took her a moment to regain herself, wondering why the pleasure was suddenly cut off. He was still holding her up against the wall, keeping her in place. She glanced down and saw he was still erect and throbbing, his member dripping with her juices.</p><p>“Why did you stop?” She rasped.</p><p>His expression was strained but he firmly locked his gaze with hers. “Answer me, Aranea. What am I to you? How do you feel about me?”</p><p>“Wh-what?!” She stammered, shaking her head as if she heard him incorrectly. “Why are you askin-“</p><p>“I want to know. What am I to you?” He repeated, with a stubborn set to his jaw. “We’re just going to have to stay like this until you tell me.”</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me!” She hissed.</p><p>“We’re both not getting what we want until you tell me.” He said, his voice strained.</p><p>Her eyes widened. He wasn’t going to bring her to her release unless she answered him. She literally had her back against the wall. Struggling would be a fruitless attempt…she could see the severe determination behind the ice blue of his eyes as he stared into hers.</p><p>At that moment, her only viable option was to flip it around to escape the question.</p><p>“I’ve always been the one to initiate things between us…so why don’t you tell me first?! What am I to <em> you </em>?! Answer me that!” She countered defensively.</p><p>She saw his shoulders go taut from her argument and felt a fleeting moment of victory...</p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t know what you are to me because I don’t have any experience in this sort of matter!” He loudly exclaimed through his gritted teeth.</p><p>All she could do was blink in surprise. Tightening his grip on her legs, he continued. “All I can tell you is that I don’t want to keep doing what we had before. I don’t want sex to be the only thing that binds us together. I want more than that…I want more of <em> you </em>.”</p><p>A crack appeared in the wall around her heart. “Cor…”</p><p>“For the past five years, I felt this void inside me…and I didn’t know what it was. It didn’t feel like it would go away if I simply slept with someone else.” He paused to take a shaky breath. “Then you came back a couple days ago…and it’s gone. It’s filled. This emptiness that I carried around for five years suddenly disappears.”</p><p>Aranea slowly shook her head. She didn’t want to hear any more. The wall was beginning to crumble down…</p><p>“Before I go to Insomnia for what could be my final battle, I want to know what I am to you. You’re telling me to survive…then give me something worth surviving for.” He implored, his expression firm with resolve.</p><p>The wall shattered into dust.</p><p><em> Take the risk. Admit it to yourself. Admit it to him. </em> The persistent voice inside of her that she tried so hard to suppress was now roaring from her heart, impossible to ignore.</p><p>Cor watched Aranea as her soft green eyes bore into his and her lips slightly quivered as she slowly parted them to take in a quiet breath…</p><p>“…I love you.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 24</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“…I love you.” Aranea whispered, almost to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went still and wide-eyed for a long torturous second. “You…love me?” Cor repeated, unable to believe her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…M-maybe…?” She answered with uncertainty, unable to believe her own omission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both remained completely frozen as he still held her up against the wall, both still very much exposed due to Cor’s sudden question that interrupted their sexual fervor just minutes before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The situation was so incredibly comical that she would normally be rolling on the ground crying with laughter…if it wasn’t happening to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor tried to speak but was unable to form a coherent answer. Whatever he was expecting her to say, he never would have predicted </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face immediately flushed with scarlet. “Why are you acting so strange when I answered a question </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> asked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” He tried…and failed…to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh gods, this was so embarrassing. Why did she have to go and say something like that?! Why did those words spill out of her mouth?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor wasn’t helping matters with his floundering reaction. “You…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to…I meant to say…Ugh!” She quickly let go of his shoulders to conceal her reddening face with her hands. “Don’t take it so seriously! Just take it as the crazy rambling from a woman who you deprived of an orgasm! You can put me down now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor didn’t make a move to lower her. Instead, he pressed in closer. “Aranea…look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still mortified, she slowly lowered her hands, just enough to uncover her eyes. As soon as she met his gaze, she could see the intensity flare up behind the penetrating blue of his irises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me?” He asked again, firmly this time, his voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was it. She could simply laugh in response and tell him it was a joke. The humiliation would instantly end and nothing more would come of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she opened her mouth and then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth fell out, slightly muffled from the palms of her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she found her back flattened against the wall as surged forward. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist after he let go of her legs to grab hold of her wrists. He quickly pried her hands away from her face and bruisingly crushed his lips against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his searing hot kisses instantly muddled her cognizance, he swiftly lifted her up into his arms and rushed her over to his bedroom. He gently laid her down on his bed, keeping his lips fused with hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know when or how he had taken off his clothes along with hers. Every place she felt their skin touch sent a jolt of electricity down her spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally released her lips from his kisses, before she could even gather her senses to form a single word, her thighs were already being lifted onto his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AHHH!” She cried out as his tongue plunged into her heat. It was an unexpected attack…and her body twisted in response to the sudden overwhelming pleasure. However, his grip on her thighs was strong as anticipated, keeping her lower body in place and under his thrall as he feasted on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind was swimming in circles, trying not to drown from the waves of bliss that kept crashing against her. His tongue was relentless, probing and snaking inside of her. He drank as her fluids gushed out of her, savoring the taste of every drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came from his tongue, blindingly fast, her back seizing straight as her lower body remained suspended in the air as he tightly held her legs captive as he continued to taste her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her muscles went limp from the aftermath, he reluctantly backed away from her dripping warmth and lowered her legs back down to the bed. He climbed on top of her and looked into her eyes, half-lidded and glazed over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aranea…” He murmured as he tenderly caressed her jaw. Automatically, she leaned her face into his hand, relishing the feel of his large rough fingers against her cheek. The endearing reaction made him falter for a moment before he softly asked again, “Do you really love me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and whispered, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an instant, Cor settled himself between her legs and pushed his throbbing member against her entrance. He braced his hands beside her head as he hovered himself over her. Slowly, his eyes scanned her beautiful body beneath him. From her firm and trim waist…to her lovely breasts heaving with anticipation…to the nape of her slender neck…to her delicate lips that were rosy from his kisses…to the eyelids that hid away those sea green eyes that always rendered him weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such a beautiful and vibrant woman…and by some strange whimsy of fate, not only deemed him worthy enough to sleep with, but also just confessed to love him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was there anyone else in his life that he had such strong feelings for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the realization finally dawned on him, a warm feeling began to glow and spread throughout his being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aranea…” He breathed her name again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly opened her eyes, still dewey with desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his head and whispered into her ear…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes grew large from shock. “W-wait…wha-AHHH!” Her words were immediately cut off by her cry as he plunged his full length into her. As she trembled from the sudden feeling of fullness, he quickly lifted her legs, placing her ankles to his shoulders. Before she could say anything else, he withdrew as far as he could…and thrusted himself deep back down into her warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Cor!” She gasped from the angle, feeling his hardness slam against the back reaches of her depths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every thrust he made became more and more fierce as he was egged on by the wet sounds of their fucking followed by her moans and cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She loves me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thought excitedly as he continued to lance himself rapidly into her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aranea Highwind loves me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her face, flushed red from the devastating pleasure, change expressions with every plunge he made…from utter delight to ravenous hunger, it just made him desire her more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha…HK!…Did you…AH!...Did you say you…NG!” She whimpered as he continued his frenzied thrusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t finish her question as he quickened his pace, pushing out every rational thought in her head with every powerful drive he made into her. She tightened around him, so wonderfully close to another climax. She could feel him growing even harder inside of her, just moments away from his own shattering release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the ecstasy was about to engulf her, she grasped the sides of his head, burrowing her fingers into his sweat drenched hair, and pulled his face down to passionately lock her lips with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came together, their simultaneous releases so perfect and devastating at the same time. She could feel the liquid explosion coursing through her, conquering and melting her from the inside out. As she quivered underneath him, his tongue swept through her mouth, conquering her even further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their bodies finally slowed to a stop, he grudgingly pulled his mouth away from hers, the taste of her still on his tongue. She unhooked her legs from his shoulders, lowering them so she could enjoy the comfort of his muscled torso on top of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down and saw her gazing at him, her eyes exhausted but bright at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled up at him…a sheepish turn of her lips…an expression he’d never seen on her before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say it just so I could hear you say it back.” She murmured shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor returned her smile, full of affection and warmth. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wound her arms around his neck. “Do you mean it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He replied softly, turning his head slightly to plant a kiss on her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bashfully darted her eyes to the side. “…Can you say it again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and lowered his face down, until their foreheads were pressed together and his lips were brushing up against hers. He waited until she returned to eyes to meet his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” He said huskily and sealed his words with another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cor woke up and found himself in bed alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, he reached over, thinking she was simply on the other side of the bed, but he only felt cool tangled sheets under his hands. He swiftly sat up and turned on the lamp by his nightstand. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Six in the morning…it was still early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scanned the room and saw no sign of her…all her clothes he’d ripped off her body and thrown to the floor were now gone. His own discarded clothing was folded neatly in a stack on top of his dresser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still naked, he quickly got out of bed and left his room, hoping she was possibly in the kitchen or living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. She was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a flash of panic. Did he scare her off somehow?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was excessively passionate with her through the night…but he couldn’t help himself. She confessed that she loved him…and he came to the realization that he also loved her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in his long and desolate life, he’d found himself someone to love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All night, he took her again and again…as if he were a starving beast that was let out of his cage, he devoured and feasted on her, trying to satiate the relentless hunger…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure when they fell asleep...but the last thing he remembered was holding her tightly in his arms before the drowsiness overtook his consciousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he too rough with her again? Did he do something to upset her? Did she leave while he was asleep because she didn’t want to face him in the morning?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just before the dread set in, the front door swung open. Aranea walked in carrying a paper bag full of food and called out, “Are you up yet, Cor? I went to the market to pick up some breakfa-</span>
  <em>
    <span>whoa</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bag fell to the floor when Cor suddenly rushed over to embrace her firmly against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea instantly flushed red and tried to bat him away with her hands. “Gods, Cor! Are you still naked?! You really are insatiable! We should at least eat something before we do this again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you left me.” He murmured into her hair, holding her against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his response, she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Why would you think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, he held her even tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and nuzzled her face into his neck. “When I woke up you were completely out cold. I figured you were exhausted from last night so I went down to the market stalls to grab some breakfast while you slept in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have shaken me awake. I could’ve gone with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need the rest…and your day is going to be much busier than mine.” She ran her hand soothingly down his naked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’d completely forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both leaving Lestallum today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled herself out of his arms and picked up the paper bag off the floor. “The marketplace was packed with glaives. I suppose it makes sense since you guys are leaving for your mission in a few hours. Luckily the café by the city square still had some breakfast sandwiches left. Put some clothes on and we can start eating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did what she instructed and quickly went to his room to change. When he returned, she was already sitting at the table, opening up the bag. He sat down and she handed him one of the paper-wrapped sandwiches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I grabbed four of them, so don’t hold yourself back.” She grinned as she took out a sandwich for herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her as she enthusiastically bit into her food. A wave of melancholy hit him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was possibly the last meal they would have together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea glanced up and saw the unhappy expression on his face as he stared down at the unopened sandwich in his hands…and immediately knew what he was thinking to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor.” She called to him softly, snapping him out of his daze. When he looked up, he saw her grinning confidently at him. “This isn’t going to be the last time we eat together. You’re coming back alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked and let out a short laugh at her boldness. “What makes you so sure about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put down her food and leaned forward, a cheeky smile on her lips. “You told me that I was more than enough of a reason to come back alive, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “I suppose I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And there’s no way the Marshal of Lucis wouldn’t return to the woman he loves…especially if that woman is me.” She said arrogantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out an exasperated breath. “So conceited…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw the tension leave his shoulders and smiled at him. “You’re coming back to me, Cor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met her eyes, this time with a softer gaze. “I’ll try…but I can’t make you any promises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor Leonis wouldn’t lose to a weak-willed bastard like Ardyn Izunia.” She stated plainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her statement warmed his heart. He reached over the small table and took hold of her hand. “I’ll do my best to be worthy of your expectations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed his fingers. “You’re already worthy. You’ll make it back alive. I know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then promise me that you’ll keep yourself safe in Niflheim.” He said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a nod with a sincere smile. “I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, he lifted her hand and pressed his lips to her fingers. He would do his damndest to protect his King and survive the final battle…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And return to the woman who loved him.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aranea left Cor’s apartment right after breakfast. She needed to go to her airship to prepare for the people leaving Lestallum for the western continent with her. Before she left, Cor had given her a kiss, long and passionate, and promised he would see her off before he headed to the Kingsglaive base to ready his men for their mission to Insomnia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing she did when she arrived at her ship was open up the hatch. As soon as the large doors opened up, a large truck carrying a huge pile of wooden crates pulled up to the ship. As soon as the vehicle stopped, Dave jumped off the back of the truck bed and headed straight towards her, giving her a firm handshake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are! I was hoping I would see you before you left for Niflheim again!” He exclaimed happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile was bright. “I was hoping the same!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you and I are both busy with a lot at the moment.” Dave let her go and motioned to his men who began to unload the crates and carry them aboard her ship. “Some of these are potions from my mother…but most are from my Aunt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea stared at the growing pile of supplies they were stacking beside her ship. “I wasn’t expecting it to be this much…the amount I purchased from Kimya shouldn’t be more than one of these boxes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of them is what you purchased, but the rest belong to me.” Kimya’s voice suddenly came up from behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea swiftly turned around and saw the elderly woman stepping up to them, wearing a long travelling coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kimya!” Aranea took hold of her hands in greeting but then furrowed her brow. “What do you mean that the rest belong to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I suppose I never got around to telling you. After you left my apothecary yesterday morning, my family and I had a long discussion…and I decided to leave Lestallum and join you and your people in Cartanica.” The older woman cackled, her eyes gleaming. “I recall you saying you were in need of healing services.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Aranea shook her head, unable to grasp what Kimya was saying. “Why in Eos would you want to leave Lestallum for the western continent? It’s a difficult place to live in…and it’s dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Aranea…” Dave interjected. “…During our family meeting, we determined that Cartanica was most likely safer than Lestallum at this moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave nodded. “The frequency of attacks on this city have been increasing for the past several months, while the reports we received from the glaives that recently returned show that there was a drop in daemon activity around your area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimya took over the explanation from her nephew. “My sister has her concerns about me and my talents falling into the hands of Ardyn in the case if the Lucian King fails in his duty. So having me in Cartanica with you is the safest bet for us to take. Plus…” Kimya paused to smile. “…There are a lot of herbs that can only be found on the western continent. I’m itching for the chance to create new concoctions if I can get a hold of those ingredients.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave gave Aranea an apologetic look. “This doesn’t put you in a bad spot, does it? If you need any kind of compensation…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not!” She quickly cut him off and squeezed Kimya’s hands in gratitude. “I’m thrilled! The people in Cartanica will forever be grateful for having a healer they can go to! We’d be indebted to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s settled.” Kimya beamed and turned to her nephew. “Careful with loading the crates. Some of those instruments are irreplaceable and older than </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kimya and Dave strolled away towards the ship to supervise the loading, Aranea’s men began to arrive…and to her surprise, most of them were accompanied by their families who were going to the western continent with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It looks like the Auburnbrie family aren’t the only ones who feel that Cartanica would be safer than Lestallum with the final battle approaching</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Aranea thought anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The morning passed quickly for Aranea, who was frantically finishing up the arrangements for her passengers and the cargo. As promised, Cor arrived at the ship in the afternoon, and he was accompanied by Libertus and the royal retinue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing both Cor and Libertus were in their Kingsglaive uniforms made her feel uneasy. The uniforms meant that the Kingsglaives were going to leave for their missions as soon as they sent her off. She hid her anxiety and greeted them with a wide smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to leave without saying goodbye?” Prompto broke away from the group and ran to Aranea, swooping her into his arms for a friendly hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea returned his embrace with a surprised laugh. “Prompto! Look at how much you’ve changed in the past five years!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I look more handsome to you?” He wiggled his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squished his cheeks between her palms. “Definitely. And it’s nice to see you still have plenty of hair too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed at the inside joke. As the others approached them, she and Cor locked eyes for a heated second before she quickly turned her attention to the rest. “It’s good to see you all again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re a little hurt that you didn’t come to visit any of us when you arrived a few days ago.” Prompto pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…I’ve been busy taking care of other important things…” Her eyes flitted over to Cor’s once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand. We’ve also been pretty busy for the past few days with…you know.” Libertus tried to say cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mood turned slightly gloomy at the reminder of their upcoming battle. Aranea did her best to speak as lightly as possible. “Well, isn’t this dejavu? The same bunch of you seeing me off like you did five years ago, except…” She looked between them. “…Where’s little Amacitia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladiolus awkwardly scratched his chin. “Ah…my sister’s holed up in her shop today…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…should I go over and see her before I leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis quickly stepped in. “I think she’s taking a short breather after spending the past few weeks helping out the Hunters with defense and armor repairs. She does send her regards though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea caught the pitying note in both of their tones and smartly steered the discussion towards Libertus. “I heard you’re heading over to Angelgard for pickup duty. Hope you and your men don’t get seasick.” She teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d bring shame to the people from Galahd if I wasn’t a man of the water.” Libertus joked back and nodded to Cor beside him. “Lucky for Cor since he doesn’t handle boats well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Cor with widened eyes. “You get seasick, Commander?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prefer having both feet on dry land.” He replied wryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea and the others shared a quiet laugh at his response. Cor then turned to them and said, “I need to speak to the Commodore about a private matter. Can you give us a few minutes alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully they didn’t question him. “Sure. Looks like Dave and his buddies are struggling to unload some of those boxes. We’ll be over there.” Prompto gave Aranea a pat on the shoulder before the others headed towards the giant truck to assist with Kimya’s cargo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea and Cor walked away just far enough to speak without being overheard. He glanced at all the people gathering inside the ship and murmured, “Looks like you have far more people joining you in Cartanica than you expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised too.” She angled her head and also threw a quick look at her passengers. “It’s a tight fit, but there’s room for everyone. I’m glad that I came over in Loqi’s ship instead of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor gazed down at her longingly, wishing he could take her into his arms…but he knew people could still see them even if they couldn’t hear. “Fly safe. Just because Ardyn is concentrating on the King’s return doesn’t mean he’s not on the lookout for you and yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same goes to you.” Aranea replied, her voice slightly cracking from emotion. “You better survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t promise that I will, but I’ll promise I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to smile to ease their tension, but the pain came through too clearly. She took a deep breath and unclasped a few of the silver straps on his chest. “You didn’t strap these on correctly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…I’m sorry.” He said quietly as he stared at her face while she concentrated on fixing the straps of his jacket, noticing she was still using the old crimson cord from his katana scabbard to tie her hair up on the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed his eyes went to the cord and gave him a small smile. “…I’m surprised you’re still using my ribbon to secure your sword. I would’ve figured you would have replaced it with something more durable by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand went to grip the katana sheathed at his hip. The black silk ribbon tied around the scabbard was still soft against his fingers. “If it still works, there’s no need to find a replacement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a ‘Cor’ thing to say.” She shook her head, keeping her eyes on her fingers as she deftly re-clasped the straps on his chest. “…It’s also very obvious that you’re not used to wearing a uniform.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed out a chuckle. “Yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fixed the last strap and breathed, “Cor…If you can’t promise me that you’ll survive, then promise me this…” She lifted her eyes to meet his. “…If you find yourself on the verge of death…if you feel your last breath approaching…then place your hand on your heart…” She gently placed her palm of her hand over the center of his chest. “…And think of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gazed into the green of her eyes, soft and pleading. Was she requesting this of him because if he were to die, she wanted his last thoughts to be of her? If that was the case, then there was no need for her to even ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…I promise.” He vowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Witnesses be damned, he took a step forward to embrace her but with her hand still on his chest, she held firm, keeping him at arm’s length. Confused, he looked at her, and saw her entire body trembling as she kept him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t…” She whispered. “…If I put my arms around you…I’ll refuse to let you go…and I can’t let that happen…” She swallowed back the lump in her throat. “…Because you and your King need to save the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, keeping his expression hard while his eyes shone in pain. He took a slight step back and she slowly lowered her arm back down to her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” He stated. Simple and honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too…and I wish you a safe return…Commander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was normally bothered when she used his title instead of his name…but the way she murmured it…it was like an intimate caress. A melding of respect and love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From a distance, one of her men called for her and she turned around to walk back to the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commodore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused when he called her by her title…as affectionately as she did with his. She spun around and saw the wry smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, don’t forget my jacket.” He demanded with the curt tone he used to speak to her with so long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a laugh while fighting back tears. “I’ll give it back when you come back to me...alive.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 25</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flight from Lestallum to Cartanica was smooth and uneventful. When the airship landed, the passengers were immediately greeted and welcomed by all the residents who anxiously waited for their arrival. Wedge and Biggs weaved their way through the crowd to make their way up the airship ramp to be the first to welcome back their leader. They found Aranea inside the cargo hold, looking over multiple crates with an unfamiliar elderly woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess!” They both exclaimed, running up to Aranea and crushing her between them in a firm hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wedge! Biggs!” She laughed as they began to weep as they squeezed her in their arms. “It’s only been three days…what are you both blubbering about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re just happy you made it back safely!” Wedge wailed happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your men are very dedicated, I see.” Kimya said to Aranea as they both continued to cling to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…And apparently starved for attention.” Aranea gently pried herself out of their embrace and gestured to Kimya. “Guys, this is Kimya Auburnbrie. She’s an amazing apothecary and will be staying with us for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At those words, they both quickly regained their composure and gave a deep respectful bow to Kimya. “We welcome you to the western continent, Lady Auburnbrie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for having me here.” Kimya inclined her head in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biggs, I want you to set Kimya up in that spare room in the station building. Also, escort Kimya around the base and show her some of the empty rooms and railcars we have.” Aranea instructed him and then turned to Kimya. “Once you find a space that suits you, Biggs and my men can unload and deliver your items wherever you need them. Feel free to take as many open spaces you need for your belongings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to be so generous, but thank you.” Kimya smiled. “I’ll settle in as soon as possible so I can start seeing anyone with pressing medical issues.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Biggs escorted Kimya off the ship. Aranea turned to Wedge and motioned to another large crate beside them. “This is the new radio they gave me to replace the broken one. Grab whoever you need to set this up immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wedge furrowed his brows. “I can do that…but why the rush? We normally get radio messages once a week at the very most.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something big going on in Lucis as we speak and we need to keep the lines of communication open in case we're needed. I’ll tell you and Biggs the details later tonight, but right now, setting up the radio is our top priority.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood, Princess.” Wedge nodded and rushed out of the ship to find the men to assist him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea made a thorough check to make sure there wasn’t anything else she needed to take care of before she left. As she walked towards the open hatch, she saw Loqi waiting for her at the bottom of the ramp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back.” He greeted her simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to be back.” She sighed as she strolled towards him. “Anything major happen while I was gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loqi shook his head. “Not a single spotting of a daemon or MT trooper. It’s…unsettling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a reason for that.” Aranea began to head towards their small office of operations and gestured at him to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they entered the building, she turned to Loqi with a serious expression. “The Lucian King is returning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loqi blinked. “Returning? King Regis Caelum is coming back from the dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not King Regis. I’m talking about Prince Noctis…or should I say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>King</span>
  </em>
  <span> Noctis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noctis Caelum is returning?” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea nodded. “Gentiana informed the people of Lestallum last month of his return. We didn’t receive the message because of the broken radio. The Kingsglaive and the Hunters are busy preparing for the final battle against Ardyn in Insomnia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bastard chancellor.” Loqi clenched his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of this, there were no glaives available to come back to Cartanica with me to help with defense. We need to make adjustments to our sentries and patrolmen…and place everyone on high alert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not too worried about that. Like I said, there have been no daemon sightings in the past several days…and they’ve been steadily declining for weeks now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t the time to be lax with our vigilance.” Aranea said as took out the map of the base and spread it out on the war table. “It’s possible that Ardyn is trying to lull us into a false sense of security before striking out against us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true.” He ceded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to plan out a new schedule…and increase the number of lookouts. We should also go over our evacuation plans to accommodate all the new people that are now with us.” She murmured as she scanned the charts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it’s smart to prepare for the worst in case the Lucian King fails to defeat Izunia.” Loqi placed his hands on his hips as he stared down at the map.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way he can fail.” Aranea replied firmly and lifted her eyes to meet Loqi’s. “The only thing we can do at this point is to keep ourselves safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you so sure that he won’t fail?” Loqi asked, arching his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea flashed him a confident smile. “Because he has the very best people around him to make sure he’ll succeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cor still couldn’t believe it. His King, Noctis Lucis Caelum, was back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No longer the reckless young boy with skinned knees…Noctis was now a man, regal and upright, and ready to reclaim his throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Kingsglaive in Insomnia were exhausted. They were doing their best to hold off the daemons from their underground base, but they were outnumbered, outgunned, and running dangerously low on curatives. Just when things were looking their bleakest, Noctis had arrived with his retinue and roused the tired and injured glaives with a moving speech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis and his friends were taking a precious moment to rest inside the Kingsglaive’s bunker before starting out towards the Citadel where Ardyn was awaiting them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to sleep, Cor had gone out to the underground passageways to retrieve the dog tags of his fallen men. It was an awful and heavy duty…but one that fell to him because he was their Commander. After he collected as many of the tags he could, he turned around to return to the base…and saw Noctis quietly standing before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you leaving…and I thought I’d follow you to watch your back.” Noctis explained quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor gave him a tight smile as he stepped towards him. “I appreciate it…but you should really be getting some sleep before you head out into battle in a few hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been ‘sleeping’ in that crystal for ten years. I’m good on rest.” Noctis replied with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m finished here…so let’s get back to the base.” Cor gave Noctis a firm slap on the back as he passed him, heading back to the bunker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked side by side down the large cemented tunnels. Noctis looked around at the crumbling walls and quietly muttered, “I didn’t think the city would get this bad while I was gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of it was done during the initial attack ten years ago...and buildings quickly deteriorate if nobody’s using them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Citadel looks like it’s in decent condition.” Noctis commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because Adryn’s been occupying it. It’s now time for you to kick the usurper off of your throne.” Cor said firmly, keeping his gaze ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be sure to kick him off and then some…but I’m sorry to say that I won’t be around to warm the seat once he’s gone.” Noctis apologized with a wry chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor halted his gait and turned to look at him. Noctis’ response about his impending sacrifice was flippant…almost casual. Much like how Regis had sounded before he’d last seen him alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis saw his concern and waved him off. “Don’t look so bleak, Cor. I’ve had years to come to terms with my fate. Even if we won’t be together…we’ll still be seeing the same daybreak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness…” Cor murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides…” Noctis stretched his arms out…a familiar move he always made when he was younger. “I won’t be alone. I’ll finally be reunited with Luna.” His voice went soft. “I’ve been wanting to be with her for so long…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Cor could do was give Noctis a pained smile. “I’m sure she’s been waiting patiently for you as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mildly surprised by his response, Noctis lowered his arms and gave him a inquisitive look. “You’ve changed, Cor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been ten years. Of course I’d get older.” He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis huffed out a laugh. “I don’t mean it like that. There’s something different about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What would that be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis glanced at the Marshal again. “I can’t really put my finger on it…but…I’d say you’ve grown more…</span>
  <em>
    <span>forgiving</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor let out a chuckle in disbelief. “Forgiving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem less harsh than you used to be. You were always so strict and rigid…like you had a stick up your ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language.” Cor reproached him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis pointed at him. “See? In the past you never would’ve let me get away with saying something like that without pummeling me to the ground and lecturing me while you did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can still do that now if you wish it.” Cor replied blandly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks but no thanks.” Noctis grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor went quiet for a moment as he thought about it. Did he really change that much? Noctis said he’d grown more forgiving…wasn’t that bad?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if he could read Cor’s thoughts, Noctis said, “I didn’t mean that you changed in a bad way. I meant that you seem somehow…happier than when I last saw you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happier</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor was so surprised by Noctis’ observation he stopped walking. Noctis also stopped and turned around to face him. “Did something good happen to you while I was gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aranea…her name was the first thing that popped into Cor’s mind. He looked at Noctis who was casually standing beside him, waiting for his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis’ stance…his expression…his voice, his…</span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>…reminded Cor of Regis from all those years ago. Hell, it was as if Regis himself was standing before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that’s why the words came out of his mouth before he could stop himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…I fell in love with someone…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor choked slightly when he realized what he’d just confessed to his young King. Noctis didn’t notice his discomfort and excitedly whooped, “Really? That’s awesome! Who’s the lucky person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, Cor thought he should take it back and stay silent about it. But as Noctis stared up at him with those expectant eyes…which were identical to his father’s…Cor could only answer with the absolute truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…It’s Aranea Highwind.” He declared quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis froze, his eyes completely wide with surprise. “Holy shit…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor didn’t reprimand his language this time. It was an appropriate reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis slowly came out of his state of shock and began to stutter slowly. “Cor…that…that’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor lowered his eyes, bracing himself for Noctis’ disappointment and condemnation…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…AMAZING!” Noctis exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Cor whipped his head up to see Noctis’ eagerly stepping over to him to grip his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Aranea are an item?! I can’t believe it! You’re so freaking lucky! She’s so incredible and beautiful that I was suspected she was a goddess in disguise. Aranea never gave anyone a passing glance so we figured we were all beneath her…but I guess it makes sense for a goddess like her to end up with “The Immortal”, right? Ha!” Noctis spoke so quickly and enthusiastically that Cor could barely keep up with what he was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not upset?” Cor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis blinked. “Why would I be upset?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because she used to be an officer in the Empire...that caused all…</span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Cor jerked his chin at their surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aranea isn’t responsible for whatever Ardyn did. Back then she didn’t know what was actually going on behind the Empire. If she was truly part of it all, she wouldn’t have rescued me and my friends all those times…and she abandoned the Empire as soon as she discovered all of it.” Noctis let go of Cor’s arms and took a step back and saw the older man’s anguished expression. “Cor…do you feel ashamed for loving Aranea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Cor’s answer was immediate and firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you look so guilty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor wasn’t expecting Noctis to question him so bluntly. “…I feel your father wouldn’t approve of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis’ brows wrinkled in confusion. “Why would you care about what my dad would think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor looked straight into Noctis’ eyes…Regis’ eyes. “Your father was one of my closest friends. I cared for him. What he would have thought matters to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis took a moment to give Cor a thoughtful nod. “Okay, I guess I can understand that. But my next question would be why do you think my dad wouldn’t approve of your love for Aranea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Because she was part of the Empire that killed him and destroyed his legacy.” He muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis rubbed the back of his head and sighed. “I admit…you’ve known my dad for longer than I have…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor nodded. It was true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…But I can’t believe you think my dad was that petty of a person.” Noctis said flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis took another step towards Cor and jabbed a finger to his shoulder. “My dad cared for you too. You were one of his most beloved friends. He chose to keep you out of the Citadel on the day Niflheim attacked because out of everyone in his inner circle, he knew you were the best person to help save his people, to protect his country, and to guide me if anything were to happen to him. You should know better than anyone that my dad would never question your judgment, because he absolutely and fully </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusted</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. And it’s insulting to his memory…” He lowered his voice menacingly. “…that you might deny yourself someone you love because you think he might disapprove. I have no doubt in my mind that my dad would wish you nothing but happiness…and he would never want to impede on your pursuit of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noctis…” Cor murmured, formalities forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the ominous expression on Noctis’ face was replaced with an ironic grin. He pulled his fingers into a fist and lightly punched Cor on his arm. “And if that still doesn’t make you feel better, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>current </span>
  </em>
  <span>King of Lucis wishes the same…and gives you and Aranea his blessing. The Marshal of Lucis deserves to be happy after everything he’s done for his country and its people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis turned and resumed walking back to the base with Cor still speechless and staring at his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With just a few words within such a short moment, Noctis had voided the remorse that had been painfully attached to Cor’s conscience for the past seven years, when he and Aranea began their unconventional relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis had given him the salvation he needed so desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor silently inclined his head to Noctis’ retreating back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, my King.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 26</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On its last breath, the giant beast Cerberus let out a burst of fire towards Noctis. Without hesitation, Cor jumped before the flames to protect his King. The ball of fire slammed against him, knocking him to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“COR!” Noctis’ scream pierced through the roar of agony in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he dead? Did he already break his vow to Aranea?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he felt was pain. Blinding and unforgiving pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wouldn’t feel pain if he was dead…right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cor! Get up!” Gladiolus yelled, panic in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With great effort, he opened his eyes…and as his vision slowly focused, he saw the faces of the four young wards he assisted in raising, gazing down at him with worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis in particular, holding onto his arm, his fingers shaking with distress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” Cor grunted, wincing as he slowly sat up. “What about you, Your Highness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis shook his head. “I’m perfectly fine…but you…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor hissed at the stab of pain in his left shoulder and grasped it with his right hand. Ignis knelt down by his side and gently pressed his hands around Cor’s sides. “The fire protection weaved into your uniform saved you from getting burnt, but it couldn’t save you from the physical force of the attack. It appears that your shoulder is broken…along with several ribs.” He explained in the calmest tone he could muster, unwilling to accelerate anyone’s panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was injured…but he was alive. Briefly forgetting about the pain, Cor let out a breath of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t break his promise to Aranea after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potion! Elixir! Give me something for Cor!” Noctis demanded and Prompto immediately began to dig through his pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Cor commanded loudly, making them freeze. He gave them each a hard stare. “Don’t waste your curatives on me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were stunned…but they made no move to disobey Cor’s order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted nothing more than to accompany them to the end…to be there and support them when Noctis fulfills his destiny. But he was a lifelong military man. He knew that any further than this, he would be useless. Even if he sacrificed himself against another enemy so they could continue on…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. From the way Noctis’ hands were shaking, he fully understood what Aranea had meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he continued, he would be a burden…and if he died, his death would do nothing but hinder them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, all he could do…was survive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor gave the four of them a hard look. “Remember Gentiana’s instructions. From here on out, it’s up to you three to keep our King safe. You’re going to need every single potion on you for what’s coming up ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…!” Noctis tried to protest but was cut off when Cor swiftly grabbed hold of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been the highest honor…” He said gruffly. “…To serve the three finest Kings…Lucis has ever known.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under Cor’s steady gaze, Noctis swallowed back his objections and answered, “And I am honored to have fought by your side…Marshal Leonis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride. He felt so much pride in his young King.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost as equal to the amount of grief he felt knowing that he would follow in his father’s footsteps…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the way to the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gripped Noctis’ hand. “Perhaps we’ll meet again at daybreak…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis understood the meaning underneath the older man’s words and simply gave a firm nod in acknowledgment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor took one more moment to stare into Noctis’ eyes…Regis’ eyes…before letting go of his hand and slowly getting to his feet. The four respectfully stepped aside as Cor grasped onto his broken shoulder and limped away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…And never looked back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cor took heavy breaths as he slowly made his way back to the Kingsglaive base. The pain in his shoulder and ribs throbbed with every step he took, but he was grateful to walk at all. Even though the glaives had depleted their stock of potions, at the very least the medic should be able to bandage up his broken bones. He kept himself in the shadows, walking the same path he’d cleared earlier to avoid running into daemons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just moments ago, the skies had flashed in blinding light and he saw Ardyn’s barrier shatter around the Citadel. It appeared the four were successful in reaching the palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor grimaced as the pain steadily got worse. He looked around and recognized his surroundings. He was currently in the ruined city square…so it was only a few more blocks to the base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well…if it isn’t the Marshal of Lucis.” A voice loudly called him from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor spun around, instantly grabbing the handle of his katana on his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…!” Cor growled through his gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perched upon a cracked granite fountain in the center of the square, stood the tall and enigmatic Chancellor of the Empire. With a sweep of his hat, he gave a low mocking bow to Cor. “Ardyn Izunia. An honor to meet you again, Commander Leonis of the Crownsguard…oops!” Ardyn swiftly looked up with a pout. “My mistake! The Crownsguard are no more since they failed to do their </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>duty ten years ago, am I correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor tightened his grip around the handle of his sword, refusing to respond to the mad man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn gracefully leapt down from the fountain and began to casually pad towards him. “Judging by your uniform, I suppose it’s more accurate to call you Commander Leonis of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kingsglaive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said lightly, placing his hands inside the pockets of his long coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor glared at Ardyn, ignoring the piercing pain from his injuries and keeping his hand on his weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Delightful conversation partner, aren’t you? But I suppose you were never the talkative sort. All those years back when I first met you and your King, I recall how you just stood there silently glowering at me…much like you’re doing right now.” Ardyn let out a laugh, continuing to approach him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor took a wary step back when Ardyn was only a few strides away. Ardyn stopped and shook his head. “Now, now, Commander. You can relax a bit. I’m only here because I had a bit of time to kill while our dear Noctis is playing with my friends back at the Citadel. They’ll be keeping him busy for a while so I figured I’d seek out some company while I wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor finally responded with a smirk. “Scared of facing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>True King</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chancellor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a brief second, Ardyn’s fury flashed on his face before returning to the usual mask of amusement. He angled his head and said, “You look like you’re in a lot of pain, Marshal. Did my puppy play a bit too rough with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweat began to bead at Cor’s brow as his shoulder screamed in agony. “If you believe that my injury will impede me from fighting back, you have another surprise coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Fighting against the infamous ‘Immortal’? That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> tempting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor bore through the pain and clutched the scabbard at his side. “Try me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a heartbeat, Ardyn was right in front of Cor. Before he could react, Ardyn grabbed hold of his broken left shoulder and Cor fell to his knees from the pain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you expect to do while being wounded like this?” Ardyn asked, his voice calm and sweet as he dug his fingers even deeper into Cor’s bruised flesh, getting him to let out a gut-wrenching yell. “I know I’m evil, but I’m not cruel enough to kill a man who’s obviously indisposed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Cor struggled to free himself from his grasp, Ardyn’s gaze fell onto the katana on his hip. “Oh? What’s this? Something looks very out of place on your sword, Marshal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t-ARGH!” Cor groaned loudly as Ardyn effortlessly tightened his hold onto his shoulder and reached down to his hip to retrieve the object that caught his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor helplessly looked on in horror as Ardyn pulled the silk black ribbon from his scabbard and dangled it between them. “Well, look at this! Isn’t this pretty? But I feel something like this isn’t supposed to be used for tying down your sword…” Ardyn gave Cor an amused glance. “…Perhaps this is something sentimental you received from a loved one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn heard the hitch in Cor’s breath and a delighted grin spread out on his face. “Oh, how wonderful! The legend of Lucis, known to be as solitary as he is dauntless, finally found himself a lover...” Ardyn studied the ribbon as he twisted it between his fingers. “...But something about this ribbon seems eerily familiar though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor winced as Ardyn brought the ribbon to his nose and inhaled its fragrance. “So familiar…” Ardyn repeated with a murmur. He then leaned in and took another long sniff from Cor’s neck, who cringed in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn’s eyes suddenly widened with excitement. “Ah HA! I know this scent! I know it so well!” He let out a loud laugh and shoved Cor to the ground, finally letting go of his shoulder. As Cor tried to sit up, Ardyn took a step forward and crouched down, his face inches away from Cor’s. “Well done, Marshal…well done! Your paramour is Aranea Highwind, isn’t it?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor’s blood went ice cold when Ardyn spoke her name. He did his absolute best to keep any signs of acknowledgement from his expression as he hissed, “Go to hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn ignored Cor’s reply and dangled the black ribbon between them. “No need to deny it. I’ve been around Commodore Highwind long enough to recognize her scent…and it’s all over you. Tell me, Marshal…how is she? I was genuinely saddened when the emperor told me she betrayed us. It’s always a shame if one loses the company of a beautiful woman, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Cor could even say a word, Ardyn playfully waved his hand at his face. “Ha…I recognize that look on your face. Don’t you worry. Commodore Highwind never once looked in my direction. I’d be lying if I said it didn’t hurt my feelings just a little back in the day. But now it’s very apparent. Between you and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that man</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s obvious that she has a very particular type…one that I don’t fall into, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That man?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn quickly caught the furrow in Cor’s brows. “Marshal…is it possible…you don’t know who her past lover was…?” He asked in a quiet, almost astonished, tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor remained silent, narrowing his eyes at Ardyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chancellor’s expression turned horrifyingly gleeful. “You don’t know who it was! I can’t believe it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to know!” Cor angrily spat at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I disagree. I believe it’s something you should know!” Ardyn clapped his hands animatedly. “And lucky me…I get to be the one to tell you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cor didn’t like the wicked grin that slowly spread out on Ardyn’s lips. The look as if he were a cat who had a bird under its paw, toying with its prey before making its final blow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our dear Commodore Highwind was deeply in love with an officer of the Empire before the attack on Insomnia. And as I said earlier, it appears she has a preference for a certain type of man, because you and her former lover share some very similar traits.” Ardyn sang merrily as he swished the ribbon in the air, back and forth. “Tall and broad shouldered, a tough soldier with accolades that go for miles, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to know. Ardyn leaned in close, their faces mere inches away, and grabbed hold of Cor’s chin so he would be forced to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…A leader of the Kingsglaive.” Ardyn’s eyes brightened and he dropped the silk ribbon onto Cor’s lap. “Commodore Highwind’s former lover was none other than General Glauca...you would know him as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Captain Titus Drautos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the traitor who killed your precious King Regis.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Titus Drautos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bastard who led the charge when the Empire attacked Insomnia. The coward who stabbed Regis in the back, both metaphorically and literally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man who Aranea had loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn swiftly stood up and skipped back, reveling in Cor’s horrified silence. “This is one of those tragic love stories for the ages! Two warriors from opposing countries, somehow finding love in the midst of chaos…” He did a small spin with his arms held out. “…Only to discover the love has been ruined by the greed and selfishness of the others around them. It’s heartbreakingly beautiful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn saw Cor’s head bowed, assumably in utter shock and revulsion. He tutted and slowly stepped towards the Kingsglaive Commander on the ground. “Now, now, Marshal. If it takes some of the sting out of it, Commodore Highwind had no idea about Glauca’s other identity. Only the Emperor and I knew about it. But…I suppose that doesn’t really change the fact that she and Glauca were lovers, wouldn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor remained silent, his head lowering even further, dejectedly and miserably. Ardyn, delighting in the fact he defeated the legendary ‘Immortal’ so easily with just a few words, couldn’t resist to kick him down even further. He padded back to Cor and crouched back down to his level. “Buck up, Marshal. You’re not the first man to be blindsided by a woman’s history…and you certainly wouldn’t be the last.” Ardyn leaned in again and crooned sympathetically, “You didn’t know she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tainted</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of a sword slashing into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds passed until Ardyn realized what had happened. He slowly looked down…and saw Cor’s katana stabbed through his abdomen. Black blood began to drip from the blade and fell into dark splotches onto the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor lifted his head, his expression firm and composed but his eyes ablaze with icy fury. “Thank you for telling me. You just gave me even more of a reason to despise that traitorous son of a bitch.” He replied roughly through his clenched teeth, twisting the handle of his katana to turn the blade even deeper into Ardyn’s flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn leapt back from Cor, the katana still pierced through his body. “Damn it all!” He swore, grabbing the handle and pulling the sword out of him with no signs of pain or effort. He shook his head as he looked over the blood spreading out on his clothing. “Look at what you’ve done! I was trying to keep myself in pristine condition for my final battle with dear Noctis! Now my vestments are ruined because of you!” He complained, pointing the blade at Cor who was still hunched and kneeling on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a loud crack of thunder rang out from the Citadel. Ardyn swiftly spun around to see a wave of light energy pulse from the palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Just wonderful.” Ardyn muttered sarcastically. “It looks like they made it past my brother.” He turned back to Cor with an annoyed huff. “It looks like our playtime together is over. But first…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash, Ardyn warped to Cor and speared him through his stomach with the katana. Cor let out an anguished cry of pain as Ardyn casually stepped back and let go of the sword. “Tit for tat. How unfortunate I won’t be able to witness your death. But it gives me some solace that you will die slowly by your lonesome. Goodbye…</span>
  <em>
    <span>Marshal</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a mocking tip of his hat, Ardyn winnowed away in a blink, leaving Cor alone on the ground, impaled with his own blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor grabbed hold of the hilt of his katana, and with all the strength he had left in his body, yanked out the sword from his stomach with an ear splitting roar. His weapon, drenched with his and Ardyn’s blood, clattered to his side as he collapsed, his back hitting the cold hard pavement with a thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staring up at the pitch black sky, he could feel the pain gradually numbing away as the life drained from his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How ironic that death came for him the one time he did his damnedest to avoid it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were the gods punishing him for his arrogance? For having the audacity to hope he would survive this battle so he can spend the rest of his days with the woman he loved?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aranea…I’m sorry…” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“…If you feel your last breath approaching…then place your hand on your heart and think of me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At the very least…he could fulfill that promise to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With painstaking effort, he slowly lifted his right hand…and placed it over his heart.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>